


Trust in Me

by Deathwish_Nine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hallucinations, Horror, Illusions, Injury, Magic, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Reader-Insert, Romance, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwish_Nine/pseuds/Deathwish_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into him should have never happened, making a deal with him was a mistake, and falling for him was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on this site! I'm super excited. I hope you all enjoy this. <3



Running into him should have never happened, making a deal with him was a mistake, and falling for him was inevitable.  
  
You remembered the day you had met him as if it were yesterday. The mysterious man that had plagued your dreams night after night. His cold blue eyes were haunting, illuminated by the bright rays of the sun from behind him, yet there was a touch of gentleness within his gaze. The smallest hint of a smile on his thin lips.  
  
Darkness had settled over the city of Fortuna and a thunder storm had rolled in. It was the perfect setting, you thought. The perfect night for you to die. Death…  
  
You weren’t ready. It couldn’t end this way. Your life had just started. You hadn’t even reached your 18th birthday yet. This world was a cruel one. Death would have no mercy.  
  
A slew of monstrous creatures chased after you, pouring from the shadows of the darkened streets. It was only a matter of time before they caught up to you. With labored breath you pushed your aching muscles to continue forward. Rain fell from the sky, heavy and burdening. You couldn’t tell the difference between the tears and the rain drops that ran down your cheeks. A small cry left your lips.  
  
 How had you gotten yourself into this mess?  
  
Your fingers grasped at the flesh of your collarbone, a tight grip held the emerald amulet that hung around your neck on a delicate gold chain. It glowed a dim green hue as your feet continued to carry you further into the depths of the city. The group of demons chittered in excitement as they grew closer.  
  
From the corner of your eye you noticed the flare of a royal blue coat whip around a corner. Another person? You didn’t want to put them in danger, but you were desperate.  
  
You wanted to live.  
  
Moral compass be damned. You’d deal with the consequences later whether it was this life or the next one. You gritted your teeth and turned down the alley in the direction of the other person.  
  
It was a man. His back was to you and in his left hand was a sword. That was a good sign at least. He was armed. He would save you though, right?  
  
“Help me!” You cried out with your hand outstretched to him.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder. Shock white hair framed his face as his eyes met yours. A simple cold-hearted glare was all he offered, before he turned his attention away. Your heart shattered. This was the end. You could feel those things touch you. A hairs breathe away.  
  
A silver glare blinded your sight. It was instant. Nearly too quick for your mind to process. The sound of a blade hissed through the air, sharp and deadly. A chorus of wails sounded behind you causing you to awkwardly stop in place, nearly tripping in the process and turn. The demons were gone, blood painted the concrete road and ash slowly fell from the air around the both of you. The man’s back was to you and he glared over his shoulder at you.  
  
He was clearly annoyed, bothered by the fact that you had interrupted his midnight stroll or something. You caught the subtle tightness his hand made around the hilt of the blade. His eyes cold and piercing stared through you. A small shiver ran down your spine.  
  
He wasn’t the friendly type, huh.  
  
But his eyes…  
  
You’d seen them before. No, it wasn’t possible. Could it be him? The man from your dreams? Physically it was an uncanny resemblance but his eyes…  
  
They were not the same.  
  
Your resolve began to crumble away as you struggled to find your voice.  
  
“Thank you,” You muttered.  
  
A scoff passed his lips as he sheathed his weapon and returned it to his left hip, held up by a thick yellow cord. Not a people person then? So why’d he save you…  
  
You chewed at your bottom lip, mind racing. These demons wouldn’t give up. You were lucky enough to survive this long, it was only a matter of time until your death. Whoever, whatever was hunting you needed to be taken care of and the man standing before was the perfect candidate. The only one for that matter.  
  
“Can you help me?” You asked suddenly, heart racing. He held your gaze hard and unwavering.  
  
“Whatever you want I can give. Money? I have plenty, you can have all of it.” You rambled. It was the truth at least. You were sitting on a family inheritance, a large one at that. The accounts were pretty much frozen, but still their none the less.  
  
“I have no desire for such things.”  
  
Your eyebrows furrowed at his words. “Then what can I give you?”  
  
“What you do not have, power.” He stated simply.  
  
Power…  
  
Absentmindedly your fingers touched the amulet around your neck. The emerald stone gave off a faint glow and his eyes were drawn to the light. Without hesitation, you removed the amulet from around your neck and held it out towards him by the golden chain.  
  
“Protect me and you can have this. It must be worth something, those _things_  want it.” You were practically begging as you mentally cursed the hideous creatures.  
  
The white haired man turned towards you completely and approached you slowly. His presence was intimidating, but by the gods was he handsome. With each step he took closer to you the amulet in grasp brightened, illuminating the dark alley in the dead of the night with a vibrant green hue. His eyes narrowed as he came to a stop a few feet away from you. The icy blue pools of his eyes analyzed the piece of jewelry and his brow furrowed.  
  
“Keep it.” He stated as he turned away and the green light dimmed as he walked away. You stared after him crestfallen as your hand fell back to its rightful place by your side.  
  
You were as good as dead. And he was most likely the last person you would ever see. A shaky breath passed your lips as you closed your eyes. This was it. Your fingernails dug into the palm of your hand around the golden chain. Blood dripped through the cracks between your fingers as you gritted your teeth.  
  
“Well don’t just stand there.” His voice clipped and your eyes shot open, hand relaxing.  
  
He had halted in his footsteps and his eyes held yours, ice cold and unwavering. Somewhat dumbfounded you placed the amulet around your neck, the self-inflicted wound on the inside of your palm forgotten as you hurried to catch up to him.  
  
“By the way, I’m (Name).” You said as you walked a few paces behind him.  
  
“Vergil.” He stated simply.  
  
Well he didn’t seem like much of a talker. Looks like you were going to have to be the butterfly between the two of you. Finally, for the first time you were able to breathe a sigh of relief. You would live to see the next day.


	2. Don't Let Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

You followed after him in silence with your hands grasped tightly behind your back. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, a steady stream of oranges and reds brightening the sky.  
  
Vergil, your mysterious savior wasn’t much of a talker, nor did he like when you opened your mouth. A pout found your lips as you dragged your feet. The fatigue was beginning to set in as your mind wandered. A soft bed with warm pillows. It sounded like heaven, but even the cold wet ground would do. You just needed rest. You hadn’t slept in nearly two days.  
  
But what if he left when you closed your eyes?  
  
You couldn’t risk it.  
  
Vergil was your only means of survival and you were going to follow him to hell and back if need be. He didn’t even clearly agree to your terms. You didn’t even have his word that he’d be there let alone protect you.  
  
A yawn slipped passed your lips as you shut your eyes. You ran into something, him, considering he was the only thing in front of you and you grabbed onto the sleeves of his blue coat to steady yourself. You opened your eyes to catch the quick glance he threw down at your dirt covered fingers, quickly you released your grip and his cold blue eyes met yours. You took a small step back and muttered a small apology.  
  
“I haven’t slept peacefully in days.” You grumbled.  
  
“I can tell.” He replied nonchalantly and continued on his way as you followed a few paces behind.  
  
Were the bags under your eyes that bad? Your hair must have been a wild mess, uncombed and covered in grime like the rest of your body. And the hunger, it was killing you slowly.  
  
You don’t even remember the last time you’d had a decent meal. Your stomach gave a loud protest as a frown held your lips. You opened your mouth to release a small cry of frustration until a sharp glare was thrown in your direction.  
  
Vergil was having none of your shit, hunger and rest be damned.  
  
So you continued to follow him absentmindedly in silence. If only you could find a guardian who was more worried about you overall well-being, that would be swell. But no luck had given you the largest stick in the mud possible.  
  
A wonderful aroma engulfed your senses causing your train of thought to be cut short and you drifted in the direction of the smell. You came to a stop in front of a food cart, your protector forgotten. Your eyes widened considerably at the hefty breakfast sandwiches that were handed to costumers. You licked your lips as your eyes stared over the chalkboard styled menu.  
Four bucks? Oh, but a meal was about seven which included a drink. You just hoped you had enough for either. Eagerly you stuffed your hand into your pockets searching for money. You held the change in one hand while counting with the other. You must have counted at least three times, hoping the change in your hand would reproduce. Tears pricked at your eyes. You didn’t have enough. Surely you would starve to death. Well you were being a tad dramatic, but you hadn’t eaten in a while.  
  
The rough pads of a man’s fingertips brushed against the palm of your hand, leaving a couple of bills in your grasp. It was enough to get a meal, even more. You stared own at your hand in awe for a moment before glancing up to your savior.  
  
It was him!  
  
Vergil had saved you yet again, although he wouldn’t make eye contact with you, you offered the stone cold faced man a smile of gratitude. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.  
“Don’t wander off again, I won’t come looking.” He grumbled.  
  
You highly doubted that now, but you nodded your head none the less. If he wanted to be rid of you he wouldn’t have come looking in the first place. Finally, content with a bottle of juice and breakfast sandwich you continued to follow after him.  
  
“So what are you doing in Fortuna?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” He countered.  
  
You promptly rolled your eyes. “I live here.”  
  
He came to a stop beside a blue sports car, one that nearly made your mouth drop as he produced a key from within his coat. It was European power car, thingy… whatever it was called you’d never heard of the name before nor were you going to try to pronounce it. No wonder he didn’t want any of your money, Vergil seemed to have a lot of his own or at least his parents do.  
  
He entered the car as you followed in after him on the passenger’s side, juice bottle and half eaten sandwich in hand.  
  
“Where are we going?” You asked.  
  
“To your home.” He replied simply. He gave you an expectant look, awaiting directions.  
  
“Ugh, right.” Awkwardly you directed him through traffic and towards the edge of the city, deep within the woods to a large manor.  
  
There wasn’t much to see. It was once a beautiful place, but time had little mercy and no one was there to take care of it from falling into ruin. It appeared abandoned and for the most part it was. There was no team of maids and butlers, no cooks or gardeners, not even family. The only person that remained was the head butler, a gentle aging man by the name of Charles.  
  
He alone tried to keep the massive place in tip-top shape.  
  
You stepped out of the car and stared up at the place. You hadn’t been home since you’d found the necklace three days before. Those things had started coming after you since then. And you couldn’t put the only person that was close to you in danger.  
  
“Charles should still be here. He’s been serving my family for years. If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.” You said. Though apart of you figured nothing really scared Vergil let alone embarrass him. His confidence alone was a huge turn on.  
  
A sudden blush dusted your thoughts drifted to a dirty place and you sped towards the large double wooden front doors of the manor, leaving Vergil a few paces behind. The front doors swung open just as your hand reached out towards it. A man with shoulder length greying brown hair greeted you with a warm smile.  
  
“Evening m’lady, I’m glad you’ve returned. I’ll set a pot of tea-” his deep brown eyes landed on your companion who now stood beside you, “oh, you’ve brought a guest.” Charles said as he stepped aside and allowed you both entrance.  
  
The foyer was well dusted and taken care of, you could hear the crackle of the hearth in the sitting room and a pleasant smile lifted your lips. You could already imagine it, sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket, cup of tea in hand while being held in Vergil’s comforting embrace.  
  
You cleared your throat rather awkwardly at the sudden thought. Neither men seemed to notice the light blush on your cheeks nor the way your fingers fidgeted. Probably because Vergil was trying to offer Charles his most intimidating glare whilst the butler smiled charmingly, in rather odd way.  
  
“Ugh, Charles this is Vergil. He’s a friend… kind of.” You introduced the two as you climbed the stairs that hugged the walls of the foyer on either side.  
  
“Very well I shall prepare a guest room.” Charles instantly replied.  
  
“There’s no need, we’re staying together.” Vergil answered pointedly.  
  
You nearly tripped on the way up the stairs as you glanced over your shoulder, Vergil was already behind you and you could practically see the wheels turning in Charles’ head from the bottom of the steps.  
  
“Then I shall prepare a bath, m’lady.” Charles responded.  
  
“Thanks Charles!” You called as you entered the confines of your bedroom.  
  
He had kept your room clean. You weren’t surprised Charles took pride in keeping the rooms that were left in use in good shape, even if the rest of the manor wasn’t. Your room was the largest bedroom in the manor. Ever since the disappearance of your parents at a young age the maids and butlers had moved you into the master bedroom. It was so called tradition for the family heir to have.  
  
Vergil took a seat in the plush white ottoman situated by the window, he rested his sword against the side of the chair, his eyes trained out the window.  
  
“Well I’ll be in the bathroom. Make yourself at home.” You stated.  
  
He remained silent eyes focused on whatever he found so interesting outside and you rolled your eyes as you left the room.  
  
Sometimes you couldn’t stand the man. Well given the fact that you hardly knew him, you cursed yourself for being too quick to judge. What if he was a fluff ball of sweetness beneath the stone cold glare and disinterest in the world around him?  
  
Nope, you highly doubted that.  
  
You walked down the corridor and entered the large bathroom, shutting the door behind you. You stared at the light steam that rose from the soapy tub in the center of the room situated before a large bay window that overlooked the overgrown gardens. A content almost bittersweet smile came to your lips as you stripped the clothing from your body, placing it in a hamper by the door and then sinking in to the pristine white tub.  
  
A relaxed sigh passed your lips as you rested your neck against the rim of the bathtub. It was the perfect temperature, you could even smell the lavender in the air. There must be a candle burning somewhere. You mentally thanked Charles for his good work as your eyes drifted closed.  
  
A beautiful dream touched your mind, you had weaved a crown of royal blue roses. You could smell them, fresh and soft to the touch against the pads of your fingers. Ice blue eyes were trained on you and the edge of his lips curled slightly. A light smile, barely noticeable under the glare of the sun as he stared down at you. You had never felt such happiness in a dream before, it scared you. It felt too real.  
  
Vergil was even in your dreams now. You didn’t realize that you were this attracted to him. He was a stranger and yet somehow you felt comfortable with him.  
  
A sudden blood curdling scream ripped through your mind tearing through the bliss your heart ached for and shocked your senses. You could feel yourself stir, your body trying to force you out of sleep and failing. Blood. It was everywhere. It covered your hands and you couldn’t move. Fear gripped at your heart as you lay on your back, your eyes searching for him.  
  
You called out his name, nearly screamed. He was before you and all of the blood was gone. He looked conflicted or was that fear in his gaze. You couldn’t tell. He was too far, but you could fell the iron grip crushing your wind pipe. Your heart nearly stopped at the image behind him, the manor engulfed in flames, a great fire that touched the heavens.  
  
“(Name)!” You jolted awake at the call of your name; your eyes searched the room as you sat up in the tub and your gaze landed on Vergil.  
  
“What are you doing here?” You asked nearly out of breath.  
  
Vergil’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at you, a tight grip around the sword by his side.  
  
“You’ve been in here for hours.” He state simply as the grip on his sword slackened. You turned at his words to glance out the window and sure enough the sun had been replaced by the moon. You faced him yet again and noticed his eyes were trained on your neck, the amulet. Then you remembered that you were completely naked in front of him.  
  
Instinctively you brought your knees to your chest and hugged them close, feet tight together as a hot blush touched your cheeks. Your towel was on the other side of the room, and you mentally cursed yourself.  
  
His eyes met yours again and a scoff passed his lips. “Don’t flatter yourself.”  
  
You opened your mouth in protest only to be struck in the head by a soft white towel. You scrambled to catch the towel and hopped out of the tub, covering yourself completely as you followed after him.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” You asked as you hurried in front of him cutting him off in the hallway, hands resting on your hips as you glared up at him.  
  
“Is that supposed to be intimidating? You’re in a towel.” He poked fun at you as a light blush dusted your cheeks. A small half smirk lined his lips as you flushed darker and darker.  
  
“Answer the question!” You pointed an index finger at him, your hair still dripping water over the hardwood floor.  
  
“It’s simple. You don’t interest me.” Vergil stated simply.  
  
Your pressed your lips together firmly, brow furrowed. You were mortified. You turned into your room and slammed the door shut in his face. So much for hoping he’d like you back. With a frustrated huff you dressed quickly, into a simply black shirt and matching pants, accompanied by a long black and white long sleeved sweater to keep you warm.  
  
You walked down into the sitting room to find Charles playing a classical piece on the piano, a peaceful look held his features as his fingers moved gracefully across the keys. “Master Vergil is in the library.” Charles stated before returning his attention to the sheet music before him.  
  
A scoff pass your lips. _**Master**_ Vergil? Since when did Charles start calling him that? Vergil was not the man of this house. There hadn’t been one since your father’s disappearance. Maybe Charles thought Vergil was here to stay, considering the protective vibe the white haired young man gave off.  
  
You wandered the manor, your fingers ghosting along the torn wallpaper in some areas before you turned into the green house. A gentle smile touched your lips. Charles even took care of this room too. He trimmed and watered the plants while you were away. A royal blue rose caught your attention from the corner of your eye and you approached. It hadn’t bloomed yet. Your brow knitted in confusion, you had never seen this flower in your garden before. Maybe Charles had brought it from some sort of exotic market. Though that was hard to believe, he never left the manor and you didn’t think blue roses were a thing.  
  
It was impossible. They weren’t natural in nature. Well it didn’t matter, it was a new addition to your collection and you would care for it like the others. No, it didn’t deserve to be in here. With your mind set, you found a small ceramic pot, delicate and beautiful in design, you transferred the flower into the ceramic pot with a smile. You would take care of this one more than the rest.  
  
You heard the grandfather clock echo loudly throughout the manor as the hands struck midnight. You left the green house and entered the library. And you called Vergil’s name. No response. A small frown held your lips as your stomach protested in hunger.  
  
You entered the kitchen, placed the rose down on the counter and rummaged through the fridge. You grabbed containers of food, most likely left-overs from dinner. The sound of a knife hitting a cutting board startled you, causing you to nearly drop the items in your hand. You turned to face the person on the other side of the kitchen, cutting lettuce with a large knife. It was a young girl in a maid outfit with short black hair styled into a bob.  
  
“You nearly killed me.” You grumbled.  
  
“I’m sorry m’lady, wasn’t my intention.” She replied.  
  
Your eyes were trained on her. A scar, large and jagged ran up the left side of her face cutting from her jaw to her brow. You had never seen this girl before and you were sure you’d remember someone with a scar that large, maybe Charles had hired a maid to help him around the place. Your brow furrowed. Come to think of it, you hadn’t noticed her when you walked in either.  
You turned your back to her and placed the items in your arms down as your eyes focused on the flower. A soft green glow emitted from your amulet drawing your attention away. It always seemed to light up when you were in danger.  
  
  
“What’d you say your name was again?” You asked. There was no response and you turned.  
A sudden gasp escaped your lips as your ducked and pushed back, slamming your back into the pantry door to escape the deadly knife that was aimed at your face. You crawled across the floor hiding behind the island in the center of the kitchen as you pulled a knife from one of the drawers. You rose to your feet to defend yourself.  
  
A sinister smirk held the girl’s lips as she stared at you, her eyes were entirely black and devoid of life. 

“Nice choice of weapon.” Her voice took a deeper more malicious tone as she poked fun at you. What the hell was she talking about?  
  
A fork? Seriously, that was what you grabbed? Well you would make it work this was a life or death situation and you were sure as hell not dying today.  
  
She took her chance and lunged over the island, knife raised high. She wasn’t as fast as you thought she would have been and side stepped her, moving back beside your beloved flower. It was odd to even think about looking at it when you felt so near death and yet it brought you an odd sense of comfort.  
  
The maid was on you again, knife aimed for your face. She missed yet again hitting the wooden cabinet. You took your glimmer of a chance and slammed the fork into her eye. A high pitched wail escaped her lips as she swung her arm blindly. The knife struck your side, ripping flesh and with a pained cry you kicked her away, grabbed your flower and ran.  
  
“I’ll kill you for sure, you bitch!” The maid yelled as she held the fork against her eye, in fear of ripping out her eye.  
  
The pain was dulled as you quickly wandered about the manor whispering Vergil’s name. You made your way up the stairs and into your bedroom. You shut the door locking it. That psychopath was bound to find you eventually, you were leaving a trail of blood behind you. You moved towards one of the wooden panels of the wall and struck it hard with your fist. It popped open and revealed the entrance to a secret tunnel.  
  
These tunnels were old, older than the manor itself. It would be quick to navigate the large home this way. You used to play in these tunnels when you were a child. It would be a cake walk. You would surely be able to find Vergil in time.  
  
You opened one of the doors at the end of the many tunnels and found yourself in the sitting room. So much for ending up in the library. So your memory wasn’t as good as you thought it had been. You glanced over your shoulder worriedly and a sudden strong grip had landed on your shoulder. A gloved hand slammed over your mouth, silencing your scream.  
  
Death awaited you, you were sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I expect to be posting one chapter a week for this fic. Thanks for reading!


	3. What is Love?

You were trembling as tears pricked at your eyes. The hands that held you firmly in place relaxed against your arms before disappearing.  
Vergil’s cool blue eyes stared down at you as you frantically gripped at the sleeves of his coat in desperation with blood covered hands. His eyes narrowed at your appearance, a brief flicker of worry, nearly instant then gone without a trace, entered his gaze as he noticed the soiled side of your abdomen.  
  
“What happened?” He asked. His voice was clipped, harsher than normal. It was then that you noticed the anger in his gaze, the hate that filled his narrowed blue eyes.  
  
“A maid. She was in the kitchen and then she attacked me. I’ve never seen her before.” You muttered as you hugged your arms around yourself.  
  
His fingers ghosted gently across the flesh of your arm, sending goosebumps across your skin and for the briefest moment you had forgotten to breathe. He took a closer look at the large gash that oozed blood on your side, the sweat that lined your face and the heavy breaths that passed your lips. His eyes met yours again, soft and warm, an emotion you had never seen him project before. The icy pools then took their usual cold and unwavering appearance as he turned his back to you. You hadn’t noticed the protective stance with his hand on his blade.  
  
It was sudden, far too sudden for you to even let out a scream. She had appeared before him in a flash, a large sinister smile on her lips. She had transformed into a grotesque creature with massive empty black eyes, and pale grey skin. Her fingers had fused together into a sharp blade like weapon on both of her hands and they were aimed right at Vergil’s face, but her true target was you standing directly behind him.  
  
A scoff passed his lips as he side stepped the strike, his hand shot out pushing you to the side none to gently. A small yelp passed your lips as your back slammed into the wall. The flower fell from your grasp, the small pot shattered as it hit the floor.  
  
Vergil stood between you and the maid again, his sword drawn.  
  
A maniacal laughter passed her lips. The fork was still there, embedded in her right eye as her gaze met yours. “He can’t save you, (Name). No one can.” She practically sang the words.  
  
Her words dawned on you, drawing you away from reality. Her words couldn’t be true. There was hope to save you from the darkness in the world, right? You asked yourself the question over and over again as your hands trembled. You didn’t want to die, it was too soon. You didn’t even have a life yet. You only seventeen for heaven’s sake.  
  
“(Name)!” Vergil’s strong voice pulled back and with wide eyes you stared up at him from your spot on the ground. His back was to you, his eyes trained on the creature that stood before him as he spoke to you. “Wait for me upstairs.”  
  
 By the tone of his voice you realized that he wasn’t asking, so with a nod of your head you rose to your feet and moved further down the hall. The maid gave chase, anger evident in her voice.  
  
“And where do you think you’re going?!”  
  
You wouldn’t dare look over your shoulder. The comforting sound of Vergil’s blade cutting through the air towards his target brought a sigh of relief to your lips. You ran down the hall with your hands covering your ears to drown out the inhuman wails that left that _thing's_ lips.  
  
You patiently waited, seated at the top of the stairs, waiting for Vergil to return. It had felt like ages, but it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before you heard the sound of his boots hitting the ground drawing nearer.  
  
You stood quickly as he ascended the steps, completely forgetting about the gaping wound in your side. A searing pain surged through your body as you fell forward. His arms reached out, catching you as you fell into him. Your head came to rest against his shoulder, as he lifted you into his arms, one hand beneath your knees as the other held your shoulder firmly.  
  
A sigh passed your lips as you muttered an apology. Your eyes were half open as he stared down at you. For the first time you couldn’t read the expression on his face. It was one you had never seen him make before. You wondered what it was.  
  
“Careless.” He grumbled. The harsh tone of his voice brought a small smile to your lips. He didn’t mean it… well not entirely. You should have taken care of your wound, but you were far too worried for his well-being to stray too far from him. Vergil’s attention diverted from you as his eyes glared at a figure at the top of the stairs before softening.  
  
“I heard screaming. Are you alright, Master Vergil? M’lady?” Charles asked as he stared quizzically at you both.  
  
“Charles, prepare a bath. (Name)’s wounds need to be cleaned.” Vergil stated as he continued on his way. He walked effortlessly, as if your added weight wasn’t a hindrance to his proper strides. It confused you. Was he that built? Or was it something else? Your mind wandered.  
  
 His light feet, the quick draw of his blade. You remembered it clearly. It was far too quick for your senses to handle. The dangerous aura that he emitted and the sinister look within his gaze when he’d found his target. It wasn’t normal, inhuman to be exact. Despite all of this, you still didn’t fear him. You couldn’t explain it, the sense of comfort and safety you felt around him. It was nearly overwhelming at times. And you blamed it on your inexperienced heart.  
  
“Take off your shirt?” His words were so sudden. So unexpected that he had broken the spell that had held your mind.  
  
“W-what?” You asked nervously as you stared up at him and his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
You were seated on the bed in your room as he stood before you, a white rag in his hand. A hot blush dusted your cheeks as you realized the implication and instinctively, you wrapped your arms around yourself. A hiss passed your lips as pain flared through your body from the quick movement. Vergil’s glare intensified at the sight.  
  
“Take off your shirt or I’ll do it for you.” He commanded.  
  
You mustered up your best glare and yelled at him, embarrassed. “I can handle it myself Vergil. I’m not a baby.” A scoff passed his lips. “You sure act like one.”  
  
A heavy sigh passed your lips as you avoided his gaze. Your face turned a cherry red as you tried to voice the words stuck in your throat. “F-fine.” Your fingers gently gripped at the edge of your shirt and you tried to lift the shirt above your head. A pained cry left your lips as the pain in your side intensified. His hands met yours quickly, stopping their movements, he guided them to rest in your lap before he took a step back.  
  
“Don’t move.”  
  
You stared at him in confusion as he continued to place distance between you both. A flash of silver blinded your vision as hiss sung through the air, harmonious and deadly. A startled, inhuman noise left your lips as you stared at the man.  
  
He had cut your shirt open with his sword, a perfect cut vertical across the fabric. Vergil approached you as if nothing had happened, his sword back at his side as if it had never moved. You stared up at him mouth agape and face pale with shock.  
  
“Warn me before you use that stupid thing!” You cried.  
  
“Yamato has saved your life far more than you deserve.” He clipped as he removed the remains of your shirt from your shoulders.  
  
His fingers brushed against the flesh of your arm reminding you of how close he was and the state of attire that you were currently in. You could almost feel the breath on his lips. A wave of chills assaulted your body and you avoided his gaze. The hot blush returned to your cheeks.  
  
“It has a name?” You questioned awkwardly. You didn’t even want to see what he was doing as he kneeled before you at the edge of the bed.  
  
“All great weapons do.” He calmly responded.  
  
The heavy smell of alcohol attacked your senses, causing you to cringe in disgust. Oh, this was going to be burn horribly and there was nothing you could do to stop it. The sudden pressure and burning sensation against your side brought a cry from your lips. You grit your teeth painfully as tears sprung to your eyes. Your hands found Vergil’s shoulders and your gripped them tightly, your fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulders. For the first time, you realized that he hadn’t been wearing his blue coat and only a simple black vest covered his chest.  
  
A single hand rested on your knee as the other gently brushed at the wound on your abdomen. Your fingers dug further into his flesh, you were sure you drew blood beneath your nails. You were sure he was hiding the pain he was in, he seemed unfazed as he continued to clean your wound.  
  
He hesitated in his movements and eventually he pulled his hand away. A curious expression covered his features and you followed his gaze. The wound on your side was fading little by little. You stared at it in fear for a moment as a torrent of emotions filled your heart and mind. The amulet on glimmered for a few moments before its bright light dimmed out.  
  
“What the hell was that?” You asked as you returned your attention to Vergil.  
  
“That’s a good question.” He replied as he rose to his feet. He draped a fluffy white towel over your shoulders as he guided you to your feet. The pain had vanished and your energy had returned. Your head hurt as your thought of all of things that could have caused this. And you were at a loss you couldn’t figure it out. Your mind drifted to the amulet around your neck. Maybe it was because of that? It always seemed to light up when you were in a dire situation.  
  
A pounding headache formed as you tried to think. You would worry about it later, you needed to rest again. It felt like the world was out to kill you.  
  
You followed Vergil down the hall until you found yourself in the bathroom again, the door closed behind you and you glanced over your shoulders. A glare formed as you turned to point a finger at the white haired man.  
  
“The hell you’re going to watch me take a bath, get out!” You yelled as your face burned with embarrassment.  
  
Vergil leaned against the door with his arms folded across his chest as he shut his eyes.  
  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to point?” He chided.  
  
“Vergil!”  
  
“Get in before I open my eyes.” He grumbled.  
  
And you froze. He was serious. You knew he was, if there was one thing that you knew about him, he would keep his words. You wasted no time in stripping the rest of the clothes from your body, all the while keeping an eye on him, before you sunk into the soapy warm water.  
  
Silence washed over the room as you sat there a somber expression on your features as you gazed out the window. He wasn’t leaving your side for a reason. You were constantly vulnerable to an attack, even within your own home. No place was safe. You understood his reasoning, but that didn’t mean that you had to like it. You needed your privacy.  
  
You wondered if you’d ever be able to live a normal life after all of this was over. You highly doubted it, but you wanted that more than anything. You wanted to see your friends again, have a boring life, get married, maybe even have a couple of kids. But with the way things were going you could no longer see that dream as clearly as before. The only thing that invaded your senses was Vergil, ever since you had met him, he was the only thing that you could see.  
  
“Hey Vergil, could you wash my hair?”  
  
There was no response. You figured as much. He didn’t seem like the type of man to do such a thing. You were quick to judge. You felt his presence seated behind you, outside of the bathtub. His hands gently pulled and massaged at your hair and scalp as he rubbed shampoo and water through it.  
  
“Why are those things trying to kill me?” You asked.  
  
“If they wanted you dead you would have been already. That woman had more than one chance to kill you tonight and she took none of them.” He informed as he continued to massage your hair.  
  
“Then… what do they want?”  
  
“It’s simple, they want you. You must have something.”  
  
“No,” you said with a shake of your head. “I have nothing that would interest them. It doesn’t make sense.”  
  
Vergil remained quiet as he finished conditioning and rinsing the rest of your hair. You sat up within the tub and turned to face him. Your body hugged the walls of the tub as your fingers gripped the edge to keep you close. You didn’t want him to see any of the important bits.  
  
His ice blue eyes held your own as you both remained in silence. The emotions flowing within his gaze were intense. You could barely pin down any of them before they were replaced by another. You had never realized how beautiful they were, how soft they could appear and the slightest of vulnerabilities he experienced. He wasn’t as much of a rock as you had thought him to be. He had many walls. And you were working you to breaking down every single one until you got to his very core.  
  
You were mesmerized as you continued to stare into him and him into you. All coherent thought vanished as your heart thundered loudly in your chest and all together your body moved without you realizing it. Your lips gently came to rest against his own as you shut your eyes.  
  
A wave of bliss engulfed your mind and very being.


	4. Apparition of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely late update. This chapter was a little longer than the rest. It took me a lot longer than I expected to get this one the way I wanted it come out. There were so many scenes that I had discarded or reconstructed entirely from what I had originally planned. There are a few things that are symbolic in this chapter, that I thought added a nice little touch. Please, excuse the typos, there's probably a bunch like in the previous chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

You had never felt a rush of emotions so intense before. Fireworks had gone off in your mind. It was exhilarating, unimaginable intoxicating. A sensory overload in itself. 

You hadn't thought much when your body acted on its on, a magnet attracted to the man you were lip-locked with. The excitement within your heart increased tenfold when his hands moved to grasp at the back of your neck, effectively pulling you closer. His lips molded against your own, dominating and intense. He pushed closer and closer, until he could come no further, the bathtub blocking his way. A growl of annoyance passed his lips as he continued to fight your futile attempts at dominance. A small moan escaped you as he gently bit your lower lip before sucking at the swollen flesh.

Your finger's reached for him trembling with euphoric anticipation. The pads of your fingers brushed along the flesh of his neck before you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders.

His fingers trailed down along the sides of your neck, his lips still melded against yours as his hand trailed down your body and rested against the curve of your hips. 

A sudden jolt assaulted your senses, striking you to your very core. It was almost painful. 

Vergil pulled back from you roughly, holding you at arms length. Your eyes met his and a shaky breath escaped you. His blue eyes were cold, unforgiving as an emotionless expression held his gaze. 

You couldn't find your voice. His eyes were haunting as he pulled away from you and left the bathroom without a single word. 

You couldn't find the word to explain the torrent of emotions that overwhelmed your being. Though out of all of them the one that resonated the most was heartbreak. 

Your fingers trembled as they came to rest upon your lips. Tears pricked at your eyes as you could still feel him there touching you. 

What was wrong with you, you had asked yourself over and over again. You had lost control, your body was in daze and moved on its own accord. 

You remained there in thought, wallowing in sorrow and fatigue. Your arms and head rested against the rim of the bathtub as a soft knock sounded on the door. 

"M'lady are you well?" 

Charles... 

You clenched your eyes shut and remained silent, burying your head within the confines of your arms. 

You hadn't heard the door open nor Charles' frantic worrying as he draped a towel over your shoulders. A profound number of excuses passed his lips as well for seeing you in such a state. 

"You'll catch a fever!" Charles said as he pulled you out by your arms. 

You struggled to stand and yet you still offered Charles a thankful smile. 

He was always trying to help which you were grateful for. A flurry of movement from the corner of your eye caught your attention. A woman, regal and dressed in clothing out of this time, fabrics of silk that brushed against the floor as she stood in the door way. You stared at her from behind Charles' shoulder with wide eyes as he dried of your hair with another towel that he had had. A gentle smile touched the woman's lips as she curled her fingers toward herself, calling to you. Her eyes, hauntingly held your own as you shakily called Charles' name. He hummed curiously as he glanced over his shoulder. She was gone by then, the end of her skirt slipped past the edge of the door as she trailed further down the hall.

"Did you see her?" You asked.

Charles moved from you, leaving the towel atop your head as he stepped into the hall. He glanced down the left side, then the right before he returned his attention to you. "There's no one here but us." He stated as he watched you with mild interest.

You pressed your lips firmly together as you stepped into the hall. "Forget about it." You muttered.

You walked down the corridor as Charles watched after you in worry, entered the confines of your bedroom and shut the door gently behind you. A solemn gaze held your expression as a chill bit at the flesh of your skin and your eyes gazed at the empty white chair by the window. The first place you had seen Vergil so comfortable and relaxed.

You clenched your eyes shut as your fingers gripped at the towel around your body in frustration. 

Even now you saw his face. Why couldn't you stop thinking about him? This wasn't normal. You had lost yourself earlier as if someone had forced you to move without you even realizing it. That was not like you. 

Confusion rattled your brain further as you dressed for bed. You slipped into a knee length grey nightgown. It was an elegant sleeve styled dress, leaving the curves of your body to any man or woman's imagination. 

As you moved the covers from your bed, to allow yourself to get beneath the comforting warmth of the blankets you noticed Charles had left a tray of cookies with a glass of water earlier on the nightstand. You gently shut your eyes and brought the cup to your lips and just as the elixir of life touched your tongue you opened them again. 

Then you saw _him_ , standing there as if he'd been there the whole time. 

He appeared before you suddenly causing you to nearly choke causing the water to burn down your throat. A cough escaped your lips as you stared at him in a mixture of worry and fear. 

His skin was greyed, cracked and unsightly. His eyes were black voids within the confines of his skull, yet he was focused on you. 

"Vergil? Are you okay?" You could hear the nervousness in your voice. 

You didn't notice the tightening grip he held on Yamato nor the way his eyes narrowed slightly in deadly intent. He leaned forward as his feet kicked off the ground as the sound of Yamato's blade cut through the air. 

The glass cup fell from your hands, shattering against the floor as you stumbled backwards. Shock had consumed you. Not even the smallest of whispers could pass your lips. 

A sudden flash of light, the crunching of glass and he was gone. 

You glanced around the room frantically, trembling and wide-eyed. He was only just there a moment ago, he couldn't have gone far. And you desperately wanted to call out to him, but fear ate at your mind crushing your will. 

Your heart pounded in your chest as a light sweat tickled your forehead. Distracted by fear and the shear instinct to survive, you hadn't felt nor noticed the stinging pain on the underside of your feet. 

A flurry of movement caught your attention and you turned to face the now open bedroom door. That woman stood there with an inviting smile on her lips. She extended her hand to you reassuringly, then with the slightest curl of her fingers she beckoned you towards her before disappearing into the corridor. 

Curiosity had consumed you, your mind cautioned you to fear this mystery woman. You followed after her as she moved about the manor. Oddly enough she seemed to know where she was going. She entered the confines of the indoor garden moving faster, you struggled to keep up as you passed the replanted blue rose. You hadn't noticed that it had begun to bloom nor the fact that other bulbs had sprouted beside it. You were focused on her. In the light of the full moon you had noticed the transparency that affected her appearance for the first time. 

Strange as it was you continued to follow her, leaving the garden and into the outside world. You were practically running after her now, barefoot and cold. The autumn breeze chilled your skin and your breath fanned out before you. 

Ancient ruins of a building appeared in your line of sight where she waited, deep within the woods behind the manor. You glanced around curiously and with labored breath you noticed the bed of flowers that were only within the confines of stone building, covering the stone ground and winding up the walls. These flowers shouldn't be in bloom, it's out of season, you thought. 

This night only seemed to get more and more interesting. 

"Finally we can speak without interruption. Don't worry you're safe here, no demons can enter this place. It's sacred ground." Her voice echoed, harmonious and beautiful as a smile touched her lips. 

"Who are you?" You asked, you held her gaze, determined to find answers. 

"Helene of Fortuna." She replied. 

"Like...Helen of Troy?" You asked in confusion. 

This seemed to irritate the woman standing before you. "Don't be daft, **I** didn't start a war," She stated almost confidently, "No, I founded this city, along with the help of others of course. But we're not here to talk about me, this is about you, (Name)."

She founded Fortuna?! That would make this woman well over a thousand years old, possible even older. 

"You're plagued with nightmares, visions... Well they're all real, or they will be." She informed. 

"What?!" You had nearly yelled. Her words made you want to laugh, but what you had experienced within the last few days told you that prophetic visions were possible. 

"Unfortunately, it's true. You're the third. Every millennium or so, an unfortunate soul from my bloodline is cursed with this ability. A so called _gift_ a priestess gave our family. It's caused nothing but death and tragedy, that's no gift if you ask me." She informed solemnly. 

"Is that why those things want me?" You asked, you chewed at the inside of your bottom lip as tears stung at your eyes.

You knew the answer. That didn't mean that you wanted it to be true. This would be a death sentence. And your fears had grown true once that single word had passed her lips. You couldn't help the tears that fell from your eyes.

A feather light hand grasped your shoulders giving them a firm squeeze. "This isn't a death sentence, (Name). Though I can't so much for that one fellow." She stated encouragingly, though she muttered the last bit almost sadly. 

How was that supposed to help at all? Your tears fell even more at this point. There were only three people like you in existence and one of them had an untimely death, surely enough you'd follow right after him. 

"I made it out just fine and you will too. After all you have that handsome man by your side," Helene offered a slight smirk as a mischievous glint filled her gaze and she nudged you playfully with her elbow. You offered Helene an annoyed glance as you brushed the tears from your eyes with the sleeve of your nightgown. " You also have Charles as well." She muttered the last bit as her gaze softened and her features turned melancholy. 

"Charles? You sound like you know him..." You stated as you words trailed off, your mind racing in thought.

Had Charles lied to you when you had first seen Helene? The thought of it was ridiculous. Charles was extremely loyal, he had served your family for as long as you could remember. Did she know him when she was alive? Had Charles been serving the family since this woman's time. You questioned the logic behind all of these possibilities over and over again.

Helene simply hummed in response catching your attention. "That's for another time, my dear."

"Why were we-our family given this _gift_? There must have been a reason." You stated as you crossed your arms across your chest, grasping your shoulders. The autumn air was chilling as your cheeks flushed and breath fanned out before you.

"To win the war, of course. We were only able to succeed because of the Dark Knight Sparda's rebellion against the demon world. Thanks to him, you are alive. This world would be in ruins if it had not been for him. We didn't have the means to kill them, even now I think that's still the case. I envisioned his arrival, the leader he would become, our savior and no one had believed me, except for that priestess of course," Helene stated with a small laugh. "Of course they did once it all came to pass."

Worry filled your heart as Vergil filled your mind, the distorted image of him with cracked grey skin and darkened eyes. Did that mean that he would end up that way?

"How do I stop it? Something that _can't_ happen?" You asked. Her hand came to rest against your check, offering you a slight amount of comfort as her gaze darkened with sadness. "You can't." She stated simply. 

You stared at her in shock as a feeling of dread fell over your being. That meant the manor would be gone, Vergil would become a monster and you...you would die. Tears slipped from your eyes as your lips quivered. "That doesn't mean I'll give up. _They_ won't break me that easily. And I will save him." You stated with determination.

A sigh escaped Helene's lips as her hands fell gracefully into a gently clasped position at about her waist line. "(Name), do not tamper with fate..." Helene's voice trailed off and her gaze wandered towards the entrance to the building. "We have a guest, we'll speak again." 

Before you could feel the words forming on your lips, Helene had disappeared into transparent wisps of yellow lights that floated around you before disappearing. You were focused on the magical scene that you hadn't noticed the white haired man that had entered the sanctuary.

"(Name)." Vergil's deep voice pulled your attention to him and your eyes widened curiously.

He seemed a little different than how he had appeared earlier today; fatigued. Which was strange, you had never seen him out of breath or slowed down by lack of rest. The crease in his brow and the barely visible labored breaths that passed his lips had not slipped past you. After all if you couldn't do much to help him, the least you could do was worry after him like a mother hen to her chicks. "What did I tell you about wandering off?" His voice was clipped and annoyed.

A scoff passed your lips as you glanced away from him. "Does it matter?"

"When _you're_ hurt, it does. We made a deal didn't we." He stated as he walked towards you. It was a rhetorical question and he was right. If you were injured it did matter, but when did that happen? You didn't remember being hurt other than when that made tried to carve your face open with a knife. Then that sickly image of him, inhuman in appearance filled your thoughts and the glass cup of water that you had spilled. And sure enough when you glanced down at your feet the gardenia's beneath them were tainted with blood. A hiss escaped your lips as you wobbled towards a stone bench surrounded by White Heather flowers, before taking a seat.

The flowers were delicate and beautiful, wrapped around the columns of the building and weaving in and out of cracks on the wall. The light from crescent shaped moon above illuminated the otherworldly ruins through a large whole in ceiling. You stared in awe until you noticed Vergil approach you. His eyes briefly met your own before he kneeled down before you. And again you noticed the crease in his brow, the subtle way his eyes narrowed as if he were in pain.

"Vergil, are you alright?" You asked. You reached out a hand towards him and hesitated. You remembered the way he had looked at you earlier, sadness filled your heart from his rejection and you returned your hand to rest in your lap.

A scoff passed his lips. "Worry about yourself." He grumbled as his fingers moved to touch your foot.

A protest fell from your lips as the pads of fingers gentle touched the flesh of your ankle. A sudden shock assaulted your body causing a small gasp to escape your lips. It was that same feeling as before. It overwhelmed your senses and you clenched your hands painfully tight, digging your fingernails into the flesh of your palms. Your eyes met his and the ice blue orbs were cold, there was a flicker of something else hidden beneath but it was gone faster than it had appeared. Vergil clenched his jaw tight as he moved his gaze back to your foot in his grasp. He gingerly pulled fragments of glass from the bottoms of your feet as a rising tension filled the air.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you feel it to?" You struggled to find the words as he gazed up at you. "This-this weird pull, its almost hypnotic..."

"No." He stated simply as he released his hold on you and rose to his feet. "I'll admit its there, but I'm not affecting by it to the extent that you are. I can control myself." His last words were a slap to the face. And you opened your mouth to give him an earful of your thoughts, but he beat you to it. 

"What were you doing out here?" 

"I decided to take a walk."

You don't know why you weren't honest with him. You should have told him about Helene, your prophetic visions and everything that you had envisioned up until this point.

Vergil offered you a suspicious glance, but mentioned nothing of it as he moved towards the entrance way of the ruins. You followed behind him your eyes trained carefully on his back. Once he had stepped over the threshold and out of the ruins you had noticed his obvious fatigue had vanished. Your eyes widened in surprise and you stopped.

Your heart pounded loudly as he continued to get further and further away. Helene's words rang loudly in your mind. Don't worry you're safe here, no demons can enter this place. It's sacred ground. Did that mean that he was one of them too? He didn't look like one but then again... he could be hinding his true appearance like that maid. Come to think of it, when he fought her he told you to leave. There must have been something he didn't want you to see. What if Vergil wanted you for the same reasons as all of those demons-

"(Name)."

The sound of his voice brought you back from your thoughts and your gaze met his as he glanced over his shoulder at you. You stared at him in silence, waiting to see what he would do, then you saw the emotion you couldn't place within his cold gaze from before. It was gentleness. Even though it was subtle, a glimmer within his ice cold eyes, it still brought a small smile to your lips. You hurried to catch up to him as he continued forward.

Even if he was a demon, Vergil wouldn't hurt you. He was your own personal guardian angel, always looking out for you.


	5. Abandoned Trust

You sat beside Vergil in the library of the manor as he grabbed book after book. The heat from the fireplace situated behind you fought back the late night chill that tried to sting at your flesh. The number of texts and scrolls from the family's collection seemed to go on forever. Walls of intricate leather bound pages from encyclopedias to even the strangest of things to demon lore and magic lined the walls from floor to ceiling. You eyes briefly glanced up to the darkened skylight until a curious hum escaped the white haired man's lips. You shifted your gaze to him as he kept his eyes glued to the elegant calligraphic writing. 

"Your family is a prominent one." The words that left his mouth caused your eyebrows to lift in curiousness. 

You leaned forward slightly to catch a quick glance at the title. And sure enough he had found the family record. It was a thick old book, weathered from years of use. It compiled the names of all the members of your family.

"One of them knew my father... Helene of Fortuna." Vergil stated.

"Is that why you came here, to know about Helene of Fortune? Wait-who was your father?" You asked curiously.

His words made no sense to you. Helene was alive over a thousand years ago and _his_ father had known her? Nothing made sense to you anymore. His gaze met yours as he closed the book shut and placed it down onto the table. He slid the book towards you and you stared down at the intricate design carved into the cover.

"The Dark Knight-"

"Sparda is your father?!" You had cut him off unintentionally in excitement.

The son of a legend was seated before you and your mouth nearly dropped open. Being the son of the Legendary Dark Knight meant that Vergil was also a demon. And this surprisingly didn't faze you, but it did explain the visions you had of a twisted, darker Vergil. You rested your arm against the wooden table and propped your chin into the comforting hold of your palm as your eyes focused on him. You pressed your lips firmly together as you clenched your hands into fists on your lap. The mention of his father had brought questions of your own parents to the forefront of your mind. And you decided to tell him of the single memory that you had of them. You couldn't even remember their faces, but you had been playing with some of your toys in the foyer when they had both approached you and you had glanced up to see a smile on both of their lips.

Vergil listened attentively to the words that escaped you and his ice blue eyes searched your face. You avoided his gaze, diverting your attention to the books before you. 

"I don't remember them much; one day they were here...Then the next they were gone. I-I don't know what happened to them, but I would rather think that they just left then anything else." 

A somber expression touched your features as your brow furrowed. You could feel the tears sting your eyes as your lips quivered. Apart of you knew that they had no doubt passed away, but the other hoped against it. 

You brushed the tears from your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt and turned your attention back to Vergil. "What about your family?" You asked.

His eyes darkened and in that moment you wished that you hadn't asked. "Dead." 

The one word rung in your ear, causing your heart to stop, but he continued to speak. He clenched his fists as his jaw tightened. 

"They-demons killed her, my mother, right in front of me and my brother. We got separated in the chaos and my father died soon after." He said. 

Your heart ached for the man seated beside you. "Hey, maybe your brother is still alive. Hold onto that hope." You stated enthusiastically. 

Vergil rose from his seat suddenly and you wondered if you shouldn't have said anything at all. He moved towards the wall of books and as his mind was focused elsewhere you turned your attention to the books and scrolls he had laid out on the table. 

The names of the items he had found caused your brow to furrow. Hell Gate of Fortuna... Devil Arms... were the names that you found among the books as Vergil walked back towards you. What was Vergil looking for? 

A memory of your first meeting struck you hard like a slap to the face. He was on a quest for power... How could you have forgotten? That was the only reason he was here after all, because you had something to offer and it wasn't the necklace that hung down to your chest anymore. You had thought about telling him about your encounter with Helene, but now you were having your doubts.

"Vergil what are you doing _here_ in Fortuna... No, _what_ are you looking for?" You asked. 

He came to a stop on the other side of the table, his ice blue eyes stared down at you indifferently. 

"More power." He stated simply as he moved to take a seat. 

"Don't you think you're strong enough already?!" You hadn't expected to get so emotional. 

You feared for him. If he continued down this path hungry for power. It would only lead to the Vergil you had seen, the corrupted dark version of himself. And his eyes narrowed as he stared down at you, cold and unforgiving. 

"It's not enough. And I'll strike down _anyone_ who gets in my way."

In your rage, you had grabbed one of the books at random from the pile he had collected and tossed it into the fireplace behind you. It lit ablaze near instantly burning a strange shade of green within the flames and Vergil stood before it, eyes wide as he tried to reach a hand within to save the leather bound book.

You stood to your feet and reached for his arm to stop him. Vergil moved from your touch quickly, pulling away from your grasp and with an open hand, he shoved you in the chest hard sending you falling to the ground. A small gasp passed your lips as the back of your head connected with the hard wood floor. The amulet around your neck glowed a dim green before the light vanished. It went unnoticed as your gaze, filled with disbelief and sadness, met _his_. A flicker of worry filled his gaze and just as instantly as it had appeared it had vanished. His ice blue eyes glared down at you, frigid and relentless.

You rose to your feet, your gaze hard and unforgiving. You had never thought he'd lay a hand on you, ever... but then again you were also no one to him. The only thing that was holding the two of you together was that stupid deal that you had made with him. And in the process you had caught feelings for the white haired man. Which only made what you were about to do much harder on your heart.

Your fingers grasped the necklace by the amulet, pulled and the golden chain popped. You tossed the trinket to the ground at Vergil's feet as he kept his eyes on you.

"Take what you need, then leave... Your services are no longer required." You stated firmly before turning away from him.

You marched out of the room refusing to look back as you made your way down the corridor and soon enough you had noticed that you had wandered into a portion of the manor that was unused since the disappearance of your parents. You hesitated as your eyes stared into the depths of the dimly lit hall. It was something out of a horror movie, especially considering that you couldn't see the end due to the black abyss. A figure walked out of the darkness, an all to familiar face and you glared at the white haired man. A smirk touched his lips as a mischievous glint filled his eyes. You opened your mouth to curse Vergil to the moon and back, only to hesitate. This was not Vergil. The way he was looking at you was wrong, so very wrong on so many levels.

Was this his brother?

A loud snap pulled your attention away and you glanced over your shoulder. There was nothing there behind you just the empty hall and when you glanced back to white haired man he was gone. You stepped further into the hall despite the growing darkness. Your foot had struck something hard as the sound of metal scrapped against the floor, causing you to nearly trip in the process. You knelt down and grabbed the metal. A horrified gasp passed your lips as you dropped the weapon. You wide eyes stared down at the broken Yamato. Your heart thundered in your chest at the implications of seeing Vergil's weapon in such a state.

You didn't want to see anymore.

You turned attempting to escape, only to run into Charles. A startled yell passed your lips upon seeing the butler. You placed a hand against your chest in a vain attempt to steady and comfort yourself.

"Charles! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" You stated as you tried to calm your nerves.

He stood before you in silence with a heartbroken look in his eyes. You glanced down to the obscured object he held in his arms. And without a word he turned away from you and disappeared. You felt as though you could finally breath. He wasn't real, none of it was.

The sudden sound of a door creaking open caught your attention and you glanced over your shoulder in the direction you were originally headed, further into the darkness. Curiosity had gotten the better of you and stepped forward through the open door. You found yourself inside of the pool room. You didn't even remember there being one, but one thing was for sure, this place was _dirty_.

The water of the pool had taken on a murky black color with the passage of time and your features contorted to one of disgust at the mildew like smell that permeated the air. You stepped further into the room and glanced around, you vaguely remembering being in here, though no definite details stuck out in your mind. Suddenly, you were pulled down into the water below before a yell could even escape you. You briefly came up for air and swam towards the edge of the pool, your hands grabbed the smooth tile as you moved to lift yourself up and an ice cold iron grip grabbed your ankle yanking back beneath the water.

You screamed bloody murder, terrified. Water filled your lungs as you were pulled under the surface. You chocked as your heart thundered in your chest rapidly and your mind panicked. You kicked your feet hoping to break from the grip. You were successful, thankfully.

You surfaced for air as a violent cough escaped you. There was silence then as the only noise came from the ripples that you made in the water. Maybe it had all been in your mind, you though.

Then you felt a cold hand, not your own nestled deep within the confines of your hair. You grasped the back of your head in fright feeling nothing there as you turned, eyes wide as you shivered.

A cold gentle touch appeared on your shoulder and hesitantly you glanced down to see a grey hand touching you. A sigh mixed with disbelief and horror, escaped you as you felt another hand slowly grasp at your face from behind, before pulling you under yet again.

Surrounded by cold darkness and touched by dozens of hands that pulled in all directions, a scream passed your lips, the last breath you had taken before you had gone under. And the air bubble rose to the surface as your desperate plea went unnoticed.


	6. Empty Promise

The darkness was setting in, your eyes became heavy, and your lips paled. You were floating - free of the burdens that haunted you. 

Then the world shifted, a black abyss surrounded you and your wide eyes glanced around into nothingness. You stood on your two feet. You weren't drowning nor being dragged into the pits of hell.

"My dear," A sweet melodic voice called out to you, deep and seductive. A man with long black hair parted in the center appeared before you - an intense hunger in his gaze, his eyes moved along the curves of your body. "I've waited for you for centuries." 

"What do you want?!" You yelled. 

Fear was consuming you, you didn't want to be here. You should have never walked down that hallway. You should have stayed with Vergil no matter how angry you were. Now you were stuck in a dark place with a demon for all you knew. 

A large inhuman smile pulled at his elegant face and he stepped forward, you stepped back, clenching your fists. 

"That power - the ability to see the future! You - you see all! That boy you're with wants you only for your power. Join me, I'll care for you," he held his hands out toward you as a disturbed feeling overwhelmed your body and you stepped back. "I'll take it then!" 

He lunged and a cry passed your lips - his lithe fingers wrapped around your neck and lifted you in the air, chocking the life from you. 

You brow furrowed, fingernails clawing at the hands around your throat and a smirk pulled at your lips. 

"If you could -" a cough passed your lips and his fingers tightened, "- then why haven't you already?" 

A snarl passed his lips and he threw you - your body soared like a rag doll until your back connected with the hard ground. A pained cry passed your lips as you struggled to move.

You'd never felt so vulnerable before. All the attacks you had endured your body had fought back against. Something changed and your mind searched your memory for something, anything that you had done differently. 

Vergil had rose from his peaceful sleep, disrupted - a deathly scream ripped through his defenses. Yamato was in his grasp and he was on the move. He maneuvered his way around the manor and with each passing second he became more frustrated. 

"This way master Vergil!" Charles called before disappearing down a hall. 

Vergil marched after the butler, fast paced and with a tightening grip on the hilt of his sword. Charles opened door after door as did Vergil. 

"I'm positive I heard the misses voice come from down here." Charles explained as he searched the dark empty hallway. Vergil walked further down the hall and came to a stop at a set of double doors that were left slightly open. 

He entered the dark room. The polished wood floors were covered in years of dust and the light post outside was barely visible through the muck that covered the windows. His eyes searched, his feet moving forward and still he didn't see any sign of you. Charles entered behind him a lantern in his hand and with squinted eyes he searched the other side of the large room. 

"This place was beautiful once. (Name) loved coming in here." Charles muttered. 

Vergil remained silent and his brow furrowed with each passing second. There was another person in the room besides the two of them. He could feel another presence, the soft shallow breaths a whisper in his ear. 

"Master Vergil!" 

The white haired man turned, his eyes landed on the distressed butler who pointed down into the empty pool, before descending himself. 

Vergil moved fast and landed on the ground down below before Charles. He was be your side, eyes searching for any sign of injury. You appeared to be asleep, expressionless and with closed eyes. 

Virgil's eyes narrowed and his fingers touched your cheek and neck, cradling your head in his hands. Your flesh was cold and unnaturally clammy. He called your name, gently shook you and waited. 

Nothing.

He felt his heart quicken as he tried to keep his mind clear and devoid of emotion. 

A green light bright and resolute illuminated the dark room calling his attention. His ice blue eyes shifted and his hand delved into the confines of his coat pocket. The emerald encased amulet shined in his grasp and Vergil's eyes brightened. 

 

An iron grip yanked at your hair lifting you off the ground and you glared at the dark haired man. You were about to open your mouth, to curse the man before you until you heard a familiar voice calling your name. 

It surrounded you, coming from all directions - a loud speaker in your ears and he must have heard it too. 

Vergil was calling out to you. 

A sense of relief filled your being and the demon before you gritted his teeth, bared his fangs. He pulled his arms back to strike you and just before his fist connected with your cheek a green light erupted between you both, a pained cry escaped him. The scent of burning flesh filled the air and he released his hold on you fast. 

A vortex, spinning and silent appeared behind you - dragging you from harms way before he could lash out again. A roller coaster, the worst sensation ever had rocked your body, careening you back into reality. You woke with a gasp, a sick feeling in your stomach as you sat up quickly. 

Vergil was kneeling before you, arms around you as your eyes searched frantically. 

You had never left the manor. That meant that everything you had just experienced happened in your mind. You hadn't realized Vergil's hands moved to grasp at your shoulders, firm - nor the calls of your name, the amulet around your neck once again. 

Your senses were overwhelmed, your eyes saw past him and a soft breath passed your lips. 

A white stone angel, gigantic and furious filled your sight. A black gate, towering above you, intimidating and evil poured darkness over Fortuna. Instantly as it had appeared it was gone and you were staring at Vergil once again.

"What happened?" His voice firm and narrowed eyes held you in place, despite the iron grip on your shoulders. 

You remained silent - your mouth tried to find the words, open and unsure of what to say. 

"They don't want the necklace, (Name). What do they want?" 

"I see things - things that haven't happened yet." You stated softly. Your eyes searched his, curious and scrutinizing. 

A small smirk pulled at the edge of his lips as a light filled his eyes 

Your own mind had turned against you. 

Vergil wanted to use you. You meant nothing to him. You were part of his quest for power now. 

"Don't get your hopes up - they're useless to you. All I've seen is Charles." 

The butler perked up at your words, an interested glimmer flickered in his eyes and he pointed to himself.

"You always look so sad." You muttered the words and Vergil pulled your attention yet again. 

"Nothing else?" 

You pressed your lips together firmly. "A darker, corrupt version of you, Vergil." 

A scoff passed his lips and he glared as if to say that that would never happen. 

After a brief silence you had all returned to the foyer. A blanket wrapped comfortingly around your shoulders fought back the cold and you inched closer to the fireplace. Charles really needed to take a look at the furnace and a sneeze escaped you to further your resolve in ordering the butler around. 

Vergil was seated in a dark leather arm chair, a thick book in his grasp with his eyes glued to the page. 

"Don't ever take the amulet off -" your eyes turned to meet his, but his gaze was still focused on the book in his grasp and he flipped to another page. "It protects you against harm." 

"Can I die with it on?" 

His gaze met yours and the book slammed shut. "I don't know." 

"Well that's not a good answer." 

He glared.

"It's the truth," you muttered. 

Your gaze shifted to the fire before you and you hugged yourself - within the flames you saw it, experienced it all over again for the second time that night and had it not been for Vergil you would have never escaped. 

"Thank you for saving me - again. I promise I won't get in your way. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. So just - forget it ever happened." You stated and your gaze shifted back to him. 

He gave a simple nod of his head, a gentleness filled his gaze for the briefest of moments and a smile touched your lips. 

You wondered if this was progress in your relationship - the friendship you shared. You hoped so, though you weren't sure you could keep the promise you had just made. Promises were made to be broken after all. 

You wouldn't watch him fall and you would stop it from happening no matter the cost.


	7. Crushed Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such the long wait and the number of typos that you guys will no doubt find. I hope you guys enjoy!

Your eyes slowly fluttered opened and you rubbed the crust from you eyes. The dip in the bed beside you, the extra added weight of another body had drawn your attention to the man sound asleep next to you. 

With a trembling hand you reached out towards him, to run your hands through his stark white hair. His chest rose and fell - rhythmic and melodious as he peacefully slept. A light smile touched your lips and you pulled your hand back, resisting the urge to touch him. 

Quietly you moved out of bed and out of the room, covered in a thin nightgown and a large white sweater that was a little too large for your frame. You made your way to the kitchen and a large smile found your lips when you spotted Charles. You rested your arms on the island, opposite of him as you watched him work. 

"Ah~ There's no need for you to be here miss I would have brought you breakfast." He stated with a warm smile as he placed a cup of warm tea before you. 

"I haven't spoken much to you since - well since everything." You said. 

Your eyes landed on the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen and your heart stopped. The large mark in the wooden door pulled the smile from your lips as your mind wandered. 

The pitch black eyes of the demonic maid had filled your mind, the knife in her grasp and the feeling of absolute terror that you felt captured your heart. 

You pulled your thoughts returned to you, the present visible again and your hand trembled. You tightened your grip around the handle of the tea cup without realizing. 

"He seems to be quite the enigma." Charles said. 

You felt bad for not knowing what he was talking about, but you could guess without having the butler know of your own troubles. His back was turned to you and the sweet smell of maple syrup wafted your senses for what seemed like the first time. 

"I think I've got him all figured out," You aside and you lazily brushed a finger along the rim of your tea cup. "He's a power hungry narcissistic fool that for some reason has taken a liking to me. He might also have daddy issues..." 

Charles turned to glance at you curiously and your gaze met his. A smile pulled at your lips. "Kidding. He's kind in his own way," your brow furrowed and your lip pressed together as you thought about the white haired man. "Affectionate when he wants to be and - selfless maybe? He's been helping me this entire time when I have nothing to offer him." 

"I'm sure Master Vergil finds value in protecting you miss. He doesn't seem like the sort of man to do things without reason." Charles stated as he turned back to flipping pancakes and frying eggs. 

You bit your lip as you mulled your thoughts over in your head. From the man resting in your bed upstairs to the one standing before you. 

What sort of way was there to ask someone if they were possibly a demon without it coming out as incredibly awkward? 

You asked yourself over and over. Until it dawned on you that there was no normal approach. After all, this wasn't a normal situation and so you decided you'd attack it head on. 

"Char-" 

An all too familiar irritated scoff filled the air and you turned to find Vergil marching into the kitchen with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Good morning," you said with a light smile and a set of ice blue eyes glared in your direction. 

So much for being kind. 

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" You asked curiously as you sipped at your tea. 

"No, but I'm wondering if you were dropped on your head as a child." He clipped as he waved a hand in your direction. 

What? What had you done? You glanced at Charles and the aging man cracked a smile. He pulled his pocket watch from his coat pocket and handed it to you. 

And sure enough in the reflection of the silver cover, you saw a warped version of yourself - with a mess of a hair. 

"My hair," you almost yelled. 

"More like a nest. A bird might wander into it if you go outside. Care to go for a walk?" Vergil said as a smirk touched his lips. 

Charles placed a cup of tea before Vergil as well and you glared at the man beside you. You took back ever single compliment you had given him within your mind. 

You remained there beside him with a disheveled appearance and an annoyed expression on your face. You had eaten your breakfast in silent hate all while glaring at Vergil. A mischievous glint filled his gaze and you turned away near instantly. 

"I need to go into town on business. Don't take too long getting ready. I'll leave you behind." Those were his final words as he rose from his seat and wandered out of the kitchen. 

Charles gathered the empty plates and cups on the table, placed them in the sink and offered you a perfect smile. He followed you all the way upstairs and set the bath for you like usual. 

You had placed your clothes on the bathroom counter and crossed your arms beneath your chest as you stared at the butler. He gathered the necessary items for your bath and placed them on the floor beside the pristine white tub. 

"Charles," he perked up at the sound of his name and casted a curious glance in your direction. "Did you know Helene of Fortuna?" 

He walked towards the door in silence and your eyes followed him. He rested his hand on the glass knob, turned to you with a mysterious smile and said: "You should hurry and get prepared. Then you can tell me all about your date with Master Vergil when you return." 

A flush dusted your checks as your brow furrowed in embarrassment. "It's not a date!" You practically cried the words. A chuckle escaped Charles' lips and he shut the door behind him on his way out. 

Little words were exchanged on the car ride into the city with Vergil. His eyes were focused on the road and yours were focused on the passing scenery with a bored expression etched almost permanently onto your face. 

"What are we going into town for?" You asked breaking the silence. 

"That's for me to know." He replied flatly. 

A heavy sigh passed your lips at his words and your mood dampened. Charles' teasing earlier in the day had gotten you excited for the possibility of having an actual date with Vergil. You weren't surprised your thoughts had drifted off in such a direction. Vergil was getting more appealing day after day. 

And the physical attraction you felt towards him was becoming harder and harder to ignore. It was magnetic. The pull you felt towards him like magic. All of your senses were heightened around him and even the slightest touch worked your heart and mind in overdrive. 

The car stopped suddenly and you glanced around curiously, and hopped out of the car just as Vergil did. His ice blue eyes met yours and he pointed at you. 

"Don't move." Were his commanding words as he walked into the darkest looking shop on the planet. 

You had never seen it before, but you were surely never walking in there, not while the shops owner had all sorts of strange contraptions and creatures hanging at the display window. It seemed as though he didn't want you in there either and felt confident enough to leave you on the street leaning against his fancy blue car.

You stood there alone, passing the time on your cellphone with a somber expression on your face. 

Countless of unread texts from your friends swarmed your messenger inbox. They progressed from anger to gradual intense worry. After all you hadn't shown up to school in days. Charles had no doubt chalked it up to the flu to get the school office to leave you both alone. 

You responded to each individual with an apology and a generic message that mentioned a lot had happened in the last few days. Their responses were fast, faster than they had ever messaged back in fact and it brought a small smile to your lips. They asked for details none of which you could share. 

It didn't take long for Vergil to return to your side with a blank expression and black paper bag in his hand. Ice blue eyes briefly glanced in your direction as he placed the the bag into the back seat of the car. You hadn't bothered to glance at him, eyes still focused on the bright white screen of your phone. 

"(Name)," you glanced at him then and your fingers continued to type away. "Do you need anything?" 

You had the keyboard engrained into your brain and texting without your eyes on the phone was a piece of cake. A useless talent of yours that seemed to get the majority of people to laugh. All except for Vergil. His eyes seemed to darken little by little.

"Yeah, we should head into a store down the street. I don't think it's too far from here." You said. 

You returned your attention to the screen, sent your message and slipped the phone back into your pocket. 

You walked ahead of Vergil, leading him to the store you had mentioned to him earlier, with a spring in your step. When you entered the boutique an excited smile touched your lips. 

You hadn't been into your favorite shop in a while. It was a tad bit on the expensive side and you hadn't really bough much from the place, except for the small silver ring on your pointer finger. 

It was an artsy establishment with chandeliers hanging about the room and an array of fabrics all different colors and patterns draped about. It had given you the bohemian tent kind of feel. You wandered hoping for something of interest to catch your eye.

A white dress placed in the center of the store had sparked your curiosity and you moved to its location. You stared at the mannequin with hearts in your eyes. 

It was perfect. A sales woman approached you, enthusiastic and with a large smile on her face. 

"Would you like to try it on?" She asked.

"No than-" 

"She'll try it on." Came a deep voice. 

You glanced at the white haired man behind you in surprise. You hadn't expected Vergil to speak up. 

The sales woman grabbed the dress and showed you to the fitting area. Vergil of course followed after being told kindly not to. He waited outside the fitting room door with in irritated tick in his brow and a scowl on his lips. 

When you emerged with the dress on his eyes had instantly landed on you. It was a thin silken white dress, soft to the touch, with a sweat heart cut and a comfortable length that brushed against your knees. Thin wisps of white fabric flowed from the thin straps of the dress acting as a sleeve of sorts. 

"Finally something that makes you look presentable. We'll take it." He said with a grumble as he walked away. You grabbed your other clothes in a hurry and followed after him. 

"Vergil we are not getting this!" You said as you walked up to him. 

He had already paid for the dress before you had even reached him and he offered you an icy glare before he walked out the door. 

You followed him back to the car in silence, irritated with the man in front of you. He never listened to anything you said and you pressed your lips firmly together in annoyance. 

Once seated in the car he offered you a bag to place your clothes into. You mumbled a small 'thank you' for purchasing the dress and directed your attention to your cellphone in your lap as it buzzed. 

Vergil briefly glanced at the phone as you ignored the call. Your eyes focused on the passing scenery as Vergil drove towards the edge of town. 

"Aren't you going to answer that? I'm sure your boyfriend misses you." His voice was clipped as he said the words. 

You turned to him brow furrowed in confusion. 

Boyfriend? 

A smile touched your lips at the prospect of Vergil being jealous and threatened by another man. 

"Are you jealous?" You asked, voice teasing. 

"There's nothing to be jealous of." He retorted. His hand tightened on the steering wheel and you rolled your eyes at his antics.

"My best friend, that's who called. She's worried." You muttered as you glanced out the window again. 

A somber expression touched your lips as your eyes focused on the image laid out before you. 

The river was beautiful at this time of the day. The sun kissed the edge of the horizon with an orange glow that illuminated the crystal clear water. It sparkled under the dying light of the sun. 

"Hey, can we stop?" You hadn't realized the words had passed your lips until Vergil had pulled the car to the side of the road

You hopped out near instantly and stood on the edge of the road. The wind nipped at your exposed flesh, a crisp chill that bared the breath of fall. You trembled slightly under the gentle breeze. A bitter smile touched your lips and Vergil moved to stand beside you. 

"I know I'll never have a normal life again," you glanced at him with a bitter smile. "I just don't think I'll be able to see this place again." 

"You'll see it again. I'll make sure of it." Vergil said firmly. 

His gaze held yours, the intense blue of his eyes held you grounded. The strength and determination in his gaze brought a genuine small smile to your lips.

"I just hope I can see it again with you," you said as you walked back towards the car. He remained silent and followed. 

You were on the road again. The sun had set and darkness had taken the sky. The moon was blacked out by heavy rain clouds overhead. 

You joked and jabbed at he man beside you trying to lighten the dampened mood that you had caused. He had cracked a smirk at your antics causing a content laugh to pass your lips. 

A sudden orange hue above the tree line caught your attention. Your smile vanished as you stared in wonder. The deep orange glow caused your heart to quicken and Vergil's expression turned darker by the second. 

A breath of disbelief passed your lips when the car rolled to a stop. Tears brimmed your eyes as your eyes focused on the scene before you.

A great fire touched the heavens where the manor once stood crushing the last shred of hope that filled your heart.


	8. Touch of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Updates for this fic should be quicker from now on. I already have the next few chapters after this outlined. I promise not to leave you all waiting months for the next update lol. Again sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

You had moved without thinking, heart racing and with shallow breath you pushed forward despite the blazing heat. Even from such a far distance you could feel the raging flames that engulfed the manor. 

Vergil was calling to you, yelling to be more precise. The tone of his voice was heavy - filled with anger and a slight touch of worry. Your mind had blocked out his calls from behind you, the hissing and cracking of wood filled your ears. 

Charles was the one on your mind. Damn the house and everything else in it. The most important thing was that your friend, your guardian - no your family was okay. He was all you had left and you couldn't lose him too. The light wrinkles of his eyes when he smiled filled your mind and near instantly you felt tears slip down your cheeks. 

Vergil had suddenly appeared before you, far too fast for you to register and you collided into him. His large hands had grabbed you, tight and a scowl held his lips. 

A sob escaped your lips as you pleaded and begged him to let you go. You struggled against him and his hold tightened painfully on your wrists. 

A wail, painful as if the building was alive sounded from the manor as a loud explosion erupted from one of the wings. Vergil pulled you close to him, holding you tight as he held your head gently against his chest. You cried between gasps for air as he held you in his embrace. 

"We can't do anything (Name)." He said as gently as possible. 

You remained silent as your body relaxed and Vergil took the opportunity to walk you back to the car. The autumn chill pricked at your flesh again and a gentle warmth soothed the aches away. 

You glanced at Vergil with eyes red and swollen from tears that continued to drip down your cheeks. You pulled his blue leather coat together around your shoulders, holding tight to the fabric. Silently, you entered the car, shut the door behind you and rested your head against the window. 

Time passed as Vergil drove away. It felt like forever - an eternity that road stretched out for. Your tears had eventually stopped and you took comfort in the warmth of Vergil's coat. 

The scent it gave off was soothing and reminded you off him and your mind bubbled with a small spark of lust and happiness. The weight on your heart - crushing and filled with despair overpowered all other feelings and emotions that you felt. 

Your eyes fluttered close and your mind drifted into blackness as exhaustion overtook your body. There was a brief moment in time where you had heard and felt those around you - a darkness still clouded your mind. 

You were being carried, by a pair of familiar hands, strong and rough from years of battle. A scent like no other that pulled at your senses and his deep comforting voice lulled you back to sleep. 

A sweet image was painted from your memories, one that you had forgotten. You must have been no older that five clad in a silken pink dress with white stockings. You were trying to climb the counter to reach the top shelf where the cookies were kept. 

You were trying to be sneaky so that your parents wouldn't catch - they hardly came into the kitchen to begin with but still. You're mind then had feared they'd catch you red handed. 

It wasn't them that had caught you but a frantic and worried Charles. You stared up at him wide eyed. He scolded you and lifted you into his arms. His appearance hadn't changed. 

Come to think of it. Charles didn't seem to age at all, he always looked the same. 

You pointed to the jar of cookies and a sigh passed the man's lips as he reached to grab one. He held it out to you and you offered him a large content smile and he chuckled. 

You woke with a start, eyes wide and curious as you glanced around at your unfamiliar surroundings. You sat up in the bed you were in, covered by a thick and fluffy comforter and what seemed to be an endless amount of pillows. 

You were alone in the extravagant bedroom and the familiar leather blue coat draped over a chair soothed the worry that had filled your mind. 

The deep redwood walls gave the room a warm touch and the decorative rug on the ground must have taken years to weave together. 

You kicked the blankets from your body and walked towards the bay doors that led out onto the balcony. A crack of lightning flickered through the dark night sky as the rain beat down heavy against the glass. 

"Finally awake," a soft voice stated. 

You glanced over your shoulder to find Vergil walking into the room towards you. Your brow furrowed as and your bottom lip quivered as his hands reached out towards you. 

"I shouldn't be here." You said with shaky breath as you stepped past him. "I'll put you in danger too." 

He remained silent and his eyes narrowed when they met yours. The words left your mouth without restraint as you shook your head. You gave him no room to speak as you continued. 

"Charles is gone because of me, because of _who_ I am - _what_ I am. Your death is not one that I want on my hands." You said as you paced the room back and forth, tears streaming down your face. 

"You know Helene was right - I met her by the way. Everything I see will come to pass. And that -" your voice shook as you held your arms out in accepted defeat. "I saw that too. It's only a matter of time before -" 

"Shut up." His voice was firm, cold as he stepped towards you. 

You froze under his gaze, mouth open mid-sentence as he closed the distance between you both. His hand grasped your shoulders firmly causing you to jump at the skin to skin contact. And the familiar spark lit your mind. 

His fingers gently titled your head upwards and his eyes stared into your own. Your heart thundered in your chest at the smoldering dark gaze deep within the ice blue orbs. 

The soft flesh of his lips touched your own and your body increased in temperature - every nerve had been set aflame. And you had felt alive again. 

You pressed yourself flush against his body as your hands gently held his face. His arms wound around - enveloping you in warm embrace as his lips fought yours for dominance. 

If it hadn't had been for intensity of emotions that wrapped your heart and mind you would have heard the knock on the door. 

An awkward unfamiliar voice filled the air and Vergil pulled away from you almost reluctantly. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced over his shoulder to the man standing in the door way. 

He reminded you of Charles and you struggled to fight off the tears that burned your eyes. The man bowed and offered Vergil an apology as he stepped into the room. He had a head of grey hair, pulled back into a small ponytail and a monocole over his right eyes. 

"This is Archer and Salma," as is if on cue a petite young woman, unnaturally beautiful, stepped out from behind the butler and bowed. "Do whatever you will with them." Vergil said with a wave of his hand.

A flush dusted your cheeks as you greeted them both. So much for first impressions. 

Your gaze followed Salma as she wandered over to the bed and tided the sheets. You would have been lying to yourself if you hadn't acknowledged the stroke of jealous that passed through you briefly. 

Her hair was a rich brown that cascaded down her shoulders in waves and her sultry brown eyes always seemed to drift towards Vergil in curiosity then to you.

He wasn't paying much attention to her as he barked off a list of things that needed to be done to the older man, but you were. And her eyes drifted to you, a glint of mischief filled them and she smirked. 

"Master Vergil, you've never brought a human home before," she had suddenly appeared before you and her fingers brushed along the apple of your cheek gently. "Are we allowed to play with her?" 

"Hold your tongue, _girl_ ," his words were fierce as he glared at her. "Remove yourself, before I see to it myself." 

She practically rolled her eyes at his words and slowly stepped away from you. She offered you a smirk as she walked out of the room and Archer followed soon after, shutting the door behind himself. 

"They're both demons..." you muttered. 

"Archer won't cause you trouble." He replied as her sat down at a heavy wooden desk in the corner. 

"And Salma?" 

"A whore that spits lies, don't entertain yourself with her." He grumbled out the words. 

You hummed in thought and your next words were cut short by the loud blaring of a phone. Your eyes searched the room until they landed on Vergil. He pulled the device from his pocket and offered it to you. 

"Your annoying friends keep calling. I'm sure they've heard." Vergil said. 

He held a blank expression and his blue orbs held yours. Your fingers brushed against his as you took the cellphone from his hands. 

The spark that had ignited between you was gone as quickly as it appeared. Your eyes held his as you answered the phone and a high pitched squeal met your ears. You tried to soothe and calm the girl on the line as she worried frantically. 

_'It's all over the over the news! Where are you? What happened?'_ She bombarded you with questions after questions and a distressed sigh passed your lips. 

Vergil inclined his head towards the door and moved. With an abrupt farewell you ended the call telling her that you were safe and she needn't worry. 

"Vergil," he glanced over his shoulder as he stopped in the door way, hand resting on the door knob. "I'm going to rest some more. I'll see you later." You answered. 

He remained silent, judging your words in his mind before he gave a simple nod of his head and closed the door behind himself. 

You couldn't discern the emotions swirling within your heart clearly with the intense amount of sorrow that pulled at your being. 

All you wanted to do was rest.

You pulled the covers back that Salma had fixed and nestled yourself back beneath the blankets. You curled into yourself and closed your eyes as tears stained your cheeks. Sleep hadn't come as quickly as you expected. Memories of Charles filed your thoughts. Hours must have passed before your mind quieted. Darkness took hold of you, washing the pain away as your thoughts drifted into slumber. 

The crackle of fire and pained cries roused you from your sleep. Somehow you had ended up on the stone cold floor and your brow furrowed at the darkness around you. 

It was as if death itself were around the corner. 

Your eyes glanced at a flash of silver that had caught your gaze. A pair of shoulder guards, intricately engraved and elegant sat on the sleeves of your dress. They were damaged - a crack, large and obscene ran through the metal.

You rose to your feet and stared down curiously, wondering what the rest of your appearance was like. Your bare feet and legs were painted black as if you had been dragged through mud, even the hem of your dress was dirtied. 

This was not the way you were dressed when you had gone to bed. Apprehension filled your mind as you realized that this was not the present reality, but one of the future.

That was the least of your concerns though. What bothered you the most was the dried red stain that covered your entire abdomen and the lack of pain that accompanied it. 

This vision was different from the rest.

You took a step forward when you noticed a familiar royal blue coat in the distance and you yelled out to him. 

He stiffened and slowly turned to face you. Vergil's ice blue eyes met yours, wide and filled with nothing short of disbelief and horror. His eyes glistened as tears threatened to spill forth yet he held them back on pure will. 

His appearance startled you. He was tired, drained of all energy and Yamato - his precious blade - was broken. Half of it rested on the ground, the other held loosely in his grasp.

You ran towards him, trying to close the distance between you and you felt yourself fall as the floor gave out.

And you rose from sleep with a gasp for air. A sweat lined your brow as your fingers tightened on the dark colored blankets of Vergil's bed. Tears filled your eyes as you silently sobbed to yourself. The vision that had invaded your sleep felt all too real and worried your heart.

Not even in your dreams could you escape the harsh reality of death that awaited you both.


	9. Love's Perfect Ache

You were surprised to find that Vergil had left without so much as a warning and he had vanished for a few days. Archer had apologized on his behalf. You had remained in Vergil's room since his departure. Being without him wasn't as bad as you expected, Salma tended to your every need and kept you company. 

Archer had been kind enough to bring you a different book each day from the library of the manor to keep you entertained. You followed the butler down the large staircase, after boredom had struck you hard, and your eyes wandered the interior of Vergil's home.

The foyer was incredibly large and spacious giving way that the rest of the home was designed to be as equally magnificent. Archway after archway carved from the darkest granite you'd ever seen stood tall - elegant and sophisticated in appearance. 

You had asked the butler for directions to the kitchen and either from the goodness of his heart or because he was the head butler he guided you to the kitchen personally. 

A soft aromatic smell wafted your senses as you came closer. It was positively heavenly and as if on cue your stomach wailed in anticipation. You hadn't eaten in awhile. 

Archer offered you a light bow, bending at the waist, before he wandered off down the hall to return to his work. 

You entered the kitchen to find Salma busy, stirring a pot of what appeared to be a hearty soup. Hearts filled your eyes as you quietly approached and a light smile touched her lips when you moved to stand beside her. 

"It'll be done shortly," she answered. 

"Good, I feel like I haven't eaten in years." You replied with a large smile.

A laugh bubbled passed her lips. "I see why Vergil likes you - your smile is contagious." 

Salma placed the spoon down to the side as she covered the pot again. She moved about the kitchen grabbing items from different cabinets. She set another pot on the stove as she continued to speak.

"How did you two meet?" You could hear the curiosity in her voice as her eyes met yours. 

"He saved me I suppose." You said. The memory of that day briefly played through your mind and a fond smile touched your lips.

Her dark brown eyes held yours and a blank expression filled her eyes - dark and empty. She turned her gaze away, back to her task at hand and her face tightened. 

"For once you're the first human that isn't detestable," your eyes widened slightly at her words. "Don't entertain yourself with the thought of Vergil falling in love with you." Her dark brown eyes met yours again. 

"He abandoned his humanity - took comfort in his demonic heritage. Demons only care about one thing, and that's more - more power, more money. All of it." She continued. "We think only of ourselves."

You remained silent - held your tongue a as you listened to her words and your brow furrowed. You played her words in your head over and over - a repetitive endless cycle. A frown pulled at your lips as you turned from her and without a single word you had left. 

You walked around the mansion, dragging your feet as you walked by room after room until you had found the library. You couldn't discern the bundle of emotions that rattled around within your heart. Maybe a good book would ease your troubles - if only for a little. 

You had entered the library and was astounded by the amount of books Vergil had in his collection. There were hundreds of all different sizes. They ranged from normal topics to the supernatural. And you couldn't help that your fingers reached for a book on magic. 

It was small but uncharacteristically heavy for its size. You appeared awkward as you tried to move towards a chair and table in the corner with a tiny book weighing you down. Well at least you knew it wouldn't be boring. 

Your interest had piqued and a mischievous glee filled smile touched your lips as you placed the book on the table. A light sigh of relief escaped you as you sat down. You flipped the book open to the first page. Your brow furrowed in confusion as your eyes focused harder. 

A foreign language, great. 

A language that didn't even look real for the most part. The words shifted slightly something that went unnoticed to your eyes as you were filled with disappointment. With an annoyed huff, you closed the book shut and moved to grab another.

You wandered back over to the shelves and pulled a book at random. Another one much more interesting than the first grabbed your attention and you reached for it instead. The first had been feather light to the touch and you hadn't noticed that it began to float. And the one in your hands gave off a strange golden glow. 

A slight gasp of wonder passed your lips as you noticed the levitating text. You snatched the book out of the air, adding it to the growing pile in your arms. With a few more books, you returned to your seat and tried to find something interesting to pass the time.

Book after book, you tried to decipher the unintelligible markings on the pages. Annoyance filled you once again as you hoped the next one would give you something worthy and legible. 

This one too was like the others, but you noticed the words shift before your eyes and you stared down at it in awe. Little by little the words became legible and flowing sentences filled the pages. 

You rubbed at your eyes wondering if your mind had played tricks on you and sure enough the words stopped moving, yet you could read them now. You sat there for hours reading the single book out of pure curiosity. 

Anyone could use magic if they had the right items or under specific circumstances. And so you tried just that - to create a little magic with the amulet around your neck as a conduit. 

It was all based on pure emotion and so you tried just that to pour your feelings out into something, anything. 

The amulet around your neck flickered to life and a bright green light illuminated the room as golden swirls appeared forming a pool on the table. A breeze picked up, pages from opened books turned and the chandelier rattled. The breeze whispered in your ears - voices carried from the beyond. 

A picture was beginning to form on the table, one that looked very familiar and yet different at the same time. A young man with white hair and striking blue eyes. And just before you could get a clear look at his face a loud crack sounded, sharp, and instinctively you glanced down as a small curse passed your lips. 

The magic died - the swirls of green and gold vanished and a defeated sigh passed your lips. You removed the amulet from your neck and stared down at it within the palm of your hand. 

It's sparkle had vanished and a large unsightly crack ran through it. You wondered how you'd explain this one to Vergil when he returned. You felt more frustrated with yourself as you rose from your seat. 

You placed all the books back into their rightful place, left the library quietly and returned to the confines of Vergil's room.

Within a few hours he was back and he had entered the room, removed his coat and boots as his eyes focused on you. Silence echoed between you both as your eyes were focused on a sappy romantic novel that Archer had grabbed for you while he was in town. 

"You're unnaturally quiet," Vergil said. Your eyes met his unemotionless ones as he approached the bed you were laying in. 

"I-I didn't mean to I swear," you muttered. You grabbed the amulet off of the nightstand and held it out to him. Almost instantly a scoff passed his lips. 

"Idiot." 

Vergil sat on the edge of the bed as his eyes glared at you. You remained silent and your eyes softened as they focused on the details of his face. His gaze intensified as he waited for you to speak. 

"I heard you turned your back on your humanity. Is that why all you care about is getting more power?" You asked as you shut the book in your lap closed. 

His attention remained focused on you and his eyes narrowed. "I see Salma has been running her mouth," he said. 

"Human emotions are a weakness. I don't want them nor need them. They'd be a hinderance. The only thing humans and demons have in common is fear." He explained. 

"I think they make you stronger and you've shown emotions, I've seen it. I've never seen you afraid though." You muttered in response. 

"Nor would you. Hence the purpose of discarding all feeling. I will not fall victim to the one emotion that drives all species to bad decisions," he said firmly. "After all you're here because you acted the same way. You are afraid of death." 

You remained silent as you contemplated his words. 

Fear had driven you to this moment - to him. You were afraid yes, but not for the reasons that he believed. You had feared your death before, but now you had come to terms with it. If it happened today then so be it. You'd welcome it with open arms. 

You didn't know when or under what circumstances it would happen - you just knew it would come to pass. You nor him would be able to change that. You kept your thoughts to yourself as a light smile touched your lips.

"Maybe you're right," you said. "Vergil, would you show me - would you show me what the other you looks like?" 

It was his turn to remain silent as his face hardened without expression. Yet his eyes gave way to his true emotions. Uncertainty and above all, a flicker of fear that had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

"You listened to nothing I said." He stated blankly. 

"I won't be afraid," your voice left your lips in a soft whisper. "What scares me is the feelings that I have. I don't know whether if they're genuine or if it's some higher power playing a game with me - with us." You continued. 

"I don't think either of us will ever know," he said. You glanced down at your hands clenched together in your lap before meeting his gaze again. 

Vergil's eyes held your own as they slowly burned brighter and his body shifted before you and your eyes widened slowly in awe. You sat up, focused on the creature that sat before you. All the while his bright blue eyes were trained on you. Your hand reached out to him and landed on his cheek. 

The all familiar spark ignited your being when you touched him and a warm smile touched your lips. 

The flesh of his face was soft and leather like to the touch - smooth and dark in color. The soft pads of his clawed hand landed on your much smaller one and he shut his eyes as he inhaled your scent. Your fingers slipped through his gentle grasp as you moved closer to him. You wrapped your arms around him in a warm embrace and shut your eyes. 

His hands moved to hold you and he shifted back to his human appearance with a shudder. A shaky breath passed his lips and his fingers tightened around the fabric of your clothes, tight. 

His lips gentle and feather soft pressed against the crook of your neck. He suckled at the sweet spot garnering a soft moan to pass your parted lips. You grabbed at his broad shoulders, grip tight and his hands traveled down the length of your back, slow and deliberate. 

Vergil's lips traveled up your neck as his hands found purchase on your thighs. He was tough in handling you - pulling you to straddle him. 

"What happened to weakness?" You asked breathlessly, a small smile of triumph mixed with glee touched your lips. 

A growl escaped him as his lips found yours. Each kiss was passionate and rough - and each stole your breath away. 

Your hands moved from his shoulders to his chest and your fingers unzipped the black vest covering his body. The pads of your fingers roamed the taught muscles of his abdomen as he dominated each kiss. 

A hardness pressed against you eliciting another moan - deeper and filled with need. He was well endowed just by looking at the tent in his leather pants. He pulled away from you suddenly, eyes dark with lust as he pulled the rest of his clothes off along with your own. 

Without realizing your hands had traveled between your legs and your face reddened in excitement. His hand had grabbed yours tight and he gently placed them around his neck as he guided you backwards until your back hit the bed. 

Vergil settled between your legs and without so much as a warning, he entered you. A gasp escaped you both at the sensation of feeling complete. He was large just as you had expected and your toes curled. Euphoria had lit your mind aflame - a chemical reaction awaiting combustion. 

He rested his forehead against your own as his hands rested on both sides of your head for support and you wrapped your arms around him - nails digging into the flesh of his back. Not a single complaint escaped him and you rocked your hips to each of his thrusts. 

You rolled and rocked your hips, accompanying him each step of the way as breathy moans escaped you both. His hands balled into fists beside you, the bed sheets caught between his fingers as he held tight to the fabric. 

The snap of his hips had become rougher and faster. Sweat glistened over your bodies as you both searched for release. One of his hands found your hips and he held tight, bruising flesh as he pumped into you harder. 

Your toes curled and his body tightened as you both came undone. A warmth filled your being - a blissful serenity as his arms wound around you, holding you tight. You both remained that way for a few minutes before he slipped beside you. 

You covered yourself with the blankets as his gaze focused on you. You glanced at him then and his eyes burned an intensity of emotions - his face expressionless and cold. 

"Vergil-" His index finger landed on your lips gently, effectively silencing you. 

You hadn't noticed the lack of energy that coursed through your being - the flames that fueled your actions had died. You had disregarded it as your body being exhausted and needing to rest. You did notice however the satisfied smirk on his lips. 

"Get some rest, you'll need it." And with those simple words his finger fell from your lips as he closed his eyes. 

You wanted to tell him the feelings that had lingered in your heart - that you had fallen for him in less than a week of being together. Your mind drifted as your heart ached in a perfect resonance of endearment. 

You'd wait for the next day to come to tell him everything and nothing would hold you back.


	10. Light of Brilliance

It was the first time you had awoken without the burden of prophetic visions of the future - or regular dreams. It was hard to tell the difference between them after a while.

You clutched the blankets close to your chest - remembering the events that happened the night before and a nervousness swept through you. You turned to face him, to express the fear and uncertainty that burned like a scorching fire through your head.

Vergil hadn't been beside you in the king sized bed as you expected. In fact he wasn't in the room at all.

You rose, taking the blankets with you as you ventured into the attached bathroom. Your fingers trembled as they searched for the light switch. A nice relaxing soak in the tub while you thought about life was in order.

The nervousness ate away at your mind as you rested in the tub - head against the edge as your eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. _It was only one time. Nothing would happen. It would all be okay._ You repeated the words over and over in your mind.

An image of a woman, beautiful with long flowing blonde hair, distracted you from your thoughts. It was quick and you had nearly missed it, along with a few other images that you hadn’t caught. With an annoyed sigh, you brushed away all thought of her as you finished cleaning your body and dressed for the day. You had other things to worry about.

You ate breakfast in silence - only words of thanks passed your lips for Salma as you wandered out of the kitchen. With a full stomach and an edge of determination in your heart you searched for the white haired man.

When you had found him he was in a large room - barefooted and wearing black sweatpants and a grey tank top. Sweat dripped from his face down to his chin and his muscles tightened. His fingers whitened, the grip he had on Yamato was tight. Archer silently stood to the side -propped with his arms behind his back with a iced bucket of bottled water by his feet and prestige white rags clenched in his hands.

You remained in the doorway watching him train in silence. He was so focused - the raw power behind his stance was mesmerizing. You hoped he couldn't hear the thundering of your heart, heightened and working in overdrive.

Ice blue eyes briefly flickered in your direction and his arms dropped as he stood straight before he glanced at the butler. Archer moved to his side and handed him a rag then the bottle of water.

"Vergil," you said as you stepped forward.

He turned to you and those ice blue eyes, piercing and cold, glared at you. You halted in your movements as his gaze darkened.

"Can't you see I'm busy." His words were clipped and harsh.

You disappeared then without a word as you walked away from the training room. Your heart felt unnaturally heavy, a discomfort you weren't used to.

He had never spoken that way to you before. You wondered if it was because he didn't want the night before to mean anything. That he wanted no attachments.

Your feet had carried you to the front door and outside. Salma suddenly appeared blocking your path at the bottom of the steps. She bowed to you and said: "Master Vergil had strict rules that you cannot leave without protection."

A scoff passed your lips. Your annoyance and anger towards the man was bubbling. You needed to calm your mind.

"It's not like he'd notice I was gone anyways." You retorted. "If he's so worried, he can come along himself."

You marched past her, leaving Salma in at the foot of the stairs as you walked the length of the driveway. You hadn't looked back to see her vanish.

You had made it into town without incident and you rubbed at your arms. Today was the official first day of winter and the chill bit at your flesh. Maybe you hadn't dressed warm enough.

You wandered the market - the sweet scent of hot chocolate and cinnamon baked goods wafted your senses drawing a smile to your lips. Christmas lights and decorations hung from the side of building and above tiny pathways, giving the town a dream like feel. The streets were packed with tourists - happy couples and families.

You reached into to your pocket and by chance found a couple of bills. You had purchased yourself some hot chocolate and a cinnamon twisted pastry. A brief moment of happiness filled your heart as you chewed on the stick.

A small smile touched your lips as you searched each stall to see the gifts and foods they had to offer. A silver glimmer had caught your eye.

A deep blue thin fabric bracelet with a metal centerpiece had brought thoughts of Vergil back to your mind again. It was nothing short of beautiful. The metal dial in the centers intricate pattern gave the piece a sophisticated feel. It would be the perfect gift for the upcoming holidays.

With the little bit of cash that you had left you purchased it with a content smile on your face. You sipped at the hot drink as a warmth filled your heart yet still the cold bit at your flesh.

Your breath fanned out before you as you bundled the scarf around your neck closer to your nose and lips. A sudden touch of your shoulder pulled your attention - gentle firm grip, no doubt a man's because of how large the fingers felt.

You had expected to see Vergil when you turned, the annoying white haired man that had captured your heart. Instead your eyes widened, not out of surprise but complete terror. You had dropped your coffee, spilling the barely sipped contents unto the ground.

"Now, now (Name). Look at the mess you've made." His voice was sultry and deep. You'd never forget his voice.

He held you close - the long dark haired man that wanted you solely for your prophetic visions - arm tight around you. Your brow furrowed as you glared up at him. Despite the unwavering hatred in your eyes, your heart thundered in your chest.

He smirked and leaned close to you, his lips brushed against the shell of your ear and he whispered dangerously. "Whatever you do, don't cause a scene or I'll slaughter everyone here."

Your glare intensified and you pushed away from him. You had only escaped because he had allowed it, after all he was stronger than you. A merry filled laugh passed his lips and he linked his arms with yours, drawing you close once again.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." He urged you forward and you remained rooted to the ground with a frown on your lips.

"I said let's go for a walk." He said as he pulled on your hand.

It was more of yank that had caused you to yelp in mild surprise and pain when you felt a light pop in your elbow. You fell into step beside him as he dragged you through the market, pointing at this and that, things that mildly caught his interest.

"Look at this, wonderful isn't it." He had picked up some child's toy that flashed all sorts of colors. A smile held his beautiful features and you couldn't help but frown.

You had seen the twisted version of this man that now appeared before you dressed like a normal tourist.

The fact that he was parading you around town and trying to get on your good side was twisted in itself. With a sour expression, you reluctantly followed him around hoping that Vergil would come to get you himself.

He held tight to you, keeping you close so that you wouldn't escape. He babbled on and on, about the strange contraptions and foolish tools he had found throughout the market.

You had learned that his name was Icas and that he had been alive since Sparda's rebellion - though he claimed he was much younger than the dark knight. None of his words mattered though his intentions were still unclear and you were going to find out exactly what he wanted.

Anything to keep your mind busy. It was getting late already and you had yet to see any sign of Vergil. Icas had wandered into a more secluded alley - hidden from prying eyes of the human world.

"You said you waited for me for centuries before..." He had stopped moving and his eyes lightened with keen interest. "Did you know my parents?"

He laughed at your words and said: "Yes, elusive little things they were. Don't worry I was denied the pleasure of ripping their throats out myself. That family of yours either hides their precious seer or they murder them in cold blood."

Icas' words were toxic and heavy with rage. He released his hold on you and stepped away. Your throat had gone dry from his words.

"Now the person who killed them I think is more interesting - you should worry about who you trust my dear, (Name)."

"You can take me now - back to where ever it is that you live and no one would notice. So why haven't you?" You asked.

You hadn't even blinked and Icas stood inches away, his nose touching yours as his fingers gently held your chin.

"It's fun~ The chase - hearing your heart beat so fast, fragile like a bird, while in my presence is euphoric," he leaned closer still, lips barely touching your own. "How devastated you must be... _He_ must have forgotten about you, maybe he never cared."

You had reacted without thinking. Your mind had processed everything slower than normal, but your body had moved the moment your brain had kicked into gear again.

Your hand had struck him hard, leaving a red inflamed mark on his porcelain skin. Icas' gaze darkened as he stared down at you and his hand grabbed your wrist, tightening slowly.

A wince escaped you as he snarled. "You're also a lot dumber than you look."

His hand transformed – large with claw like fingers – he grabbed your chin roughly, nails digging into the soft flesh of your cheeks and he drew blood; a painful wince escaped you. Icas’ face contorted – eyes darkening to black as his flesh paled and his melodic voice touched your ears: “I’m coming for you.” 

He shoved your head back, rough and fast, slamming your body into the wall behind you. You had expected to hear the crack of you skull hitting cement and you had shut your eyes out of fear. Instead, a gasp had passed your lips as if an intense force had rammed you through the chest.

You wobbled on your feet and your eyes searched the area frantically. You hadn't moved from your spot in the market - families and couples walked side by side lips wide with glee - and in your hands were still the cup of coffee and cinnamon twist. A shaky breath passed you lips as you tried to compose yourself to no avail. 

Icas' influence on your mind had returned since the amulet had been destroyed. And you feared what he’d do to you next. 

You dropped both items as paranoia wracked your mind – a darkness of fear filled your heart, heavy and burdening. The impending doom that awaited you if you didn’t return to the manor would be a painful one. Icas had no interest in killing you – for whatever reason he needed you alive and once he achieved your power you were as good as dead. 

Tears had filled your eyes as you trembled, you turned and broke out into a run. You pushed and shoved at anyone that had gotten in your way. Your heart thundered in your chest as you continued forward – the manor loomed in the distance. You had all but sprinted up the steps and into the manor, you had run into Archer, hitting his shoulder as you passed. 

A pure look of terror had taken hold of your gaze as your body shook. He placed a hand on your shoulder and his firm gaze held yours as you opened your mouth to speak, yet no words came out. 

“Come, I’ll take you to Master Vergil.” He said as he urged you forward. 

You hesitated unsure of even his intentions, but soon enough you were walking in a daze entrapped within your own mind. 

_What if this man before you – no, this demon was working for Icas? What if he too was all part of some twisted hallucination?_

The tears had fallen down your cheeks at the thoughts that assaulted your mind. Icas was turning you against yourself. You knew this to be true, you just couldn’t help the feeling of doubt that ate away at your very being. 

Archer had left your side once he had escorted you to Vergil’s room. He was seated at his desk. His eyes were ice cold and devoid of all emotion as he stared at you. He waited in silence for you to speak and with each passing second his eyes narrowed. And you, your mind had lit up – a display of fireworks going off in your head as you finally realized he was there right in front of you. He rose to his feet and walked towards you.  
He stopped just a few feet away and his eyes surveyed you – checking for any sorts of injury. 

He was the last light that you had in your life. Even if your emotions were ruled and dictated by a higher being, you knew in your heart that the feelings you had for him were your own and that they were real. Hope filled your heart as your thoughts became clear. 

_He was your savior…_

And you had found your voice. You explained to him in a rush the events that had transpired downtown and that Icas was on his way. Vergil’s eyes darkened with each word that passed your lips, your voice trembled with fear and you reached out towards him – hoping that he’d comfort you; soothe the fears that had swelled to life within your heart. 

Vergil had smacked your hand away from him and his eyes darkened. You couldn’t help but stare at him in confusion, surprise evident in your wide eyes. 

“I’ll protect you as I promised, but let’s get one thing straight.” He said as he stepped closer to you. “What happened between us meant nothing – if anything, it got rid of a horrible nuisance.” 

Vergil grabbed your hand, grip rough and hard as he squeezed your fingers almost painfully. A smirk pulled at his lips and his eyes held yours. “It’s gone just like I thought and to think all I had to do was get you into my bed.” He mused. 

You snatched your hand away from him as your brow furrowed. 

It was just as he said. You felt nothing when he touched you. The enlightened feeling of his flesh against yours had vanished. You pressed your lips firmly together as tears sting at your eyes. You had no qualms when it came to crying about your own impending death, but this, this was an entirely different matter. You would not cry in front of him – because of him. 

You remained silent, turned from him and walked out of the room. You had no words as you felt your world crumbling. Feelings of regret and despair filled your heart as you made your way into the library. This was what you had been afraid of when you had awoken in the morning – this and so many other things. A good book would clear your head – distract you from the massive heartbreak that was threatening to spill forth.

You had removed the scarf and coat from your shoulders and you reached into the pockets. You had found the bracelet you had purchased. Your grip tightened around the small thing as you pressed your lips firmly together, refusing to allow the tears in your eyes to fall. You placed it aside as a heavy breath passed your lips and began to read a book specializing in light magic. 

Spells of protection and healing magic. You could put it to good use if you had something powerful enough to channel. Maybe you could channel Vergil’s power and aid him in battle. It wouldn’t help much if he imploded much like your amulet had done. Besides you couldn’t practice light magic whilst fueling it with demonic energy. 

A heavy sigh passed your lips as you continued to think. Yamato could do the trick. The only problem with that was that you needed your hands around the damn thing to begin with. 

Even now while trying to keep the blasted man out of your head you couldn’t. A wave of sorrow enveloped your being as tears stung your eyes and you shook your head trying to clear your thoughts once more. You even pinched your skin to help you focus on the ancient text in front of you. 

A sudden thought of absolute idiotic brilliance went off in your mind. Your visions of the future. They were magical – powerful and unhinged. You could in a sense channel yourself, your own unconscious mind. It was probably extremely dangerous and not the brightest of ideas, but you needed a way to defend yourself. 

And so you tried. A golden light flickered to life in your outstretched hands before vanishing and you tried again and again. Each time you failed and you steeled yourself refusing to give up as sweat lined your brow. Your hands trembled as you pushed yourself further and further. 

A small gasp filled with relief and amazement escaped your lips as a steady golden glow in the shape of a sphere floated between your hands. Tears stung at your eyes as you brought it closer to your chest – clinging to its warmth and it burned brighter in your hold. 

You could do something for yourself now. And this was the new found hope that you needed to distract your heart and mind from everything you had experienced from the day. The light faded and exhaustion wracked your being. You rested your head on the table as a tired breath passed your lips. Tears clung to your lashes as you closed your eyes, falling into sleep’s dark embrace. 

You wouldn’t remember the feather light touches of his fingers that brushed the tears from your eyes nor the words of apology – filled with regret and pain that passed his lips.


	11. Blissful Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the typos! I will look back at this chapter when I get the chance to fix a lot of the errors. 90 percent of everything I write is written on my phone lol. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I do read them and appreciate them a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

You had confined yourself to the library, surrounding yourself in all things magical and extraordinary to improve your budding abilities. 

Each successful spell cast had left you drained - empty of all energy and passed out cold on the wooden table. You'd wake hours later ready to start again. 

Salma stood watch in utter silence with her hands clasped behind her back. Her brown eyes were alight with interest as she watched you. 

"How have I been doing?" You asked her without glancing up from the book on the table before you. 

"Very little progress," she replied and a sigh passed your lips as you turned to face her. "Though I must admit your aura has changed." 

Your brow furrowed at her words and you sat up straighter. "Changed?" 

Salma nodded her head. "You're not as... fragile." She said as she searched for the right words to describe it. "The others have noticed as well." 

You hummed at her words and slammed the book shut. You rose to your feet and walked out of library with the maid following close behind. She stopped following once you made it to Vergil's room. Thankfully he was no where in sight. 

You pulled the bracelet from you pocket and left it on his desk. A sigh passed your lips when you found the white dress that had become your favorite and only form of attire. A pair of silver pauldrons, elegant and slight, whimsical in appearance sat on the sleeves. They were beautiful, fairy like and engraved with a careful hand.

Was this some sort of apology? You cursed him in your mind. You pulled the dress on and left, Salma followed after you this time when you wandered out of the manor. She stuck close to you, practically on your heels. 

"Is there something you needed from town?" She asked. 

You remained silent and ignored her as you walked faster. Salma pressed her lips firmly together understanding that you wished to be left alone. 

"I need some fresh air. It's hard to be around him or think about him... he's everywhere." You finally muttered the words breaking the silence. 

You had wandered into a small shop to purchase some hygiene products that had been missing from the manor. Salma had gladly taken the bag from the attendant at the cash register once you were finished. The sun was beginning to set and you wondered where the time had gone. 

You settled onto a park bench to rest your legs and leaned back against the wooden frame. You patted the seat beside you and the brown haired woman hesitated before taking the seat. 

"I should have listened to you. You were right," A bitter smile pulled at your lips and your eyes met hers. "He used me." 

"Despite everything I miss him, even though he's so close - he feels so far away. If that makes any sense. I fell for him hard and he doesn't care for me." You muttered the words softly as you sniffled and your rubbed the tears from your eyes. "I never thought he'd use me the way he did... him least of all people." 

Salma remained silent, unsure of how to comfort you she placed an awkward hand on your shoulder and patted you a little too roughly. The gesture brought a small smile to your lips at her attempt to make you feel better.

"We shouldn't wander too far from the manor, if anything should happen I fear I'm not strong enough to protect us both." She said as she awkwardly cleared her throat. 

An image filled your mind lighting your brain aflame with images of the future. You'd never get used to the feeling of the present being taken over for the briefest of moments. 

A young woman with reddish brown hair, a golden and pink pendent around her neck smiled as she stood atop a stage. Her lips moved as a melodic song of praise passed her lips. 

The image flickered and the mysterious young man, familiar and yet different all together filled your sight once again. His shock white hair reminded you of Vergil and the arrogant smirk that pulled at his lips was entirely someone else's. 

An old man dressed as a priest of some sort standing above them both with bright red eyes, an aura of pure evil radiated off of him. And he consumed them both. An angelic statue, large and imposing towered over the city of Fortuna. A flash of red danced in the distance, soaring towards the statue and before you could see more it was gone.

Salma stood before you and her curious eyes stared at you as a small frown pulled at her lips. 

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment." She said. 

"Yeah... I just needed a minute. You're right we should get going." You said as you rose to your feet. 

You walked down the street side by side with Salma. She was dressed modestly for a demon, her appearance gave you the impression of a holy woman walking the streets to a church. She wore a pair of thick black stockings beneath her long navy blue skirt and a light pink sweater above a crisp white blouse. 

"Salma, I love the disguise." You said with a small laugh. 

A wicked smile pulled at her lips and a laugh escaped her. "I'm glad someone appreciates it." 

"Definitely something I could get used to. After all Sparda is worshipped as a god in Fortuna. The strangest thing if you ask me." You said as you wondered exactly how the masses worshipped a demon. 

In all fairness he had rebelled against his own kind and saved humanity, but that was besides the point. You just hoped your distant relative had nothing to do with the Order of The Sword, they seemed like an unruly bunch to begin with. Not even Charles had liked them. He refused to allow you anywhere near them, Fortuna Castle included even if your family owned the place. 

An untrust worthy bunch of fools he had called them.

"That's very odd. No wonder Master Vergil was so interested." Salma informed with a thoughtful expression. "He even brought you with him. It's nice to have another woman around." 

A smile pulled at your lips. "Tell me about it." 

Salma's eyes widened for the briefest of movements before her gaze darkened. Her eyes were trained on the empty road that stretched out before you and she moved to block your path. 

A set of daggers appeared in her hands, sleek and dark like the blackest of nights. 

"Get back to Vergil!" Her voice was commanding, deep and distorted. 

You stared at her back, dumbfounded by her sudden actions until realization had struck you hard. A mob of demons had materialized, jumping out of the sky towards you both, scythe like hands pointed with deadly precision.

You stumbled clearly taken aback by the sudden turn of events. You were both surrounded and your eyes frantically searched for a way to escape as the demons danced closer. You turned your gaze to the woman in front of you and her eyes burned a crimson red. 

A calmed serenity enveloped your being as you shut your eyes and came to terms with the situation. There wasn't much you could do, but you'd still help nonetheless. You wouldn't abandon this woman whether she was a demon or human. 

"I'll aide you as much as I can," you said as you grasped her shoulder firmly. 

The words of protest died on her lips when a golden light radiated from your hand and her body glowed for the briefest of moments as a new found strength tightened Salma's resolve. 

You offered her a gentle smile as you stepped away all the while trying to hold your footing. The fatigue was near instant and soon enough you'd be dragging yourself through the streets. 

A sinister smirk pulled at her lips. "Thanks," she said before she leaped into action. 

She had cleared a path for you, striking down any demons that threatened to slice you open. You stumbled away from the fight, supporting yourself on the sides of buildings as you breathed heavily. A small hum escaped you as you tried to keep your eyes open. 

Then you saw them. A small group of demons slinking towards you on their stubbed feet and Salma in the distance, overwhelmed. She spun the blades in her hands, cutting open demon after demon and more still appeared. 

A blade soared towards your face and you held out your arm, thankful that a translucent barrier shielded you at the last second. You had missed the second attack aimed at your legs. Even if you could conjure another you had exhausted your ability. 

Gunshots, loud and rapid, rung through your ears. The sound of the metal casings hitting the ground pulled your attention away from the now dead demons, searching for your savior. A mass of darkness flitted by towards Salma and you followed the creature - a blur of darkness. 

The sounds of battle slowly faded as you found yourself feeling light and sinking towards the ground. Your vision blurred and your breath left passed your lips in shallow gasps for air. A pair of strong arms caught you and all too familiar voice, long since gone filled your ears with fading sweetness. A grateful smile pulled at your lips as your eyes fell shut heavy with fatigue. 

The feather softness of blankets embracing your body in warmth was the first thing you felt. The second was the sound of Vergil's angered voice as he reprimanded whoever else was in the room. 

"It's not her fault. I entrusted you to protect the misses in my absence, no one else."

Your eyes had snapped open then. The familiar voice you had heard earlier was _his_. You had thrown the blankets off of you and leapt towards the man, throwing your arms around him as you cried his name. 

Charles' arms wrapped around you as you clung to him. Your fingers tightened around the black fabric of his tailcoat, knuckles whitening as you held on for dear life. Apart of you feared that this wasn't real as the tears fell from your eyes. 

Your heart tightened with glee as it hammered rapidly in your chest. 

"I'm here," he whispered the comforting words into your ears and you pulled away from him. 

Your eyes held his and his soft gaze held your own as he ruffled your hair. You rubbed the tears from your cheeks as a small annoyed scoff escaped Vergil. He almost sounded jealous. 

You found Salma standing quietly in the corner with her brown eyes down-casted in shame. 

"It's my fault if I had been str-" 

You had cut the brown haired woman off before she could continue and Vergil's gaze darkened as you said: "No it's my fault, I shouldn't have left to begin with," you then turned your gaze to her, eyes filled with worry. "You weren't injured were you?" 

Salma's eyes widened slightly at your question as if she were surprised to find someone worried about her well being. "N-no. Your magic helped a great deal." 

"What?" Vergil's voice was sharp and his ice blue eyes turned to glare at you. "What did you use to cast your spell?" 

You remained silent for the briefest of moments and then your gaze hardened. "It doesn't matter. We're here right?" 

A heavy breath escaped him as his jaw tightened and his glare intensified.

"For once you're not entirely useless." 

Vergil's words were cruel. He brushed away the determination and resolve in your heart bringing forth nothing short of pain and sadness. You diverted your attention elsewhere, more specifically to the floor as you chewed on the inside of your lip.

Charles and Salma were quick to pick up on the change of feelings - the tension that permeated the air - and they both bowed respectively to you and Vergil before leaving. The door shut behind them and Vergil fixated his gaze on you. His brow furrowed with each passing second and his icy blue eyes swirled with a mix of untold emotions. 

"You've been nothing but cruel to me," you said and your eyes finally met his own. "And I regret it - all of it." 

His features remained expressionless, though his eyes betrayed the feelings that burdened his heart for the briefest of moments, before an icy coldness enveloped them concealing all weakness. 

"And your words mean nothing to me." He replied steadily. 

You couldn't say that you were surprised by his answer but you had hoped that he wouldn't continue to push you aside. A bitter smile pulled at your lips as you turned away from him and left the room. 

Had you stayed any longer you would have broken down into tears and unleashed the torrent of pent up pain and anger that you felt. 

Charles dragged you from your thoughts as his warm smile filled your vision and his hand gripped your shoulder comfortingly as he said: "I've prepared a guest room for you and the best English Breakfast tea you could have asked for you." 

A small smile tugged at your lips when the butler dragged you in the direction of the guest room. You brushed away the budding tears from your eyes as you followed after the man that you looked up to like a father. 

Once in the guest room you sat in the chair as Charles handed you the cup of tea and a matching saucer for the delicate China. 

A heavy dejected sigh passed his lips as he marched for the door. "I'll be back shortly miss. I've forgotten the biscuits." He grumbled. 

You opened your mouth in protest but the butler was gone before you could tell him to stay. More than anything you just wanted to spend time with him. It didn't matter if your tea wasn't served properly. You had thought he was dead but by a miracle and his supernatural abilities he had escaped alive. 

He was a demon after all or a half demon at least. The details didn't matter, all that mattered was that Charles was back and it made your heart swell with joy instead of the burdening pain that Vergil had caused. 

If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the distorted reflection of yourself within the swirls of the tea within your grasp. A face with a sinister smile and blackened eyes. A face that was sure to haunt you within your dreams and reality. 

Upon Charles' return a smile pulled at your lips and you set the cup aside ignorant of the danger to come. He placed a plate of biscuits and an assortment of pastries down beside you on a small table. 

"Always trying to spoil me," you said. "Archer won't like that your taking all of his things." 

Charles offered a smile that didn't quite reach his soft brown eyes and it gave you the feeling that he didn't like the other butler in the slightest. 

"If I must deal with a _pest_ so that m'lady is happy then so be it." He replied. 

Your suspicions were confirmed as a laugh escaped your lips. "You don't seem to like him very much." 

"We're very similar. We both take the interests of our masters above all else, it's no surprise it'd cause tension," Charles said and he snatched up a biscuit. 

You watched the butler with interest as he nibbled on the biscuit and his eyes narrowed with each passing second. Once finished he turned his gaze to you which seemed darker than normal, a deep mysterious brown. 

"You seem different," he grumbled. 

Charles stepped closer to you and his eyes fluttered close. He inhaled your scent as your brow furrowed in curiosity. You wondered what he was doing, none of the others had taken such a keen interest in the last few days. Then he jumped back from you and his eyes opened, a flicker of surprise flitted across the brown pools of his gaze.

"What's wrong?" You asked. 

The usual warmth of his eyes returned with a mix of worry - a heavy burden filled melancholy - as he tried to offer his best smile. "Take caution when using your spells. Vergil was right to say not to use them." 

A heavy sigh escaped you as you rolled your eyes. "Vergil didn't actually say I couldn't and why should I listen to anything he says anyways?" You grumbled. 

Charles pressed his lips firmly together as he tried to get you to see reason and he said: "Then listen to me, m'lady." 

You turned your gaze away from him then as you twiddled your thumbs stubbornly. "Alright." You said. 

Your eyes softened as tears bubbled to the surface. Charles placed a hand on your shoulder and you struggled to say the words that rested on the tip of your tongue - teasing your mind to release all its pent up stress.

"Never leave my side again - I'd rather die then see you leave this world before me." You finally said tearfully. 

"Of course, miss." He said the words with dutiful conviction as his hand tightened on your shoulder before slipping. 

He offered his apologies with a bow - something about 'needing take care of business' and stepped out of the room leaving you alone to your own thoughts.

Everyone had mentioned that you seemed different - that you were stronger. Your thoughts drifted to all the magical spells that you had practiced and you wondered if it was because of that. You hadn't made much progress but according to them you were getting somewhere. Your mind continued to wander aimlessly over the events that had transpired through the day. 

Your eyes felt heavy as you relaxed into the plush lounge chair leaving your half eaten goodies still on the table. A heavy breath passed your lips as your mind drifted and the darkness stirred - waking the beast within yourself as the shadows danced to an unheard song.


	12. Lucid Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different - I wanted to try something new; it's told from Vergil's perspective rather than Reader-chan's. I hope it explains a little of what's going on with Vergil. I also hope he's not out of character lol... I tried. Enjoy!

A warm serenity enveloped your being holding you gently as an invisible breeze whispered sweetly. A soft smile touched your lips and you sank into the bed of flowers beneath your feet. Vergil watched you from afar in silence. 

There was no light from the sun, the sky was painted an subtle grey and not a single cloud blocked the radiant star. A ring, glowing in the distance was the only indicator that it was there. Your eyes drifted to the flowers as your fingers brushed against the soft petals. 

You plucked the white lilies that bloomed as far as the eye could see. Your fingers pulled and tugged as you wrapped the ends around one another, weaving an elegant crown. He approached you then his curiosity piqued. 

His tall shadow loomed over you and you paused, startled by the sudden appearance of darkness. You glanced up, almost hesitantly, only to find yourself smiling brightly up at the man that stood above you. 

Vergil's face remained emotionless as his eyes focused on you. The cool ice blue irises held little interest and yet a small smirk pulled at his lips when his eyes shifted to the crown within your hands. His lips moved and yet no words passed his lips. 

You rose to your feet and reached up towards him, placing the crown atop his head with a content smile. A scowl pulled at his lips and his brow furrowed, contorting his elegant features. A merry filled laugh passed your lips, silent as your eyes glimmered with pure happiness.

His hands pulled at the crown of flowers and instead he placed it atop your head. You smiled up at him - a smile that turned bitter and your eyes shinned with tears. His features returned to normal as a flicker of surprise and worry lit his eyes and he reached for you. 

The moment the pads of his fingers touched the flesh of your cheek you began to deteriorate before his eyes - paper like and fragile as if you were being burned away. 

His eyes widened and he reached for you in desperation. A shout of your name escaped him and his hands grabbed at nothing but air.

Vergil woke with a start, out of breath and sweat lined his brow. He glanced down at the empty space in the bed beside himself and he cursed. Of course you wouldn't have been there. He was the one that had pushed you away. 

He'd thrown the blankets off of him in a flurry of movement and marched out of his bedroom in search of you. His eyes narrowed as his mind tried to pick apart the dream he had woken from - a dream that bothered him more than it should have. 

Just as he reached for the doorknob to your room, a little ways down the hall from his, a hand slapped his hand away roughly and unforgiving. Vergil glared at the sudden appearance of the older man standing between him and the door.

"Out of my way," Vergil bit the words out and Charles' brow lifted in annoyance as he glared darkly. 

"I'm going to have to deny your request. You see you've been causing my lady nothing short of distress because your _dog_ thought it'd benefit you." Charles said the words with pure malice as he looked down on Vergil. 

The white haired man scoffed and diverted his attention before offering Charles a seething glare. "Step aside." 

Charles remained firmly in place and he said with bitterness: "I don't take orders from _you_." 

"Master Vergil," Archer's familiar voice called from behind him. 

Vergil's jaw tightened and he turned to glare at the older man before returning his gaze to Charles. The older man's attention turned, his focus turned elsewhere as he glanced over his shoulder. 

A scoff passed Vergil's lips and he turned. He marched back to his room irritated as Archer followed him silence. 

There was no point in causing a scene, if anything it'd only upset you. Vergil would have to wait until the morning to see you. It would only take a few hours, before he knew it you'd be up and about looking for something to do. 

And those couple of hours went agonizingly slow. Vergil was restless as he waited. He paced his bedroom, back and forth, running his hands through his hair. An irritated sigh passed his lips and his eyes flitted down to the thin bracelet around his wrist. His lips tightened and he glared at his butler. 

Archer remained unfazed, eyes uninterested as he held Vergil's ice cold gaze. "Sir, you're the one who took action I merely suggested you keep the girl at arms length. After all, there isn't much room for her with the path you wish to take." Archer informed. 

Vergil slipped his hand into the pockets of his black sweatpants and a huff passed his lips. He would inherit his father's power no matter the cost, except you. He wouldn't put your life in danger. He'd push you aside, crush your heart into a million pieces if it kept you from harms way. 

He just thought it'd be much easier than this. Vergil had gotten himself way in over his head. The connection between you both was still there. The intensity hadn't dissipated as he thought it would - he still felt his heart flutter when you were near and his mind alight when he saw you smile. 

He had made you think otherwise - that he'd done nothing but use you for his own pleasure.

He cursed himself again and again. Vergil's gaze landed on Archer once more and the ice returned to his eyes. "Then I'll make room." 

Archer's lips pulled into a frown and his eyes darkened. His purpose was solely to look after Vergil and you were making that quite difficult for him. 

"She's become a weakness one your enemies will no doubt exploit." 

"And will rip them all to shreds should they come near her," Vergil said with finality.

Archer bowed slightly. "As you wish, my lord." 

Morning had arrived and the the sun peaked out from beneath the horizon - its light dimmed to near nothingness by the heaviness of clouds filled with snow. 

Vergil had searched the manor, avoiding all signs of Charles he tried to find you and find you he did. You were seated in the library, a large book (far too large for you to carry) laid out in front of you. 

You were deep in thought, a somber expression on your features and a dull look in your eyes as you studied the contents of the book. 

Vergil stood in the doorway focused solely on you. He studied you from your unkempt hair to you tiny fingers brushing along the words of the pages. His brow furrowed and a frown pulled at his lips. You seemed frazzled, on edge and exhausted. Your shoulders were unnaturally tense and your eyes struggled to stay open. 

He moved, silent and unnoticed until he sat down before you with a book of his own within his hands. He felt your eyes on him, yet he remained focused on the book in his hands. Then your gaze shifted and a flicker of fear flashed through your eyes and your breath caught in your throat pulling his attention to you. 

You were looking past him and Vergil felt the need to turn but he felt no presence behind and his brow furrowed further. He called your name, pulling your attention to him and a light filled your eyes. The fear and dullness diminished. 

"W-what are you doing in here?" You finally asked and he scoffed almost instantly. 

"This is _my_ home. I go where I please." He retorted. 

A frown pulled at your lips and you turned a page in your book as your hands tightened on the edges. 

"Why are you here? I mean with me?" 

Vergil remained silent, he closed the book in his hands shut and his eyes held your own. An unusual depth held them - a mixture of emotions that reflected the inner turmoil he felt. You remained motionless as the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end from the intensity of his gaze. 

"Your company isn't as bad as I thought," he said. 

He saw the confusion and distress that entered your eyes, the shaky breath that passed your lips as your eyes began to burn with tears. He hadn't expected you to become so emotional and he lost the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear it. This is just some trick to get into my p-" 

"It's not a trick." He cut you short and his eyes softened. 

You remained silent as you stared at him with uncertainty, lips pressed tightly together.

"Protecting you comes first, even if it means pushing you away," his fingers tucked a stray hair behind your ear. "It's wrong. I know that now." He said the words so softly you had barely heard them.

You didn't care for the vulnerability he displayed to you, his weakness. Your frown deepened and your eyes stung red with tears and you batted his hand away when he reached for you again. 

"Shut up! You can't do things like that!" You practically yelled the words and rose from your seat in tears. 

You stormed out of the room leaving Vergil to himself. A small growl of annoyance passed his lips and for the first time he felt as though he would snap. 

A heavy breath passed his lips and his fists clenched as he tried to control the raging emotions within him. 

Vergil realized then that those harsh words he had spit at you had carved a hole into your heart. It was the exact reason he had said them. He just never expected the need to take back what he'd done - the things he said. It was in the past now. All he could do was move forward and mend the wounds he had caused. 

It would take time - time he wasn't sure he had, but he'd make due with whatever he was given. He had made a mistake and he had already taken the first step into pulling you back towards him. 

His ice blue eyes flickered with curiosity and his hand snatched the heavy time that you had been reading. It was an old book, an ancient one he had collected thanks to Archer - a book that had given his library character. One that was surely far too advanced for you, a novice in magic, to read. 

Vergil couldn't help but stare in wonder at the notes you had scribbled in a small journal - intricate and well thought out - alternatives to make magic casting easier. A mess of words that was unkempt and genius all at once. His bewilderment only grew further. 

The book was written in an entirely different language - a dead language. One you couldn't have learned through school. A language so different it had taken him a few years to master fluently and yet somehow you had learned to read and write it over night. 

A heavy sigh passed his lips and his fists tightened once more. The implications only frazzled his thoughts more. This could be another reason those fiends wanted their hands on you. 

Vergil calmed his thoughts once again and his features softened to that of an expressionless one. He turned the pages of the book and his mind ate every single word his eyes landed upon. He would study what you were studying - he'd learn what you'd learn and further his resolve in aiding you, protecting you. 

It was good knowledge to have in case you passed out or anything at the end of a successful spell cast. He just needed to be prepared, least you tried to blow him to bits in a fit of anger. A small fond smirk pulled at his lips at the thought and then he began to wonder if you'd ever forgive him. 

Vergil had spent the entirety of his day in the library, reading. Salma had helped him find the other books you had read and practiced with - books he didn't even know he owned. His eyes felt heavy and sleep beckoned his mind, sweet and soothing as his body relaxed. 

He stretched his limbs and grabbed the large heavy looking book, oddly enough it was feather light and he would t have known had you not pulled the book from the shelf. He hadn't made it that far within his collection yet. He rose from his seat and left the library book in hand as he walked back to his room. 

Vergil found himself tucked beneath the dark blankets of his large bed. He had dumped the book onto his desk in the corner and had slipped under the covers of fluff and warmth. His mind was exhausted and it dragged his body along with it. You had caused him an abundance of stress and he grumbled under his breath before darkness had taken him. 

His ice blue cracked open when the door to his room opened softly. He could see your outline by the door, meek and fragile. Exhaustion pulled at him again and his eyes closed once more as he mumbled incoherently. 

He could feel the bed shift beside him in his sleep, the rustle of the blankets and the small sniffles you made. The moment your frost like feet touched his exposed back, his muscles tightened and Vergil's eye flew open. 

A sigh of annoyance mixed with relief passed his lips and he felt you curl further into him, trembling. He relaxed and the coolness of your feet against his back became unnoticeable with your rising body temperature. 

Little progress had been made but it was one step closer to you forgiving him. He wondered when you'd get tired of everything he had put you through - the stress, the heartache. All he could do now was hope that whatever had returned you to his side wouldn't cause him any problems. 

That was the last thing he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how it turned out for you guys, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It took a lot longer than the others to actually plan and write out... like over a whole week. It's usually takes about 3-4 days depending on the chapter and the motivation that I have. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Night of Terror

You had decided to take a bath to wash away all of the aches and pains that tightened each and every muscle in your body. The warm water would settle your mind, easing your body to sleep soon after. The attached bathroom in the guest room was convenient and you inwardly praised Charles for scouting out the rooms in the manor, before deciding on this one.

When you entered the dark confines of the bathroom, you winced when your feet touched the ice cold tiled floor. You shifted your weight trying to stand on the tips of your toes as your hand deftly searched for the light switch against the wall. 

The blinding light over the mirror caused you to squint for the briefest of moments and out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a mass of darkness standing behind you in the mirror's reflection - out of place and unsightly. You turned, eyes wide and mixed with confusion. 

There was nothing there, the person or thing, whatever it had been was not behind you. Your heart fluttered in your chest as paranoia began to take hold of your mind and Icas' words had returned to haunt you. 

You shook the man's sickly sweet and melodious voice clear from your head as you ignored the feeling of being watched. _It was all in your head_. At least that's what you kept telling yourself. A shiver wracked your body as you set the temperature of the water for your bath. Once suited to a comfortable warmth, you slipped out of your clothes and sank into the water. 

A relieved sigh passed your lips almost instantly as you folded your arms over the edge of the tub and you rested your head down comfortably. You felt the lulls of sleep tug your mind into a dream - a very lucid one. You could still feel the gentle touch of the water kissing your bare skin in the tub as your mind traveled elsewhere. 

_His_ forehead was pressed against your own and his ice blue eyes held yours, bright - radiant, a vibrant blue against the muted dullness of your surroundings. His fingers wound around yours, his expression was cold but his eyes held a soft gentleness. A gentleness you had yet to experience in real life. 

This was a moment in time hat had yet to pass, one that would await you both later. The implications frightened you; there should have been more and yet there was nothing. The air was still - time frozen - and an emptiness had filled your mind, your heart at what you were seeing. 

The dried leaves beneath your feet rustled to a gentle breeze - a wave of peacefulness, nothing short of pure serenity. Still you couldn't shake the uncertainty of the moment away. There was something different about the air around you, the gravel between your feet.

The moment was shattered and your mind pulled when you felt Vergil's grip on your hand tighten painfully. His gaze shifted to a figure approaching in the distance, a young man clad in blue and red with snow white hair, and he stepped away from you. 

"Wh-" The young man halted in his approach and stared at you both in confusion. A mixture of emotions flashed through Vergil's ice blue eyes and your face paled, your body felt weak at the sight of the young man before you. 

Vergil released your hand and approached him fast as he yelled: "You shouldn't be here!" 

A flash of vibrant blue erupted from them both and your eyes flew open. The water in the tub shifted with your sudden jerk of movement and a heavy sigh passed your lips. You sat up, mind racing as the sense of reality set in and your body froze at the figure in front of you. A person sitting in the tub with you.

A large misshapen smile and a set of massive sunken eyes, black - a void of darkness stared back at you unhinged. You were staring back at yourself, a mirror of yourself. This was a monster that had taken your form and twisted your appearance into something dark, hideous. 

It sat in the tub with you and it's unnaturally black hair stuck to its gray skin. Your eyes were wide, filled with nothing short of fear as your body remained frozen. Your lips trembled to find your voice and you finally you found the courage, and mumbled an incantation beneath your breath. The soft gentle words touched the creatures ears and an enraged yell passed her lips, startling you. 

She lunged at you and before you could finish the spell to banish the creature that had come forth from darkness, her fingers wrapped around your throat cutting off your last few words. 

Your hands pulled at her wrists, her strength was abnormal and she pushed you down beneath the surface of the water. Your lungs burned and the intense pain dwarfed that of the demon's black nails that bit into the flesh of your neck, drawing blood. 

A sudden shriek of pain, muffled by the water in your ears, erupted from the creature above you. Black droplets of blood hit the surface of the water and the iron grip on your throat vanished. 

Your body jerked out of the water and you coughed, uncontrollably. Heart pounding and eyes wide, your eyes scanned the room as your body continued to struggle for breath. The bathroom was empty. The demon was gone and you were thankful that you had been saved. You pulled yourself from the tub and wrapped a towel around yourself as your body quacked with fear, thoughts on edge and overstimulated from the adrenaline that coursed through your veins.

You'd finish your shower later, you needed to be away from all of this. Somewhere else, preferably in the company of others. 

You gingerly brushed a finger against your neck and winced as you stared at yourself in the mirror. Angry red marks were left on your throat, small cuts oozed blood, your eyes were blood shot and horribly large. You wondered what had driven the creature away until your eyes landed on a single blue crystal that floated in the air before your eyes. 

It refracted the light, near translucent and deadly sharp. You stared at it in awe and your hand reached out towards it. The moment the pad of your finger had brushed against you it had burst it sparkles of light before vanishing. 

You marched back into the room and dressed yourself hurriedly. You had slipped into something comfortable and warm. You turned once more to glance at yourself in the mirror and all you could do was stare in confusion. 

The redness had vanished from your eyes and the red bruises around your neck slowly disappeared before your eyes along with the tiny red cuts - flesh molded together healing the wounds. A new found stress assuaged your mind and you felt your mind pull to unconsciousness. You tried to fight it, but darkness had pulled at your thoughts as your eyes rolled back and you collapsed. 

The strong smell of liquor had roused you, your eyes flitted open, and Charles' worried brown eyes stared down at you. A sudden gasp for air escaped you and you glanced around as your hand flew to your neck at the memory of what had happened. There was no pain or soreness and Charles grabbed your hands drawing you to your feet. His soft voice touched your ears as his hands moved to your shoulders. 

"Tell me what happened," he muttered in a soothing voice. 

You rambled, frantically, telling him everything - from the vision to the marks that mysteriously disappeared from your skin. You couldn't help but say everything in utter terror and confusion, leaving not even the slightest of details out from your narration of what had transpired moments ago. At least to you it felt as though it had only been a few moments; you had no idea how long you were out cold and you were sure Charles didn't have a clue either. 

He hushed you in an effort to keep your voice down and he helped you stand on your feet. Your body trembled and his gloved hand still held your own as you tried to control yourself. 

"A nice warm cup of tea will soothe your fears," Charles said as he turned to leave. You felt his fingers leave yours, slipping between the gaps in your hands and your fingers latched onto his in an iron grip. 

"Don't leave me alone," you practically begged the words. Yet Charles simply turned to you with a light smile and said: "Salma will look after you until I return." 

She appeared suddenly opening the door and stepping into the room to take his place. She offered Charles a light bow and his hand left your own before he disappeared with swift steps out of the room and down the hall. 

You moved to the bed and laid in silence, eyes closed as you tried to get some sleep. The sun was beginning to peak through the trees outside and a groan of annoyance passed your lips. All you saw was the image of that grotesque creature imprinted on the insides of your eyelids. And you weren't getting a chance of getting some sleep at this rate, hell you didn't even want to close your eyes. Not with that thing lurking around at least. 

Charles had returned soon after and offered you some tea with biscuits. Your hand trembled and the delicate cup held between your fingers wobbled against the saucer causing a clatter. You sipped at the tea unaware of the noise you were making every time the cup came to rest against the dish in your other hand. 

Your mind hadn't eased. The paranoia - the fear, had taken hold of your mind and you couldn't help but shake. Salma stood in silence off to the side with her jaw tightly clenched, eyes riddled with uncomfortableness and Charles couldn't help but stare at you in worry. He had seen no sign of foul play nor had he sensed any. 

"Miss-" 

"I'd like to go to the library, a good book will clear my head." You said cutting him off and you placed the cup down and got to your feet in a flurry of movement. 

You marched out of the room and Salma discreetly followed you, no doubt following Vergil's and Charles' every order. You entered the library and grabbed a hefty book, ancient and dark in color from years of disuse. It looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day in centuries until it made it into Vergil's personal collection. 

Salma stood by the door and she watched you for the briefest of moments as your hands scrambled to grasp the notes that you had left on the table from the night before. You paid her no mind, she would be behind you whether you wanted her there or not. The maid's gaze drifted from you and widened suddenly at the figure approaching from down the hall, and from the determination set in his gaze she knew it was her time to leave. 

You hadn't realized Salma had left nor had you noticed the white haired man that entered the room. Your gaze flew to him when he sat down in front of you with a book open in his hands. He was focused on the book in front of him and you stared at him unsure of what to say - what to feel in the moment. He paid you no mind as if you hadn't been there to begin with.

Vergil had pushed you aside, he treated you cruelly and he had played you. He had taken advantage of you, of your vulnerability. Your heart tightened and you moved to open your mouth until a darkness formed behind him catching your attention. Your breath hitched in your throat and his eyes searched your own as you remained focused on the creature behind him, eyes dulled and wide with fear. _It_ smiled back at you - taunting you with its mere presence.

Vergil called your name pulling your attention to him and your heart eased - a rush of calmness soothed your mind when his eyes met yours and your body relaxed on reflex. From the corner of your eye, you had noticed the figure of darkness and vanished, disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.

"W-what are you doing in here?" You finally asked and he scoffed almost instantly. 

"This is _my_ home. I go where I please." He retorted. 

A frown pulled at your lips and you turned a page in your book as your hands tightened on the edges. 

"Why are you here? I mean with me?" 

Vergil remained silent, he closed the book in his hands shut and his eyes held your own. An unusual depth held them - a mixture of emotions that reflected the inner turmoil he felt. You remained motionless as the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end from the intensity of his gaze. 

"Your company isn't as bad as I thought," he said. 

He saw the confusion and distress that entered your eyes, the shaky breath that passed your lips as your eyes began to burn with tears. He hadn't expected you to become so emotional and he lost the words that were on the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth to say something, but you had beat him to it as an anger, a rage - fire hot with unparalleled intensity overtook your mind.

"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear it. This is just some trick to get into my p-" 

"It's not a trick." He cut you short and his eyes softened.

You remained silent as you stared at him with uncertainty, lips pressed tightly together as your annoyance and frustration bubbled to its peak.

"Protecting you comes first, even if it means pushing you away," his fingers tucked a stray hair behind your ear. "It's wrong. I know that now." He said the words so softly you had barely heard them.

You didn't care for the vulnerability he displayed to you, his weakness. Your frown deepened and your eyes stung red with tears and you batted his hand away when he reached for you again. 

"Shut up! You can't do things like that!" You practically yelled the words and rose from your seat in tears.

You stormed out of the room leaving Vergil to himself. You cursed him in your mind as you rubbed the tears from your eyes and you hiccuped. You found your way back to your room and slammed the door shut behind you. You threw yourself down onto the bed dramatically and clutched your pillow tightly to your chest. Your rage and frustration escaped you in the form of tears and you cried in silence. 

Your heart was a mix of emotions - lost within a swirl of confusion - all because of Vergil. You didn't know if his words were true. You couldn't tell if he was lying. He had robbed you of the trust you had for him and the only way to amend it would be through his actions. Only time would tell. 

You spent most of the afternoon with tears in your eyes and a burning fear in your heart. That creature was at the back of your mind and you re-experienced that moment in the bathroom the night before over and over again - a broken record that continuously repeated. The beating organ in your chest worked in overdrive and the thought of sleep did not comfort you as it should have - all you felt was an unbridled amount of fear. 

Exhaustion would take hold of your body soon yet you refused to close your eyes, to let your mind and body rest. You feared what would happen next. You twisted and turned in bed, huffing in annoyance as that creatures large black eyes was the only thing that filled your mind. 

Hunger hadn't even called to you - your appetite had died somewhere and you couldn't remember the last time you ate. You could taste jam on the tip of your tongue, the sweet tang of blackberry jam on the tip of your tongue. Even with the imaginative sensation you felt no hunger. It seemed you'd only find solace when you were dead. 

Maybe you were being a little dramatic, but your emotions had seemed to be sporadic as of late and the stress from your situation wasn't helping in the slightest. What had bothered you the most was the fact that that _thing_ had stolen your face. _Why did this have to happen to you? It could have been anyone else but why'd it have to look like you?_. You tried to calm yourself to focus on other things but it didn't seem to happen. 

Charles had knocked on the door at one point and you had pretended to be asleep when he walked in. You didn't want to be bothered even if he had good intentions you wanted him gone. He was most likely calling you for dinner and when you hadn't answered he opened the door. A defeated sigh escaped the older man and he shut the door behind himself on the way out. 

Exhaustion pulled at your mind as time continued to flow and your heart quickened it's pace. _What if that thing came for you again?_ You nearly cried at the thought and rose from the bed. There was only one place that you felt safe and you had little choice in matter. And you cursed yourself for what you were about to do.

Silently you walked over to Vergil's room and opened the door. Your eyes landed on his sleeping figure and you heard him mumble in his sleep before he fell silent again. You shut the door gently behind you and hurried over to the other side of the bed. You shuffled under the covers and brought your knees to your chest as your feet came to rest against his warm back. Near instantly a calmness filled your heart and mind as an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. 

Your ice cold feet had no doubt roused him from his sleep, but he made no move to shove you aside. You felt your eyes become heavy as you stared at his back vaguely aware of the defined muscles of his arms and shoulders and you curled further into him. Sleep had finally claimed you - exhaustion had overtaken your body and for once you hadn't been overwhelmed by a vision or dream of the future. 

You didn't feel him turn in your sleep nor did you feel when his arms wrapped around you drawing you in close. He held you tight to his body and your mind relished in the feeling of being protected. 

You awoke midday laying on your side with your arm over Vergil's abdomen, and tucked beneath his arm while his hand rested on your hip as he slept on his back. His smooth bare flesh beneath the pads of your fingers brought a faint blush to your cheeks. And an annoyed tick bubbled to life in your mind directed at yourself, but you also felt relief - peace of mind. You couldn't be harmed here, not by his side and it was one of the reasons you had came to him in the middle of the night. 

You were surprised that he hadn't woken at the crack of dawn and that Charles nor Archer had tried to find either of you. Your butler was probably livid at the moment. His high regard for Vergil had dwindled with each passing day and from what you'd heard he was not fond of Archer either. 

Slowly you pulled yourself from Vergil's side careful not to wake him, but knowing the white haired man he probably hadn't been asleep to begin with. He remained still, soft breaths left his body in a rhythmic beat and a small fond smile touched your lips. 

You wandered into the bathroom and moved to shut the door behind you. A good shower was in order, you hadn't cleaned yourself off properly the day before after _that_ incident. The memory surfaced again, hitting you hard and your breath hitched as your eyes widened and watered on pure instinct. Your hand held the door in place as you shivered. 

You glanced over your shoulder and your eyes landed on Vergil's sleeping form through the small crack of the open door. And you moved further into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar behind you as you stripped the clothes from your body. You stepped into the shower and a sigh of relief passed your lips once the beating warm water touched your skin and the hair on your head. 

You cleaned yourself, not wanting to spend any extra time than needed and exited the shower as you turned the water off behind you. You wrapped yourself in a warm white towel and rung the water out from your hair into the drain. 

You jumped in surprise as a curse escaped you and you placed a hand over your chest as you tried to ease the uneasy beating of your heart. 

"Vergil!" 

He stood before you and raised an elegant eyebrow. His light blue eyes traveled over your body and you hugged the towel closer to yourself, suddenly feeling very self conscious. 

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he said with a slight smirk and your cheeks reddened. "I didn't think you were one to take a shower with the door open." 

"I forgot." You said with a reassuring smile and you stepped out of the bathroom. 

Vergil moved to close the door behind you and your hand shot out, stopping the door from shutting. Your eyes met his alight with fear and worry and his eyes narrowed. 

"Just leave it open, okay." You said the words hoping to sound calm, collected but you could hear the slight unease of your tone and your body quivered. 

He remained silent and offered a simple nod of his head before he disappeared further into the bathroom. From the look in his eyes you could tell that Vergil wanted answers and he would want them soon. He had never seen you so on edge before - so distraught. You dressed quickly while he was away. Finding none of your own clothes you settled for one of his white t-shirts. He wouldn't mind and if he did, well to bad, you couldn't care less. 

It was quite large on you, brushing against your knees and his words died on his lips when he exited the bathroom. He stared at you in silence and you noticed his blue eyes darken and his pupils dilated. You turned to face him, ignorant of the emotions you had stirred within him. 

"Care to explain what that was all about?" He asked and he shifted his gaze from you trying to focus on something else. 

A scoff passed your lips and you folded your arms beneath your chest, causing your cleavage to peak out from beneath the 'v' of the shirt. Vergil had noticed the shifting of the material, the soft supple flesh of your chest teasing him and he couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips. You stared at him, a mixture of disbelief and annoyance clearly written across your features and you said: "Me explain? You're the one that owes me an explanation." 

A growl had escaped him, one you hadn't expected - wrought with indignation. His hand had seized your arm and he had thrown you down onto the bed, before you could voice your surprise he had you pinned beneath him, straddling you as his hands held your wrists down beside your face. He wasn't forcing you, nor was he rough. Had you wanted to be free of his hold all you needed to do was move and he'd allow you to do so. 

"There was no place for you, I had to push you aside... I need to claim my father's power for myself and the only way for that to happen is if I don't have any weaknesses." He said the words slowly and his eyes - bright and alight with emotion, vulnerability and hope searched your own. "I've changed my mind, you'll remain by my side. It's the safest place." 

A heavy sigh passed your lips as a somberness filled your gaze, dark with dismal feelings that swelled in your chest. His eyes held yours and although his facial expressions remained unchanged, emotionless; his eyes the window to his heart left him bared to you - open like the sky on the clearest of days. He was truly sorry for what he had done and knowing him, Vergil wasn't the type of man to apologize. _This_ was the closest thing you'd get to an apology. 

You nodded your head offering him a thin smile that didn't quite reach your eyes and you told him of the demon that looked like you. An emptiness filled you to your core as you recited the story and you couldn't help the shiver that pricked your muscles to life. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened. 

"It - It looked like me. And I've been seeing it everywhere," you shook your head as you felt the sting of tears in your eyes. 

Vergil released your hands and sat back as his jaw clenched. You shifted beneath him, rising on your elbows as you brushed the tears from your eyes. 

"It was behind me in the library." He said the words with deadly chill in his voice and you knew that his thoughts drifted elsewhere. "You have no wounds." He pointed out and his fingers suddenly touched the soft flesh of your neck and your breath hitched in your throat. 

"It healed. I don't know how. Charles doesn't seem to know either." You mumbled the last bit and Vergil moved his hand. 

His fingers trailed down your neck and his gaze subtly shifted lower and he hesitated in his movements. His fingers found your own and he grasped them tightly as he rose from the bed. He pulled you with him and he averted his gaze as a huff passed his lips. Had he looked down at you, he would have had a clear view down his shirt - the shirt that covered your body. 

"I'll take care of it. You need some soup or something, you look like you were hit by a bus."

All you could do was roll your eyes at his words. At least the wounds keeping you apart were slowly being mended little by little. Had you not been haunted by a creature born of darkness you would have felt a little more joy from the turn of events - the genuine emotion that Vergil had displayed to you. And you could only hope that the next day would be better. Icas' words bounced of the inside of your skull, no doubt Vergil had the same thoughts prodding at the back of his mind with each passing moment - though he made it appear easy, as if he had no qualms in life. 

That sickly sweet melodic tone and his promise - _I'm coming for you_ \- were only words that seemed to ring true for the rest of the afternoon. You could only hope that this day would pass without incident and the next as well. 


	14. Winter Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, sorry for the late update. I struggled with writing this chapter a lot. I think I wrote four or five different ways this could have gone and ultimately chose the last one. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Late Valentine's Day!

He had helped you, trained you, and guided you. You had learned higher level enchantments and charms with his help. They were long hours of constant practice and patience on both of your ends. He was cruel, rude and harsh. You’d never recommend him to be anyone’s tutor.

Had it not been for his patience and your determination, you’d have given up with the way he treated you. Vergil had not been easy to deal with but once you had succeeded, a satisfactory smirk had touched his lips and admiration had filled his eyes. 

He had ruffled your hair, fluffing it with his actions as if you were a child. He had taken your mind off of things as of late – Icas and the demonic version of yourself specifically. He had freed you. If only for a little while. 

You had noticed his heated gaze, the hunger and lust that filled his blue eyes when he looked at you. You paid him no mind as you continued to study and he too didn’t act on his feelings of arousal. You had felt it too. The need to touch him, to feel his flesh beneath your fingers and to be whole once more. You ignored the ache between your legs despite the urge to throw him down and have your way with him.

More than anything you wanted to feel his touch and you found that once you had both retired to bed, you’d both gotten exactly what you wanted. 

Vergil had sat beside you on his bed and he leaned towards you in silence. His lips had touched the shell of your ear, feather light as he whispered sweet words. A hum of satisfaction and light smile touched your lips as he slowly, peeled your clothes from your body, along with his own, and he peppered your skin with soft kisses.

Your fingers held tight to his shoulders as he pulled you into him, hands beneath your thighs as he sunk into you. A breathy moan had passed both of your lips as you raked your fingers across his back, and he winced. 

A heavy breath passed your lips and sweat lined your brow at the pressure that flickered to life within your abdomen. Vergil pressed a rough kiss against your cheek and he groaned in pleasure with each of his thrusts. 

You’d have never thought you’d be here like this with him, that you’d forgive him for the way he mistreated you and lied to you. But if this was his form of atoning for his transgressions, then you’d gladly take it. 

You’re body pulsed in synchronization with his – spirit and mind, dancing to the same tune as he held you in his embrace. Your fingers threaded into his swept back white hair, holding tight as you met each of his thrusts.

His lips fluttered along the line of your jaw as he nipped at your flesh and a breathy moan passed your lips. Vergil’s fingers dug into the flesh of your hips, rough and bruising, as he rocked his body into your own, faster and harder.

You mewled in wanton pleasure and clung to him harder, awaiting sweet release. 

“Hey.” He said.

An out of place call. One that your ears had picked up on almost instantly and you felt the world around you freeze. A groan of pleasure hung on the edge of your lips as light shake caused your eyes to flutter open. 

You stared at the white haired man seated beside you – not on top of you as you had remembered, _but beside you_ – certainly fully clothed and not naked as you seem to have imagined. Irritation was evident in his cool gaze and you cleared your throat awkwardly as flush dusted your cheeks. 

It had all been a dream. You hadn’t realized when you had fallen asleep; most likely the moment you had crawled into bed, body ridden with exhaustion. You just hoped, begged the heavens that you hadn’t made any noises in your sleep. You’d die from the embarrassment. 

The physical need for his touch and the added emotional connection that you shared with him and even affected you in your sleep. And you wondered for the first time if it had ever happened before. The chances were slim after all, a dream like that was paradise. 

Vergil turned to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, in order to get you to face him. You turned away, a hand over your face to hide your reddened cheeks from view. 

“What?” You grumbled as he instantly pulled on you. 

“You were making funny noises.” 

Your face burned hotter and you tried to stop yourself from squirming as you struggled to find your words. 

“A nightmare.” You muttered quickly. 

A lie; one he had easily seen through. A smirk tugged at his lips as his hair fell into his face. Your throat dried uncomfortably and you avoided his amused blue eyes when his hand vanished from your shoulder. 

“A nightmare?” He asked as he brushed his hair back with his hand into its usual style.

You flung the blankets off of you and hurried towards the bathroom with your face redder than a cherry tomato as a small ‘whatever’ passed your lips. Never before had you felt so embarrassed. 

You filled a water glass with the tap and brought the crystal clear cup to your lips. The taste was heavenly, as if it had come from the springs of heaven.

The door creaked open slowly before shutting and a shadow moved to stand over you. You didn’t have to meet his gaze to know that it was him standing behind you. The pads of his fingers brushed against the nape of your neck, feather like and smooth. He traced your spine, slowly, intimately and your skin peppered near instantly with goosebumps. 

You pulled the glass from your lips and a shaky breath escaped you. His ice blue eyes, smoldering with warmth met your own through the reflection of the mirror. You felt him press closer to you and his breath touched the flesh of your skin as he pressed a gentle kiss right below your ear, eliciting a small moan from your lips.

“What kind of dream was is again?” Vergil asked as he smirked against your skin and a touch of mischief filled his eyes. 

Your face burned once again with embarrassment as you stuttered over your words. An unintelligible garble passed your lips and he waited patiently, expectantly and his smirk only grew wider. The cocky bastard. 

You couldn’t help but curse him in your mind. His hands moved, fingers danced along your abdomen. He wrapped one hand around your waist while the other continued to flutter lower and lower, agonizingly slow before venturing lower beneath the waist band of your pants. Your breath hitched in your throat, your brow furrowed and you grabbed the edge of the white marbled counter to steady yourself. 

His fingers teased you, slowly, and you pressed your thighs closer together in desperation, trapping his hand all the while his eyes held yours, darkening with each passing second. Vergil’s heated gaze never left your own and increased your need for him to be inside you, and you cursed your body. You still hadn’t forgiven him. 

“Was it something like this?” He asked almost teasingly and his fingers moved faster against you. 

And you squirmed as you cursed him aloud. “ _Fuck you…_ ”

He chuckled then and without warning he slipped two of his fingers inside of you. A breathy moan passed your lips as you leaned into him further and he held you tighter. You rested your head lazily against his shoulder and you released your iron like grip from the counter to touch his porcelain white face.

His fingers pumped in and out of you while his thumb massaged your clit. You couldn't help the pleasure filled whine that passed your lips. 

"D-Don't think I've f-forgiven you so easily!" 

"I wouldn't doubt it." He hummed the words into your ear as his pace increased and a familiar knot formed in your belly. 

His other hand drifted from your waist to fondle your breast. His eyes drifted out of focus for the briefest of seconds and he grit his teeth. An annoyance filled his ice blue eyes and his ministrations increased in speed. Your legs wobbled and you felt your climax approaching. 

You didn't want to finish like this, you wanted him in you. Even knowing that you could orgasm more than once you felt that this would be the end. His urgency had increased and he'd held you tighter in his arms. 

"V-Ver-" You wanted to tell him to slow down, to let you return the favor and pleasure him however he pleased based of course, on your own comfort zones. 

His lips attacked your own, instead you moaned into him and your body tightened as you came undone. You relaxed into him before you pulled away from his hold as his hands slipped away from you. He avoided looking into your eyes as he'd done so intimately moments before and he shied away from your touch. 

Vergil moved in silence to wash his hands. The way he moved and the avoidance of your gaze caused you to press your lips firmly together. You stood beside him awkwardly. You didn't know what to do with yourself, you wanted to wash yourself clean before going any where else, but that meant stripping naked in front of him. 

Vergil didn't look like he wanted to continue and you didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but then an annoyance filled you. He quickly dried his hands and turned to leave. 

"I have something to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he moved slip past you. 

Your heart quickened and your eyes widened out of fear. The annoyance and budding anger you had felt vanished near instantly, and your fingers wrapped around his large wrist. You couldn't be left alone, not again. 

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at you. A light sigh passed his lips as he drew you close to him and pressed a light kiss to your forehead. 

"I won't take long. You'll have Salma, Archer and Charles while I'm gonna. They'll watch over you," he said and he rubbed your shoulder tenderly. 

"But..." 

Your words died as he offered you a pointed glare and you couldn't help but pout as tears pricked at your eyes. He pressed his lips firmly together as a softness touched his cool blue eyes and he held you at arms length. 

"I'm scared. I can't do anything without you by my side." You muttered desperately trying to hold back your tears

He scoffed. "You're strength is here," he said and he tapped you on the chest right above your heart. "Find it." 

He had grumbled the words out harshly before leaving you alone in the pristine white bathroom.

He left you feeling vulnerable, weak. You were useless without him. He was your strength, your sword and your shield. There was nothing within you to draw your strength from. 

Those words of advice and that encouragement... It was something you'd have expected from Charles, not Vergil. You wondered where it had come from and your brow furrowed. 

You shook your head of your thoughts and stripped the clothes from your body, before stepping into the shower. The warmth of the water sprayed against your body and you felt a familiar presence enter the room. 

There was no one in the bathroom with you and no one in Vergil's room from what you could tell through the open door. The presence was welcomed and touching, albeit a little odd. The femininity of the aura made you think of Salma and a light smile touched your lips. Even if she wasn't visibly present she was looking after you on Vergil's behalf. A darkness had clung to the shadows, harmless and sentient; you knew that was her and you turned your attention away. No matter the type of person she was you'd always be grateful to the maid, even if she was only following Vergil's orders to get into his good graces. She had become a friend of sorts. 

You fell into bed with a content sigh once dressed and wrapped yourself beneath the warmth of numerous blankets. You even pressed a couple of pillows against your back to simulate the feeling of Vergil sleeping beside you. You realized then how much you had clung to him. That a set of _pillows_ was his surrogate for the night. The ups and downs of this world that you had suddenly been thrown into would cause you to drown.

Vergil was your life line, mentally and physical. His words haunted you. _You're strength is here, find it..._ His words of encouragement were a blessing and you fell for him more. He showed you his kindness; even if it was only in private it meant the world to you.

There was one problem, you didn't know where to look. That _bitch_ of a demon had stolen your face. What if _she_ was apart of you? You shivered from the thought and curled into yourself. You imagined her empty black eyes and the impossibly large smile that split her face open. You quickly shook the thought from your mind and reached for another pillow, cuddling it to your chest in comfort.

Salma's aura had remained in the room coating the air in warmth and the waves of darkness lulled you into a peaceful sleep.

Your mind continued to function and your dreams of nonsense, mostly filled of your silly days in high school touched your thoughts until they shifted to something else entirely. They were vivid and cryptic, unlike the dreams and visions you had experienced before.

The sky was painted a beautiful blood orange. A color that was far too unnatural to be created by the light of the sun and the bright morning star was nowhere in sight. It left you feeling uneasy. A golden bird fluttered helplessly in a dark cage. Its bruised, battered little body continued to fight and slowly it began to lose its feathers. They fluttered to the ground and the bird scratched at its head with a small foot, drawing blood. It continued instantly once it realized there was no chance of escape.

Slowly you opened your eyes, mind still fresh from the images that you had just experienced. The uncertainty crept into your heart and you couldn't help but feel that it was some sort of omen. A heavy sigh escaped your lips and you turned to only have your eyes water. You pressed a hand over your eyes and scrunched your face as you tried to shield your face from the sun that shined in through the open curtains. 

It was impossibly white to be a normal morning, it must be snowing you figured. You struggled to move to get to the curtains and shut them before your eyes bled. There was an odd amount of pillows on the bed as if you had surrounded you in a fort and you cursed who ever had done this to you. The dark midnight blue curtains snapped shut before you could move and a force of darkness danced across the wall before it settled in a corner. 

You muttered a 'thank you' to Salma and turned to face Vergil's side of the bed and you sat up slightly as your eyes widened. You stared down at the royal blue rose that rested on his pillow in awe. You eyes had lit with wonder and your heart elated with joy as you grabbed the flower by the stem. It was the same one. The same flower you had found, had cared for so desperately when you had first met Vergil. You thought you had lost it.

You pressed the rose to your nose, inhaling its sweet scent. It was definitely the same one. It shimmered in the darkness and your gaze shifted to the note that had rested beneath it. You lifted the note in your hand and your heart quickened its pace upon reading the words beautifully written.

_Thought you'd want this back, V._

A warm smile touched your lips and you couldn't wait to see Vergil. Maybe you were closer to forgiving him a lot sooner than you expected.


	15. Golden Bird

There was an insistent pounding on the front door and a young man shouted from the other side, anger and determination evident in his voice.

Archer bristled with annoyance at the human's unyielding resolve. He had shut the door in the teen's face when he had mentioned your name. He thought it a little odd that he'd travelled all the way from Fortuna, a different country just to find you.

He opened the door once more and the boy frowned up at him, before he could open his mouth to argue his case Archer shot him a glare and said: "I told you before there is no girl here. Your friend must be somewhere else."

The young man gritted his teeth as a scoff passed his lips. No one would hold him back from finding you, especially some old man. He pushed Archer roughly out of the way and stepped into the house yelling your name. The butler stumbled to the side with his hand still on the door knob. He was shocked that a human had pushed him aside.

You sat in the dining room enjoying a meal while in the company of Charles. You idly chatted with him about this and that until you had brought up Helene of Fortuna. You had ask the question awkwardly and avoided his gaze. The room felt so much bigger than what it was with just the two of you in it now and no matter how hard you focused on the shine of the oak table, you felt the older man's gaze burn into you.

_Did you love her?_

An inconsiderate and random question to ask when you had been speaking of classical poetry.

You played with the spoon in your hand moving the oatmeal around the bowl before you as some sort of distraction. A silence passed between you and you chanced a glance at him to only return your gaze back to your untouched bowl of food.

Charles pressed his lips thinly together and returned to his previous task of pouring you a cup of tea.

"I did." His soft voice touched your ears and you glanced up to meet his brown eyes.

They were soft and an unconditional warmth filled them once he had admitted his true feelings for the woman.

"We cared for one another dearly," he said as he placed the cup of tea beside your breakfast. "She was married, unhappily from what I recall."

You assumed she'd had children with her husband and you felt a sadness tug at your heart for the man before you. He came to stand beside you and a light touched his face as he remembered the woman that touched his heart.

"She had a sense of freedom that the women of that time feared. She refused to be pressured by a society that wanted her to devout her life to her husband and children. She fought against it and that courage was admirable," a smile touched his lips as a sadness filled his eyes. "She wouldn't abandon them. She was far too kind for that and far too loyal to a man that paid her no mind."

You sipped at your tea lightly as he continued to speak of her as if she were in the room. You were sure she would smile brightly at the fondness he spoke of her with and the light that touched his eyes.

It must have hurt both of them incredibly to be so close yet so far out of reach all at once. They never truly belonged to one another and they couldn't even now.

"I hope to see her again," Charles finished somberly. "Then I suppose we could be together."

He noticed the slight fear that lit your eyes and the stiffness of your muscles that his words had caused and he chuckled.

"Don't worry (Name). I've promised to look after her children and theirs until my last dying breath."

A sense of relief filled you and you hoped that it wouldn't happen in your lifetime. That you wouldn't have to experience that sort of pain. Charles was the only family you had left.

"Now how about eating your food, you haven't touch it at all m'lady." He said as he gestured to your meal.

You glanced down at it as you placed down the tea cup. The smell of oats and brown sugar touched your nose for what felt like the first time. It looked delicious and you were sure it tasted equally as good, but a sudden nausea bothered your stomach.

You pressed your lips together and tried to find some excuse to give Charles. He'd worry for no reason and it was probably just something bad you'd eaten the night before that had bothered your belly.

A sudden yell, familiar and high pitched pulled your attention and your eyes widened. You'd thrown the table cloth from your lap, spilled your tea in your flurry of movement, and you stormed out of the dining area with Charles at your heels.

You'd ran into the foyer with a frantic look in your eyes when you spotted the teenage boy, one of your best friends, Alec, being held in the air by Archer.

"Archer!" The butler turned to face you with an unimpressed look in his eyes and his fist tightly clenched around the boy's shirt collar.

"Put him down, that's my friend." You said with words with force and hesitantly Archer released him, dropping him to the floor.

Archer brushed his hands and he regarded the young man with a pointed glare, looking down upon him as if he were nothing.

Alec rose to his feet and he offered Archer a glare filled with defiance in return. You'd thrown your arms around him drawing him into a hug without warning. His arms wrapped around you near instantly and his cold fingers held tight to the thin fabric of your shirt.

You felt his arms tighten around you and he pressed his face into the crook of your neck. His body trembled and you rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I should hate you right now," he muttered. "You left without saying anything. Not even a call."

You felt the guilt rise within your heart and you felt a sense of shame as well pulling at your strength. Your arms fell back to your sides and Alec pulled away to stare down at you. A mixture of emotions floated through his brown-red eyes. Anger, relief and joy were a few of the feelings that swirled within the pools that began to swell with tears. He brushed them away with the sleeve of his stripped shirt and his gaze shifted to Charles. 

“I think it’s lovely that you think of (Name) so fondly.” Charles said with a smile. 

Alec’s face flushed a bright and he scratched the back of his head in embracement. “It’s only because we’ve known each other for so long. She talks too much and h-has annoying voice. I don’t think I’d have liked her otherwise.” 

You struck his arm playfully as a giggle passed your lips. “Hey!” 

You’d moved outside onto the back patio with Alec. It had been a long time since you had gotten some fresh air and you were still too frightened to venture to far from the manor. A walk around town would have been ideal, but under the current circumstances and with Vergil away you wouldn’t risk anything. 

Alec sat beside you on a stone wall, his breath fanned out before him in the cold winter hair and his cheeks were red from the wind chill. He chatted idly about the past, all the times that you had spent together since small children. A smile touched his lips and a light lit his deep brownish red eyes. 

You listened intently and hugged your arms around yourself hoping to trap the heat that the oversized coat gave off. It smelled of Vergil; crisp and woody. Your thoughts drifted towards the white haired male and you couldn’t wait for him to return. 

Alec’s hand brushed against your arm and he gave it a light squeeze drawing your attention back to him. His eyes held yours and a torrent of emotions swirled within them. His black hair swayed with the gentle breeze and he pressed his lips firmly together. You knew that face all too well. You’d seen it for the last seventeen years and you knew what was coming. 

“What are you doing all the way out here, (Name)? You’re so far from home…” Alec asked. 

A smile touched your lips despite the ache that filled your heart and the lack of brightness in your eyes. You missed Fortuna more than anything. You missed your friends and above all the normalcies of a simple life without demons. There were so many obstacles in your way from returning and apart of you didn’t want to go back. You wanted to remain at Vergil’s side for as long as possible. 

“My home is gone, you know that.” You whispered gently. “And I like being here.”

Alec’s brow furrowed at your words and his hand moved to grasp your tightly. You could feel the desperation in his iron grip and his eyes watered. He avoided your gaze and yet not a single tear slipped down his face. 

“Your parents have other property in Fortuna. It’s not like you _can’t_ go back and Sara misses you.” His hand slipped from yours and he rose to his feet. 

Alec turned his back to you and his shoulders tightened beneath the dark grey jacket. A heavy sigh passed his lips and he kicked his foot at the snow that covered the ground. Your attention drifted as a laugh bubbled passed your lips, lighthearted and filled with warmth, you didn’t notice that he’d turned back to you with a steely expression. 

“Ha. Yeah a cult stole the last of their property that was worth anything. If you can get them out I’ll move back in.” You joked.

A sudden light impact hit the side of your head and a shriek or surprise passed your lips as flurry of snow blew around your face. You turned to the boy with a wide look in your eyes catching him just in time to see him forming another snowball in his hands. You surged to your feet with a new found energy and grabbed at the snow bare handed.

You threw the snowball, aimed it right for his head and missed. He laughed and threw one of his own hitting you in the arm

“You were always bad at this!” He chided with a large smile.

You continued to exchange blows as you both laughed and played late into the afternoon. You were having so much fun you hadn’t noticed that time had drifted by so quickly until you felt your stomach burn with hunger. 

Alec threw his arm around your shoulder casually and a light smirk touched his lips as you both walked back towards the manor. You glanced up at him curiously and your eyes narrowed suspiciously. His hand had met the side of your face gently and he smothered snow into your cheek and hair as you tried to turn away.  
A merry filled laugh passed his lips as you whined in annoyance. You shoved him away from you with a frown and brushed a hand through your now wet hair. 

Worry filled his eyes and his gloved hands grabbed your own. Your fingers were bright red from the cold and oddly enough they didn’t sting. He began to fret, rubbing his hands between yours to warm them up as he urged you quickly into the house. 

“Aren’t you cold?!” 

You shook your head and pulled your hands away from him. You glanced down at your hands and flexed your fingers in interest. They weren’t tight and rigid as you expected. You were even more surprised that they weren’t numb.

“I’m fine.” You said with a smile as you walked away from him. 

He followed after you with a thoughtful expression on his face that shifted to one of utter confusion with each passing minute. You glanced at the clock on the wall in passing. It was intricately carved with minute detail and expert precision. Alec’s gaze shifted towards it and then around the room. He stopped in his tracks and you waited for him. 

“Who owns this place again?” 

“My friend…” You replied slightly unsure. “Anyways, dinner should be ready. I’ll meet you in the dining room.” 

You sat across from him at dinner. Charles stood to your left with his arms held behind his back. You felt his eyes on you curious and focused on your movements. You were aware of him there, watching you, judging your every action. Your stomach burned with hunger as you brought the spoon to your lips and you savored the taste of the smooth liquid on your tongue despite the bland taste. You had been a little worried, the last thing you needed was to get sick and you were especially thankful that the nausea hadn’t returned.

Alec was eating enthusiastically, all table manners aside, as if he hadn’t eaten in days. He was far from messy, but he had eaten his food so quickly that you felt as if you were eating too slowly. You thought that you should have felt a hunger similar to his since you hadn’t eaten any meals earlier in the day. 

A satisfied sigh escaped Alec after he drank the last bit of broth from the bowl and he stretched his limbs. You put your spoon down as a light smile touched your lips. You were glad that he felt so comfortable in a foreign environment.  
He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, he leaned his head back lazily and his eyes focused solely on you.

“So when do I get to meet this friend of yours?” He asked curiously. 

“Whenever he comes back.” You said as you rose from your seat. “Charles,” you turned your attention to the butler. “Could you play the piano for a bit? I haven’t heard you play in a while.”

The older man gave a warm smile and nodded his head as he cleaned the table. Alec sprung from his seat with a new found energy and his eyes shined with excitement. 

“Actually,” his voice, gentle and curious, touched your ears. “I wanted the two of us to go into town for a little tonight. “I wanted the two of us to go into town for a little. I’ve heard from the locals that it’s pretty.”

You tried to hold back the fear that swept through your heart and your face visibly paled as you felt your mouth go dry. Your heart rate increased as you remembered the events that had happened about a week ago. You shook your head and said with a shaky voice: “I don’t want to leave when Vergil isn’t here.” 

Alec’s face hardened at your response and his eyes drifted over your form for the briefest of moments. He opened his mouth to protest and his words died on his lips as Charles stepped into the conversation. 

“I’m afraid tonight will not be safe. There’s a blizzard on the way. It’d be far too dangerous to travel. _Tomorrow_ should be better.”

Alec pressed his lips firmly together and muttered a smile ‘fine’. You supposed Vergil wasn’t back by tomorrow then Charles would be the one to escort you both. He could have taken you both tonight, but seeing the fear in your eyes and hearing the quiver of your voice, he knew that now was not the time. You said good-bye to them both and returned to the confines of Vergil’s room. 

Salma had already taken to her shadow form and the dark mass that was her being took its place in the corner of the room as usual You stripped your clothing from your body and slipped into a thin white nightgown before you laid in bed. You paid Salma little mind and ignored the bright pair of golden eyes that stared at you in the dark. 

It was unsettling to say the least. It was the only thing that visible in the darkness of the room and it was downright creepy. 

“That boy…” Her voice drifted towards you muddled, faint like a whisper on the wind and a sigh escaped you as you pulled the blankets over your body. 

“Yeah he’s my best friend.” You muttered nonchalantly as you moved to build your fort of pillows for the second night in a row. 

“He doesn’t look at you the way a friend does.” 

You froze at her words before shaking your head in disagreement. 

“It’s not like that.” You replied with little interest. 

It was the truth. Alec had no feelings for you whatsoever. Well from what you could tell he was acting as he’d always done since you were small. You don’t know what she saw but nothing seemed out of place to you or different for that matter. 

A yawn passed your lips and you realized then how tired you were. Sleep came to you quickly and your body relaxed into the soft mattress as darkness took over your mind. 

You dreamed a lovely dream. One of a beautiful bird, golden and bright with life flying to its freedom. You followed after it with a spring in your step. 

A pair of hands held your shoulders, guiding you. It was out of place – different from the rest of your surroundings – cold against the radiance of light around you. The bird chirped happily as it landed on a tree to peer down at you and it sang a song. Melodic and filled with joy as it swayed back and forth in a light dance. 

The warmth of the sun heated your skin in the lush green forest and the grass beneath your feet tickled your toes. A large smile touched your lips and a light filled your eyes. 

A caw escaped the small bird and your face twisted in confusion. It cawed again and its eyes landed on you. Your body jolted and your surroundings shifted. The world flashed and instead you found yourself staring at a black crow. Dark and ominous, it stared down at you, gave another caw and it was off with a flap of its wings. 

Your brow furrowed as you glanced around frantically. You weren’t standing in a lush green forest. You were standing in a frozen dead one shrouded in darkness. Fear bubbled in your heart as you felt yourself begin to panic and you muttered ‘no’ in repeatedly. 

A gale, a force of nature to be reckoned with, knocked you off your feet and you fell into the snow. Your face reddened and tears pricked at your eyes. There was nothing in sight, no sign of the manor or of life. You grabbed a fist full of snow, hands red from the severe coldness and slowly rose to your feet as you trembled. 

A small sob passed your lips as you began to wander the woods, barefooted and alone. You just hoped you’d make it back to the manor in one piece.


	16. Trace of Darkness: Part One

You wandered aimlessly all the while bracing yourself against the brunt of the wind. A sphere of gold, warm and luminous, light a path through the darkness of the woods. It was exceptionally bright for its relatively small size and you followed after it. Hopefully the spell you had caster was accurate and you weren't wandering deeper into the woods. 

Your head ached painfully and you grit your teeth. Your mind raced as you tried to understand what had actually happened. No one had brought you outside. Charles would have stopped whoever it was even if it was someone you trusted... 

_But what if it was Charles who had done this to you?_

You shook your head at the thought. Impossible. He was far too devoted, if not to you then to his promise to Helen. 

Your mind tried to find a solution, some sort of explanation as to how this had happened. You should have been asleep and in bed waiting for Vergil to return. Tears streaked down your cheeks, hot against the coldness of your face as you remembered how you had begged him to stay. 

You felt it then. The same cold touch, dead and strong, holding tight to one of your hands as you hugged yourself. The same hands that had held your shoulders in your dream. You threw your arms out, to shake the feeling away, and turned as fear bubbled to life in your heart. Your eyes searched the darkness and you squinted. 

The wind whipped and falling snow made visibility all the more difficult in spite of the small golden orb that hovered behind you, waiting patiently for you to continue forward. 

There was nothing, but whatever it was you felt its presence. You glanced over your shoulder to the orb of light that danced to the sway of the wind. Your gaze shifted down to your bare feet then to your shadow and your brow furrowed in confusion. It darkened and grew, grotesque in size as if it would swallow you whole. 

A pair of hands, grey and frozen cold to the touch, reached out from the shadows beneath your feet and latched onto your ankle. A cry passed your lips as you felt a pop followed by an intense pain scorch through your foot. It pulled you down dragging your body into the snow as it lifted itself from the dark. 

It hovered over you, the demon that had stolen your face and it smiled a wicked smile, cruel and menacing. She lunged towards, teeth bared and eyes wide, animalistic. You shielded your face with your arms on instinct and you cried once again as her sharp teeth dug into your arm. 

The golden orb, your guiding light, struck it near instantly before bursting and shrouding the area in complete darkness. The creature cried out in pain and released its hold on you. You rose to your feet and winced at the pressure that filled your ankle as you tried to hop away. 

The sound of multiple blades filled the air, a chorus of metal against metal, and crystals of translucent blue hovered around you. Without warning, they zipped by, leaving streaks of light blue in their wake. A gurgling noise sounded behind you and you chanced a glance over your shoulder at the creature. 

You came to a stop to stare at it as it's miserable form tried to crawl towards you, blood dark as the night escaped its body and it melted back into the shadows. 

The blue crystals fired back towards you before disappearing into your body with a burst of light. It didn't hurt as you expected. You couldn't help but stare in awe as your breath was stolen from you by the display of light. 

There were millions of them, luminous beautiful blue speckles of light that floated as far as the eye could see. A gentle smile touched your lips at the wondrous display and a warmth filled your heart. 

"(Name)!" 

Your gaze shifted into the distance and you spotted Alec struggling against the strong wind. You ran towards him as relief flooded your system. There was no doubt in your mind that Charles wasn't too far behind him. 

Alec threw his arms around you tight and the weight of his exhausted body dragged you down into the snow, with your body trapped beneath his. His cheeks were red from the cold and he breathed deeply as if he were out of breath. His hands relaxed and a relieved sigh passed his lips. 

"You walked so far." He complained as he struggled to stand up. 

The heavy weight of his body landed on you again as he fell unconscious and you became frantic. You were able to through him from you and you fretted over him as a panic began to overtake your mind. 

You pressed a hand to his forehead and you cursed at the intense heat his body gave off. His skin was on fire. 

"Alec, wake up!" You yelled as you shook him. 

A shadow rushed forward through the darkness and enveloped you both; a blanket of protection and warmth. It was sudden and well appreciated. You had recognized the presence almost instantly. 

"Charles was right behind me. He'll be here soon." Her voice filled your ears and you nodded your head as she continued. "...Archer is sweeping the manor for any unwanted guests." 

"And Vergil?" You asked as you pulled Alec to rest in your lap.

She left your question unanswered and you both remained silent as you patiently waited. 

Once back at the manor you cleaned up as Salma tended to Alec. Charles was especially tense as he rubbed the dried blood from your arm with a damp towel. He remained silent all the while with a furrowed brow. Your gaze shifted to Alec who was wrapped in a fluffy fur throw. 

He slept peacefully, the redness from his cheeks had diminished and the fever had sprouted had vanished. All thanks to Salma and her ominous looking green star. 

Charles placed a blanket on your lap. You hadn't even noticed he had finished helping you get settled until he was out of the room. You had wanted to thank him and a dejected look filled your eyes as A worry filled your heart. Your fist tightened around the soft blue fabric of the blanket. 

The warmth of the fireplace was the only source of light in the dimmed sitting area. The crackle of the wood and the bittersweet smell of it burning reminded you of your destroyed home. You pulled the blanket closer to your body in comfort at the remembrance of that night and your mind drifted to Vergil. 

_When would he be back?_

It felt as though he had been gone forever. You missed him. His presence and the feel of his skin against yours. 

Alec shifted beside you and his deep red-brown eyes fluttered open. His gaze shifted to you and you offered him a light smile that didn't quite reach your eyes. He remained still before a burst of energy had engulfed him and he wrapped his arms around you. He held you close, hands holding tight to the fabric covering your back.

"I'm okay," you said reassuringly. "I was the one that was worried. You shouldn't have followed me." 

His body tenses against your own as he pulled away from you and his eyes darkened. 

"You can't be serious. You walked out. In the middle of a blizzard and you were worried about me?" His voice was low and filled with anger. "You refuse to go anywhere. You don't even want to go home, but you walk out in the middle of a storm. Are these people hurting you? Tell me what's going on." 

You pressed your lips firmly together. You couldn't exactly tell him the truth, that demons existed. He would think you were joking and become angered by what he believed to be a lie. 

"I-I'm sick." You muttered as you shifted your gaze away from him. "These people are helping me. I need to be here." 

You felt horrible for lying to him, but you saw no other way. You wanted to protect him from a world filled with darkness and destruction. 

His demeanor shifted almost instantly and he stared at you intently as a worry filled his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"I see things. Things that shouldn't be there, dark and scary things." You muttered. 

It was a truth. One that even terrified you. His hand had grasped yours tightly when the tears began to drip down your face. 

"Then you need to come home. You'll have all the support that you'll need. You'll have friends and Charles. Well all-" 

"I can't." You cut him off. "I _need_ to be here." 

He remained silent and you watched him intently waiting to see his reaction. His hand slipped from yours and his gaze shifted to the fire that blazed in the hearth. 

"Alec?" His eyes met yours and you stared into warmth of his once brown eyes mesmerized by what you saw.

The color of his eyes burned a deep red and the speckles of brown had vanished entirely. You hadn't realized he had moved closer to you until the soft pad of his thumb had brushed a stray tear from your cheek and his lips touched your own. 

It wasn't the same as when Vergil kissed you. The flutter of your heart was one of joy and elation when it came to the white haired man. You felt an emptiness of emotion that failed to touch your heart when it came to your dark haired friend. 

Your eyes had widened almost instantly, you pressed a hand against his chest and leaned back, breaking away from him.

His eyes avoided your own as a small apology passed his lips. 

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Alec." You said as you rose to your feet. 

Alec muttered a soft good night with his eyes still focused on the fire before him. His face was an emotionless mask as his mind raced. 

You left him to his thoughts as a tiredness pulled at your body. A heavy sigh passed your lips as you shut the door to Vergil's room behind you. You hadn't noticed the lack of Salma's presence when you had thrown yourself down onto the soft bed. 

Paranoia took hold of your mind as you shifted under the blankets. Your racing thoughts and the rapid pace of your heart caused you to feel wide awake. Your eyes were glued to the ceiling, unfocused and pensive.

 _That_ demon... 

It was apart of you somehow. It was the only explanation that you could come up with. She had taken your appearance for a reason. There was a reason no one could sense its presence and it was because it was you or your mind working against you. 

Maybe that wasn't it at all. It could be something else entirely as well. 

The power that had come from within you to drive her away wasn't your doing. That was something you couldn't explain. That and the regeneration abilities you had acquired were all shrouded in mystery. The more you thought the more your head ached. 

Your body had soon fallen victim to exhaustion and your mind tried to fight the sleep off, leaving you in a constant state of restlessness. You twisted and turned, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. 

A hand touched your shoulder and a soft low voice touched your ears. You couldn't make out a single word that he said but a light smile touched your lips as your eyes fluttered open. 

His fingers brushed strands of your hair behind your ear and his light blue eyes held your own as he slipped beneath the blankets as well. 

"Always getting into trouble..." He grumbled out the words as you moved closer to him and cuddled into his chest. 

His arms wound around you instinctively and he rested his chin against the top of your head. 

"How was your trip?" 

"Boring. I didn't have a constant nag in my ear." He said with a light smirk. 

A frown pulled at your lips and your eyes narrowed as your fingers tightened on the fabric of his shirt. 

"You should go back with your friend when all this is over." 

His words were serious and cool. You pulled back from him to gaze into his eyes and the smoothness of their depth - the pools of emotions were a window into his heart. The calmness of his usual gaze was absent, replaced by a torrent of emotions that you struggled to place. Anger appeared to be the most evident. 

You remained silent unsure of what to say as you studied his features. The muscles in his face were tensed and his brow was furrowed. 

A thought struck you suddenly and your eyes lit with worry as his thumb brushed against your lip.

"He touched you here..." His eyes were focused on the fullness of your lips as he thought to himself. 

Your heart thundered in your chest as you tried to find your voice and your head began to ache with a soreness you had felt before. 

"I-" 

He silenced you with a single pointed glare, his hands moved to cup your face and his soft lips touched your own. You pressed your lips against his own with eagerness as your limbs became entangled with his own. 

"I don't want to go back to Fortuna," You said as you pulled away from him slightly. "I want to be here with you." 

Vergil's blue eyes held your own and a small warmth filled them as a slightest touch of a smile pulled at his lips. His hand gently stroked your cheek. 

Once again you had felt the urge to tell him of the feelings that caused your heart to swell with joy. You remained silent as a fond smile touched your lips. Vergil's arms drew you closer to him and you rested your head against his chest.

A small hum escaped him as he ran his hand through your hair. "Then stay," he muttered the words softly into your ear and you cuddled closer to him in response. 

Just as the light of the rising sun began to peak through shut curtain your eyes had closed as you fell into a deep blissful sleep within his arms. Vergil too had drifted as his eyes fell closed and his body relaxed, facial features softening as his guard crumbled under the waves serenity that surrounded you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have most of the second part to this written so that should be up in a couple of days!


	17. Trace of Darkness: Part Two

Breakfast had been interesting to say the least. For the first time everyone had sat down at the table to eat together. Salma and Alec bickered like children and Vergil was silent with a tick of irritation visible in his brow. Archer sat at Vergil's side picking at the food on his plate with a delicate hand while Charles urged you to eat. He brought plate after plate of food and you eagerly ate with no qualms. You wondered where your massive appetite had come from. 

You couldn't help but laugh at look of utter rage that Alec had on his face as he currently gripped his fork with an iron grip, and Salma had a smirk on her lips. Alec turned to offer you a playful glare and he pointed his fork in your direction. 

"Keep eating and stay over there," Alec grumbled before returning his attention to Salma again. 

A resigned sigh passed Vergil's lips and you couldn't help but laugh at him too. He was used to his mornings being quiet with a book in hand and a cup of tea to warm his belly. You'd occasionally joined him the last couple of days whenever you had awoken early enough to continue your studies. 

Salma continued to tease Alec as her lips pulled into a mischievous smirk. She was a demon and you were pretty certain that her limits - well she probably didn't have any. You couldn't help but glance back towards them when Alec chocked on nothing but air. He struggled for breath as his face burned a bright red. 

Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open at the sight of Salma. She had pulled down the front of her low cut blue dress to expose a large amount of cleavage. The brown haired woman offered the young man across from her a sultry gaze as she licked her lips sinfully. 

Slowly your face flared with color at the sight of the woman. Vergil appeared uninterested despite the glint of amusement in his eyes. 

"Salma," She turned her gaze to Archer as she removed her hand from her dress allowing it to spring back into place. He offered her a light glare but nothing more and her attention drifted to you as she leaned back comfortably into her chair. 

She waited patiently for you to say something with a single brow raised in wonder. You remained silent and the woman became impatient. Her hand touched your thigh and you jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. 

Salma offered you the same look she had given to Alec only moments ago and said: "You know what a women's greatest strength is?" 

Your face brightened a flame red as her hand slowly drifted up and you could imagine the sharp dagger like gaze that Vergil was glaring at her with. She paid him no mind as her smile widened. 

"I could teach you..." 

Alec suddenly rose from his seat causing a clatter of noise as he pushed his plate and the silverware away from him. 

Salma's gaze shifted to him and she turned her attention away from you. A gentle touch of your shoulder and you glanced up at Charles. He inclined his head to the side and offered a smile small. You slipped away from Salma's side without her noticing as she bantered playfully with the young man. 

You drifted into the hall away from them unnoticed and a relieved sigh escaped your lips. You'd have to thank Alec and Charles later for saving you from a lifetime of embarrassment. Knowing Salma she must have had something especially wicked to say. 

You spent nearly the entirety of the day hidden away from everyone else within the confines of Vergil's study. He had busied himself with training and you had little contact with him. He had teasingly said you were a distraction to his usual routine and you couldn't help the smile that tugged at your lips before he left. 

Charles had no trouble tracking you down when it came time for afternoon tea. You weren't surprised, he seemed to know where you were at all times. You had swore him to secrecy as you had done many times before when you were younger in an effort to keep your focus. A found smile touched his lips as he placed down a slew of treats and a warm glass of tea with milk on the table for you. 

You turned your attention away from him and fixed your gaze on the book before you. You were exhausted, tired of the studying and constant reading, the note taking. You were sure your hand would fall off from the ache you felt in your palm and wrist. 

You didn't have time to relax. Ever since Alec arrived things changed. Secrets and lies were kept from him to keep him in the dark - to keep him protected. It wouldn't last forever and he needed protection. You could barely protect yourself but you needed to try. You couldn't rely on the others forever. 

Your gaze shifted to the blue rose that was perched on the desk in a clear case. You plucked it from its resting spot and tucked it behind your ear, fashioning it so that it's stay in place. Moving it from room to room had been tedious and having it on you would be much easier. 

"Dinner will be served shortly. Archer has taken the liberty of preparing it," Charles said pulling your attention to him. He pursed his lips as he continued, "I'm not quite sure you'll like it." 

You weren't picky when it came to food. As long as it looked good you'd eat it. Charles blatant dislike for the other butler brought a light laugh past your lips. 

"I'm sure I'll be alright. There's no need to worry." 

"Your appetite seems to be fluctuating as of recently, but your not ill from what I can tell." Charles said firmly. "I'd rather prepare your meals myself." 

A light smirk pulled at your lips. "I'm fine, but maybe you should give him a hand." 

"The stubborn mule won't allow me in the kitchens - something about being inconvenienced about my presence and being unable to cook for Master Vergil." 

"Master Vergil? I thought you were angry with him." 

Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes out of respect you supposed and you couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips before you sipped at your tea. 

"He's corrected his ways if only slightly. I also can't hold a complete grudge against him - he's your lover. He's practically family now." He said teasingly. 

You choked on the fluid that traveled down your throat. Your eyes turned to Charles and a small smile lined his lips as he tried to appear almost innocent. 

"W-what?!" Your face flared a bright red as you rose from your seat. 

"Family might be a bit of a stretch, but things might work for you." Charles said before slipping out of the room. 

You rushed into the hall to follow after him as you called his name. He had vanished before you could say anything more and you tugged at the black robe around your shoulders closed. 

You walked down the hall focused on your thoughts once again. Charles' words had brought worry into your mind. The nausea and the dizziness you were feeling every so often had been the last thing on your mind until now. You bit your finger nail nervously as you wandered aimlessly and your thoughts drifted to the first night that you had spent in Vergil's arms. 

The sound of a blade sharp and deadly cut through the air - a song of blades precise and trained - filled your ears. You followed the noise into the room that you had found him training in once before. 

It was especially large and spacious. You supposed it would have been a ballroom. Vergil didn't seem like the sort to throw extravagant parties and entertain others all for theatrics. He was simple and the room was large enough for him to swing his blade without worry. 

You stepped inside and his eyes landed on you almost instantly. His sharp blue eyes softened if only slightly as you stepped forward. He lightened his posture, muscles relaxing as he turned to face you with Yamato held in a gentle grasp. 

"Can't seem to stay away," he said with a smug smirk. "Can you?"

You remained passive to his playfulness and you crossed your arms beneath your chest. You pressed your lips together firmly and Vergil's features hardened at your no nonsense attitude.

"What is it?"

"I want you to do something, but your not going to like it," you said as you gently bit your lip.

"Then don't ask." He responded firmly and his eyes narrowed. 

Vergil watched you with interest. He studied your expression, your posture, the nervous look in your eyes and his lips pulled into a frown. 

"No." 

"But I didn't even say anything!" You complained.

"Whatever it is put it out of your mind." His words were commanding and you offered him a look of defiance.

If there was one thing about you that he knew the most it was that you never gave up easily. Not even this, even if it was stupid. You'd thought about it long and hard and you needed your theory tested. 

Some sort of spell or being was protecting you somehow from harms way and you wondered if it extended to all things. 

"I want you to attack me with Yamato, but you have to _mean_ it." You said as you stepped closer to him. 

His gaze darkened as he glared at you and his hand grabbed your arm roughly. 

"Have you lost your mind. _You'd_ never survive that." The tone of his voice had changed and you realized then that you had angered him. 

It wasn't your intention, you were just curious. Something things had changed in so little time and you needed answers - at least to this. 

"Then don't. It's extremely sharp right?" You asked and your hand moved to his. 

You fingers gently touched his knuckles and you could see the uncertainty that flickered through his light blue eyes for the briefest of moments. Your fingers travelled further and his features tightened as the pads of your digits touched the cool of metal of his sword. 

Vergil pulled his arm away from you and he placed Yamato down to the side out of your grasp. He had known what you had tried to do. 

"You'd hurt yourself, ask me to hurt you - to what prove a point?" His words were venomous, filled with hostility and rage. 

Your courage wavered as you faltered under his intense gaze. You stumbled back away from him as he stalked closer and closer. All the while his eyes darkened and you felt your knees wobble for an entirely different reason. 

"Is it wrong? I could be right. Then I could take risks? And not be a burden." You said as you licked your lips. 

Your back painfully dug into the edge of a table and you stared up at the white haired man that had you cornered. His gaze shifted to the low cut shirt that barely covered your chest. He had a clear view of your breasts and his pupils dilated as his gaze shifted to the suppleness of your lips. 

A scoff escaped him as he tried to focus. "Clearly you can defend yourself, but against a demon - that's a different game. Your human," he said as he leaned closer. His breath tickled the flesh of your lips and your cheeks reddened. "We all have our limits." 

Unable to contain yourself, you closed the distance allowing your lips to fall against his own. You pressed your body against his as the eagerness of wanting to feel whole consumed you. Vergil pushed back against you, forcing your body back into the table roughly causing a wince to pass your lips. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth as you his hands pulled the clothes from your body.

A fire burned between your legs when you felt the swell of his hardness rub against your lower belly and you moaned. A growl escape him as he pulled back from you and you noticed then that his eyes burned a bright blue. A demonic blue.

"Vergil," you called to him, a breathy moan, and a growl escaped his lips in response. 

His hands grabbed at your shirt and he ripped the fabric pulling the tattered remains from your body. His lips pressed against your neck and a breathy moan passed your lips. He trailed kisses down the side of your neck to your shoulder as he slipped his sweatpants down. 

He wasted no time in turning you away from him, bending you over the table and pulling down your pants and underwear. His hand trailed down the length of your spine slowly as he situated himself behind you. You felt the length of him slide between you and you mewled in anticipation. You would have pushed yourself into him but his hand on your back was keeping you in place. 

Vergil wanted this as much as you did and if not more. You glanced over your shoulder and his bright blue eyes met yours. A lustful moan passed your lips as you felt him push into you slowly and you bit your lip with each inch that filled you as you arched your back. 

An all too familiar euphoric feeling overwhelmed your senses and your body thrummed in synchronization with his own. It was an amazing and mysterious connection that you shared, one that you both still struggled to understand.

A breathy moan escaped him and he pressed his hand down onto the table beside you while the other grabbed a handful of your hair. He tugged on it gently eliciting another moan from you. Vergil moved his hips in a rough and quickened pace. 

Vergil pressed his chest against your back as he leaned against you and you felt the softness of his cheek against your own. Your shrill cries of delight spurned him on and his hips snapped into faster. Your face burned with arousal as he grunted in pleasure through gritted teeth. 

Your name passed his lips in breathy moan and his hand tugged on your harder as his he slammed into you. He grew larger within you and his body tightened as your toes curled. 

Release racked your body and you moaned as he filled you with a generous amount of his seed. He panted, a sweet lined his brow and his eyes returned to their normal hue. 

Vergil moved slowly from you allowing you to stand and you turned to face him as he fixed his pants. You fixed you pants back into place and offered him a glare. A slight smirk pulled at his lips as you stood before him, attempting to cover your bare chest with your arms. 

He pulled his shirt over his shoulders and handed it to you. You snatched it from him and slipped it on as your annoyance with him diminished. 

You supposed that it was in the heat of the moment that he ruined your clothes and that it wasn't on purpose. 

"Making up for your missed chance last time?" You asked as you crossed you arms. 

"Interruptions can be annoying." He muttered as he drifted away from you. 

Vergil wandered over to where he had left Yamato and he lifted the sword back into his hands. 

"Where did you go?" You asked curiously as you moved to stand beside him. 

Cool blue eyes met your own and you could tell from the expression in his eyes that whatever had taken him from your side had bothered him. He remained still, face expressionless as his words left his lips in a monotone voice

"I followed a lead. It didn't turn out to be of any importance." 

The words on your lips died as the room became shrouded in instant darkness and a fear bubbled in your chest. You felt Vergil move closer to you in the darkness and he placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to flinch out of instinct. 

A small orb of light materialized before you both illuminating the room. A huff of satisfaction escaped the white haired man at the display of magic. 

"Look at that, you're getting better. At least all the hours I spent trying to drill into your head didn't go to waste." 

"I can do a lot more than just that." You grumbled in irritation. 

You followed him close on his heels as you walked out into the hall. With each passing second Vergil's brow deepened and the frown on his lips pulled further. 

He didn't like this one bit. You could tell by the tension in his jaw and anger that swirled within his blue eyes. 

A coldness swept over the hall and your breath fanned out before you. Vergil stopped in his tracks at the sudden drop in temperature and his gaze shifted to you. 

He had felt the presence behind him the moment his eyes landed at the _thing_ behind you. Just as it's hands reached for you, he had already pulled Yamato from its sheath. You felt the swiftness of the blade after it passed as it disrupted the very essence of space and time itself. 

The demon behind Vergil lurched foreword with a howl as it's sharpened claws aimed for him. A shout passed your lips and the orb of light surged on your command. It expanded in a heat of light. The intensity of its burst had vanquished the demon near instantly and just as the light dimmed you noticed dozens of them had surrounded you both. 

Vergil gritted his teeth in frustration and his eyes tried to focus on the spot you stood in. He didn't want to take the chance to swing Yamato in large arcs to protect you. He couldn't see a damned thing and if he missed... His eyes met yours as time seemed to come to halt and the look of utter terror on your face caused him to move without hesitation. 

His hand moved in practiced arcs of precise deadliness just as darkness engulfed the hall. A chorus of wails sounded around him and he stopped He waited patiently to hear your voice. Silence greeted him as his eyes searched the darkness as worry filled him and he called your name. 

You had been knocked to the ground before he had swung Yamato and _she_ straddled you. The demonic version of yourself smiled with malicious intent as she moved closer. Her lips barely touched your own and you felt the very essence of your being pulled from within you. You would have choked if you could as the painful sensation overwhelmed your being. 

Tears stung your eyes as the creature before you shifted in appearance and with each passing second it looked more and more like you. A soft call of your name and _it_ stopped. She offered you a light smile before vanishing. 

Whatever that thing had done she had pulled part of you into her and you wrapped your arms around yourself. Your body trembled as the familiar blue light engulfed your body trying to heal it of its wounds. You felt Vergil move to your side and he lifted you into his arms. 

A small whimper passed your lips and all he could do was brush a comforting hand through your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Misguided Judge

He held you tight against himself with an arm beneath your knees and a hand in your hair, he held your head against his shoulder as he marched through the halls and you trembled. Silent tears slipped down your cheeks and your hands gripped at the fabric of Vergil's shirt in an iron hold. 

Vergil's brow had creased and he glared at nothing in particular as he clenched his jaw. There was a fire in his gaze that you could only attribute to anger and the tightness of his muscles, the hands holding you, only proved to assure you of his emotions. 

He placed you down on a couch in the sitting room, your fingers still clung to the fabric of his shirt as he wrapped a blanket over your shoulders. The swiftness of his movements had blurred your vision until he had appeared before you once again. 

The crackle of burning wood in the hearth was the only sound that filled the room. A flicker appeared at Vergil's side and you released your hold on him to draw the blanket around your shoulders closer to your body. Archer stood at Vergil's side and light blue eyes glanced in the direction of the older man. 

"There's been a breach in the barrier. Forgive me for not noticing sooner," Vergil's eyes darkened as Archer continued to speak. "It appears someone must have tampered with it." 

"What changed in the last few days?" His words were calm, cold despite the dark intent hidden behind his eyes. 

The patter of feet against the ground had drawn your attention towards the door and Alec ran in, a frantic look in his eyes. Labored breath passed his lips as he hunched over hands with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Vergil turned his gaze to him and the gears in his head began to click into place. He approached Alec slowly with a darkness in his eyes that had set you on edge. Alec's eyes met yours, wide and filled with uncertainty, and he stared back at you curiously, unaware of the approaching danger. 

"(Name)-" Alec's words had been cut short at the sudden force that had jerked him into the air. Vergil held him by the collar of his shirt and the dark haired male gritted his teeth in pain. Ice blue eyes glared, an intensity of rage swam within his eyes and his grip tightened. Alec struggled, feet dangling in the air as he tried to remove Vergil's hands.

You had moved from your seat, fast as a panics filled your being and a worry filled your heart. "Vergil," your body froze suddenly, held back by an unknown force and fear gripped at you instead as a darkness held your being. "Forgive me, (Name)." Salma's voice touched your ears and you cursed her as you struggled against her hold. No matter how much she liked you, you knew her loyalty was to Vergil and his words were absolute. She'd never release you until he gave the command. 

Vergil offered you a brief glance over his shoulder, eyes heavy with malice and rage before he settled his gaze back on Alec. Alec's eyes had blown wide. He focused his attention on the black mass behind you that latched onto your body like a leech and he trembled. 

"He had nothing to do with it, (Vergil)!" He ignored your words as he began to question your friend. Alec remained in a daze, stricken with horror with his eyes trained on Salma or what she appeared to be. 

Archer stood off to the side with his eyes focused solely on Vergil. He was prepared to strike if needed, you could tell by the tenseness in his posture. If Alec made a threatening move he was done for and Vergil wasn't known to be merciful. 

A blur of movement and Vergil had been pushed back from Alec. His face hardened with rage and his eyes focused on the older man that stood between him and his target. Alec had fallen to the ground and he remained there, eyes staring into the bright yellow orbs that hovered behind you. Charles stood between the two young men with and offered Vergil a glare equally as cold as the one leveled in his direction. 

"It wasn't the boy. He's harmless and has been stricken dumb," Charles kicked Alec gently in the leg and he remained unresponsive. "By a demon that's barely old enough to clean its own shit." 

"D-Demon?!" Alec's frantic cry pulled everyone's attention to him and you bristled in worry. His eyes jumped between each individual in the room before they landed on you. 

He was definitely going to freak out it was only a matter of time. He screamed in terror and your brow furrowed as you struggled against Salma even more. He turned for the door and before he could reach it, the door had slammed shut. Charles stood before him, having moved fast enough to close the door and block his path. He offered the younger man a reassuring smile and his gentle voice filled the air. "No one hear will hurt you. Not while myself or (Name) is around. I can assure you of that."

Brownish-red eyes met your own and the steadiness of your own gaze calmed him; the wildness in his eyes had vanished. Vergil watched the lines on your face form into a light smile as well and he couldn't help the frown that pulled at his own lips. 

Charles moved from his place by the door towards you and you watched him with a new found curiosity. The heaviness in his steps and the darkness that filled his eyes unnerved you. Salma too shifted in uncomfortable apprehension. She released her hold on you and took her mortal form as she stepped back. 

"It wasn't the boy. I'm afraid it was you, (Name)." Charles' words had stunned not only you but everyone else in the room. "You're plagued by a demon of the rarest kind - one that no one here can sense but you, because it's part of you."

You felt your heart quicken at his words. It all made sense - the reason no one could see _it_ , how you ended up in the middle of forest in a blizzard. "It can drive you mad. Your relative suffered terribly, had I been more aware I believe I could have saved her." 

The apparition of the beautiful woman you had seen and the painting that had hung in the disused hall of your home filled your mind. Helen of Fortune must have suffered greatly. 

You shook your head at his words. "No it's more than that. It's something darker, stronger. It's not in my head, not anymore."

Vergil folded his arms beneath his chest and he shut his eyes as he listened to the conversation. He picked apart every word that passed between you and Charles. 

"But if it is you, how do we know you're the real (Name)?" Alec asked. 

You could see the nervousness in his eyes, the tightness of his muscles as he tried to relax but failed. He fidgeted, shuffling from foot to foot with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweater. 

Vergil's cool blue eyes met your own. "I can tell. It's (Name)." His words reassured you, brought a calmness to your heart that you needed and a relaxed breath passed your lips. 

Alec's next words died on his lips as Vergil offered him a pointed glare. He didn't need to explain his reasoning further. Vergil must not have wanted to divulge the details of the bond that you shared. 

"The greater question is where the fuck did it come from?" Salma asked. 

Archer offered the brown haired woman a sharp glare at her use of language And she refused to apologize. "Hell no. This thing has been driving me nuts too. I'm the one watching her and I can't even do it right, because it likes to steal her out of bed." She grumbled. 

"After the visions became more frequent?" You weren't even sure. 

"Visions?!" Little by little Alec's fear had subsided and transformed into pure awe. Charles walked over to him, pulled him aside and began to tell him everything that had happened from the beginning. 

"It's part of your _gift_." Vergil muttered. 

A scoff passed your lips. "No wonder she said it was a curse." You ran a hand through your hair in frustration. 

"It also appears that you might have to kill this creature on your own." You glanced in Archer's direction and you couldn't help but nod in agreement. It had attacked you relentlessly, stolen your face and tormented you with its presence. You'd defiantly be the one to get rid of it. 

"In any case, there might be a demon running around the house with my face. Great." The sarcasm dripped from your voice and Vergil offered you a light glare. 

One by one they all filed out of the room as exhaustion had overcome them. Alec seemed reluctant to sleep alone but he left the sitting room. His fear was justified. He had just learned that the monsters that lurked under the bed as he had feared as a child were in fact real, very real. 

You returned to your seat before the fireplace, wrapped in the warmth of the blanket by Vergil's side. You had cuddled into his side and he had wrapped an arm tiredly over your shoulder as he leaned his head back with his eyes closed. 

"The regenerating," your eyes remained on the fire as he continued to speak. "When did that start?" 

"I have no idea... one day it just happened. It's not a spell. I didn't cast anything that powerful and to maintain such a thing would be exhausting. I'm not that good yet." You replied as your eyes began to drift close and a yawn passed your lips. "Must be something else." 

Vergil hummed at your response and his eyes opened slowly to peer down at you. Your skin glowed under the light of the fire and the fullness of your lips had drawn his attention. You looked so peaceful with your eyes closed and he wondered where in fact it did come from. 

Sleep did not come to him as it had taken you so easily. His mind worried and wandered. He had to deal with Icas, a demon that was as illusive and manipulative as they come, to a demon that had stolen your face. He'd only know for sure if it were you by his side as long as he maintained physical contact. The pads of his fingers brushed against the flesh of your arm and he felt the usual rush of emotions as a breath passed his lips. 

The light that filled his mind and the sense of comfort that filled his heart reassured him, relaxed his body from the weight of the days events. It was an elated feeling; one that his body craved both physical and mentally when he was exhausted. He too was then able to drift off to sleep, if only for a little as he rested his head against your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather then later!


	19. Flood Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I'm sure you all must hate me lol. Updates I will struggle with on this fic. It's coming to an end soon and I really don't want it too... 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

You sat on the window seat after breakfast with a book in hand and a grey throw covered your legs. It was a particular book that not even you had had in your collection at home. A book dating back to a time when Helen and Sparta were still alive. A book filled with a vagueness that left you feeling as though all of it were legend. 

A hell gate in Fortuna City? You didn't like that sound of that if it were true. Yet you continued to read about the magic and danger both your ancestor and Vergil's father faced. 

Then your mind began to wander. Sparda had lived for thousands of years. Did that mean Vergil would outlive you? You weren't a demon and you were sure there was some magical spell to retain youth but there were consequences to using magic of such grate magnitude - it had made your heart heavy and a wetness filled your eyes. 

A gentle touch, featherlight, brushed strands of your hair behind your ear. You leaned into Vergil's touch as a calmness filled your mind and you gently closed your eyes. 

You didn't need the added stress of wondering if he'd outlive you cloud your mind. You'd cherish this moment as if it were the last and a fond smile touched your lips. 

A chirp, filled of sorrow and pain pulled your attention and you glanced out the window with a curiosity in your eyes. It was the same golden bird you had seen many times before. It cried a melancholy song as it's little body struggled with the heartache it dealt with. 

You hadn't realized Vergil's touch had vanished, his presence all together had disappeared from your side. Even the decor of the room had changed, something again you hadn't picked up on. A gasp, loud and filled with shock dragged your attention away from the bird and your heart quickened at the apparent nervousness in the male's voice. Your head snapped towards the person, eyes wide as your nerves began to lit aflame with energy. 

"(Name)!" Alec stared at you with a nervousness in his eyes. "Your flower its dying!" 

That was impossible. It had been alive, health and vibrant, for nearly a year. Your heart thundered in your chest. You had practically snatched the blue rose out of your hair and your hand trembled as you stared down at it. Slowly but surely one by one, you saw the petals begin to fall. 

Tears had slipped down your cheeks before you had even realized you were crying and your lips quivered as you cradled the remains of the rose to your chest. Deep within your heart you knew in that moment that Vergil had died. 

A chuckle escaped Alec and you glanced up towards him. His laugh became louder, sinister and melodious. A laugh that you had heard before, one that had frightened you to the very core. 

"Alec," you called his name and he laughed harder as his eyes burned a vibrant red and in his place instead stood Icas. 

Shadows swirled around him and the world shifted as the man dressed in black approached you. His dark coat barely brushed against the ground and swayed with each step he took. 

His lips pulled into a large smirk and he placed a hand over his heart, "Isn't it beautiful, look at the world we created." Hesitantly, you glanced over your shoulder and your eyes widened.

The world was burning. The sky was painted a permanent orange hue despite the lack of the sun's presence and a dark cloud loomed in the distance. A swarm of demons doing as they willed. 

A gasp escaped your lips and the world flickered back to reality. Snow fell from the sky and your warm breath touched the glass of the window, fogging it. A strong hand gripped your shoulder, "(Name)..."

You glanced back at Vergil and offered him a reassuring smile despite the unease that filled your heart. The concern was evident in his blue eyes and you pressed your forehead against his own. 

"You should rest," the exhaustion was clear as day with the matching set of bags under his eyes. There even was even a tick in his brow of annoyance or maybe it was because you had just offered to keep watch. "I know you haven't gotten any sleep recently. I'll wake you if anything." You said as you held his gaze. 

He remained silent and stared at you long with tired eyes. Vergil climbed onto the window seat across from you and leaned his head back against the wall. He still held Yamato in his hand tight as he tried to relax. 

"That doesn't look comfortable."

"I'm fine," he muttered as he closed his eyes. 

You pressed your lips together and shifted your gaze back to the pages of the book in your lap. "Vergil," he hummed in response a barely audible noise as he began to drift to sleep. "Everything that's happening... it's all so frightening. Sometimes I think we might not win - I probably shouldn't say things like that it might actually happen." 

You couldn't help the words that flowed out of your lips. He was listening, at least a little even if he was asleep Vergil could still hear your voice. He'd remember it all as if it were a dream maybe he wouldn't remember at all. You continued to ramble about all sorts of things until a fond smile touched your lips. 

"It would be nice to go back to Fortuna again when this is all over. There are so many places I'd like you to see - you might have seen them already before we met, but I'm sure there are places you must have missed." You watched the light breaths of air he took in as a serene expression held his face. It was refreshing to see him so relaxed. 

Then tenses the muscles of his face had taken over the last few days had worried you that his frown would remain permanent. You continued to talk to him gently. "I hear the stars under Fortuna Castle are beautiful. Charles doesn't like those Order folks so I haven't been there before. We should go there too. I don't think he'd mind if you were around." 

Eventually you stopped talking and your gaze shifted back to the book in your lap. A small smile still held your lips as you returned to reading. 

A distinct smell caught your nose and near instantly your stomach growled obscenely loud. A flush touched your cheeks and you wondered if Vergil had awoken. 

You were absolutely starving. You'd skipped on breakfast after dealing with yet again another bout of nausea. Maybe now your stomach could handle some food. 

You glanced in Vergil's direction and placed your hand gently over his own. His eyes drifted open slowly and he shifted in place in order to find a position more comfortable before his eyes drifted close again. 

"Vergil I think lunch is almost ready. I'm starving." A sigh passed his lips at your words and his tired eyes met yours. 

He stretched his limbs before getting up and walking towards the door. You followed behind him down the hall with a light smile on your lips. 

"Sorry to wake you, but you need to eat too." You said with playful tone. 

"You don't; you've gotten fat since you left Fortuna." Both your gaze and Vergil's shifted to the black haired teen that had appeared at your side. 

"I-I have not!" You grumbled. 

You couldn't help but notice that Alec's gaze hadn't been focused on you at all. He glared at Vergil who glared back just as sharply. You wondered if the hostility had been from the events of the other night or if it was something else entirely. Whatever quarrel they had going on, they didn't need to bring you into it. 

At the table you had sat at Vergil's side per usual and across from Alec. You'd slipped the shall from around your shoulders to rest on the back of your chair. For some reason it hadn't gotten extremely hot inside. You could even feel the sweat on your brow. 

You were surprised when Salma had slammed down into the seat beside your friend, throwing an arm over his shoulder as a sultry smile touched her lips. He bristled at the contact and tried to shift away from her. Her smile only deepened at his uncomfortableness. 

"Master Vergil, can I keep him." She asked as she twirled a strand of his hair between her fingers. 

"No," you had been the one to answer as you gritted your teeth in annoyance. 

You liked Salma but you didn't like that she had grown a fondness for teasing Alec. Especially since he was so uncomfortable. Vergil's eyes narrowed towards you before his gaze shifted back to the pair before him. "Whatever pleases you." He said to Salma. 

A gasp of joy passed her lips as she leaned closer to Alec who tried to shift away. You turned to glare at Vergil and with the slightest movement of your fingers, Salma's chair shifted away from Alec and down the length of the table. A yelp escaped her as it jolted to a stop. 

"He's not a toy." 

"Humans are playthings to demons." Vergil said. "We do whatever we please to them." 

"So I'm a play thing now!" You couldn't help but raise your voice and a scoff passed his lips. Vergil would have said something suggestive had it not been for the other two present in the room and Alec all the while sat uncomfortable, silently picking at his food. 

"You know that's not true." He practically growled out the words and you rose from your seat. 

The wooden chair screeched against the floor at the sudden force of movement and you'd thrown down your table napkin before marching away. You pushed open the sliding door before marching into the back yard. Alec and Vergil had followed you. Your best friend had stuck close to your heels as you marched out into the frigid cold in nothing but your nightclothes. 

"Seriously, how don't you feel the cold." Alec asked as a flush touched his cheeks. He could practically see through your nightgown with the light of the sun and the glare of the snow hitting your figure. 

Alec shivered and he wrapped his arms around himself and he glanced back at Vergil who glared. 

"Maybe you should talk to him..." 

"No," you said with a huff as you crossed your arms and continued walking. "He shouldn't have said that." 

Alec's face burned a bright red and he tried his hardest to avoid staring at you. Vergil had caught on quickly, his gaze followed Alec's and he glared. You could practically feel his pointed stare drilling holes into the back of your head. For whatever reason he was upset you didn't care. You'd be stubborn until he'd apologize for what he'd said about humans being play things. 

A growl sounded in your ear and you were surprised to see Vergil suddenly by your side as a heaviness settled on your shoulders. His blue coat was oversized on your smaller frame and it dragged in the snow. You couldn't help but offer him a quizzical glance until you noticed the glare he offered Alec and the hot blush that touched the teen's face. He avoided your gaze and it dawned on you, you hadn't been dressed appropriately and you flushed in embarrassment as you pulled Vergil's coat closer to your body. 

Alec's demeanor shifted, his body relaxed as he stared into the woods entranced by whatever he saw. Vergil tensed beside you as his eyes darkened and his hand snatched yours as he raced back towards the manor. It was then that the ominous, sinister aura had hit you. Your gaze focused on Alec who remained stunned, fixated on the clashing of forces before his eyes. 

Metal grinding on metal, sparks flying. It was the sound of the barrier breaking under siege. 

"We can't just leave him!" You yelled as you shifted your attention to Vergil. 

He ignored you and you yelled his name as you struggled against him. His eyes met yours for the briefest moment and you had seen worry flicker through his eyes. You wouldn't abandon your friend not like this, you'd never be able to forgive yourself. 

With the slightest bit of magic laced between your fingers, Vergil's hand had slipped free from your own and you turned, rushing back to Alec. 

Alec yelled in surprise at the sudden gust of wind that knocked him back. A whole appeared in the barrier like shattered glass. Demons poured through, hundreds of them. Alec stopped in mid air as dark hands reached out and pulled at him. Alec screamed and you couldn't help but cry out for your friend in desperation. 

You'd fired bolts of light energy at each target that held onto him unaware of the demons that lurked towards you. The familiar sound of Yamato being swung filled your ears. 

"Don't do anything stupid!" Vergil yelled towards you. 

He held his composure surprisingly well despite the odds against him. Alec fell from the sky with a yell, he landed in a pile of snow and scrambled to his feet. You'd thrown both of your arms out towards Vergil and Alec. You could feel the magic - the last bit of your energy flow to them, protecting them. 

Vergil was being overwhelmed by all sorts of demons. He was strong but he couldn't fight all of them while protecting you and a small group chased after Alec with pointed claws. He jumped away from their attacks and in a panic kicked one of them away. A creature different from the rest, dark and covered in shadows had grabbed hold Alec, lifting him into the air by his throat. 

A portal appeared beneath Alec's feet and the creature dropped him. You had run off towards him despite the fatigue that had taken hold of your body. There was gunfire in the distance you were sure that was Charles coming to the rescue with the others, but the portal, a vibrant purple, was beginning to get smaller. The creature standing above it howled in pain, shifting away from it. You could see the metal casing embedded in its flesh, dripping blood black as night. 

You could hear Vergil calling your name, the sound of Yamato still cutting through enemy after enemy as he tried to reach you. There wasn't time to hesitate. No matter how much you wanted to you couldn't afford to look back at Vergil one last time. A life was on the line because of you. There was no time to second guess yourself so you let yourself fall into the portal and the last thing you saw before darkness touched your mind, was Vergil reaching out to you. 

The falling sensation had lasted only a few seconds before you'd felt your face collide with the cold stone ground. A pained noise passed your lips and you spotted Alec, unconscious not too far from you.

You closed your eyes as a heavy sigh passed your lips. You just needed to rest for a few minutes. Your mind drifted to Vergil and you felt a heaviness in your heart. The look of panic and fear in his eyes before you had fallen out of reach was the last you had seen of him. 

And your eyes opened as new found energy courses through your veins. You rose to your feet and hunched over Alec. You tapped his face lightly and his face scrunched up in annoyance. 

He batted your hand away as a grumble passed his lips. Fear began to bubble in your heart as you realized the unfamiliarity of the dark place. Now wasn't the time to be scared, you need to be strong for everyone, especially Alec. It was just the two of you now.

All sort of grotesque figures seeming to be screaming in pain decorated the edge of the circular room and the ceiling - well you couldn't see if there was one. It was far too high and the air was incredibly cold. 

You shoved Alec harder. "What - shit, where are we?!" He asked as he scrambled closer to you. 

You rose to your feet and Alec clung to you like glue with hands hand wrapped around the sleeve of Vergil's coat. You began to walk towards the only exit, an enormous archway that led to the unknown. 

"Hell." You muttered softly.


	20. An Angel's Wish

Alec stuck close to your side with his hand wrapped tightly around the leather blue coat on your shoulders. He pulled at the sleeve jostling your arm whenever something frightened him and you eyes would widen in fear. Except each time it had been nothing just the darkness playing tricks on your mind. 

"Is this really hell?" Alec asked. 

You could hear the quiver in his voice as you continued to shuffle forward, careful so that you wouldn't trip over one another. 

"It surely looks like it," you muttered. 

It was eerily quiet. The never ending hallway covered in darkness was disheartening. You had no idea what was waiting for you both at the end and a tightness filled your chest. 

You held up an index finger and a small light formed in the shape of a sphere, illuminating the darkness that your eyes had grown accustomed to. You and Alec both squinted at the bright light before watching it soar off down the hallway. 

"Look!" Alec called as he pointed a finger. 

There was a double door at the end; large and far off from what you could tell. Slow and cautious, you walked towards the light that hovered in place before the door, while Alec still clung tight to you. 

Your mind drifted for the briefest of moments and you wondered how long it had been since you and Alec had wandered; how long it would take to escape alive. Your thoughts even drifted to Vergil and you wondered if you'd ever see him again. 

Now more than ever, each ominous vision had filled your mind from the golden bird to the world burning. 

"(Name)," you hummed in response to the sound of Alec's worried voice as your focus shifted to him. "How are we supposed to survive down here? I mean you have your magic and I'm sure this asshole won't hurt you but I'm -" 

Your eyes narrowed as you shifted your attention to Alec. " _He_ won't touch a hair on your head trust me." You said firmly. 

Finally you had reached the double wooden doors and you stared at it in confusion. Alec's gaze shifted from you to the door then back to you again. You could feel the tension, the nervousness that he felt from the tightening grip on Vergil's coat. 

"Isn't that the door for your house?" Alec mumbled unsurely. 

You stared at it with a fierceness in your eyes. No matter what was on the other side you had to be strong, for the both of you. Your friend would fall apart otherwise. 

"It is," you said and you reached for the doorknob. You pushed the door open and blinding light filled your line of sight before you stepped inside. 

The door slammed shut behind you and Alec and he jumped slightly before his gaze shifted to the scene before him. Your eyes were already glued to what was happening before your eyes and you couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous. 

You watched a younger version of yourself and Alec play together in the foyer of your home with Charles off to the side, a light smile on your lips. The younger versions of yourself laughed and giggled, they even asked Charles to play with them and the toy cars and dolls. A golden retriever sat beside a younger you, watching the small child play with a light in its brown eyes. 

"This is-" Alec began and you shushed him as your fists tightened. 

You remembered this day. It stood out in your memory more than any of the other memories of your childhood. You could never forget this day; the day your parents had left and had never returned. 

The younger Alec had slowly walked past you both and out the door a sadness in his eyes as his parents had come to pick him up. He offered the younger you a small wave and she smile in return telling him that they could play again tomorrow, but that had never happened. 

Your brow furrowed in anticipation and nervousness as horrid feeling filled your gut. Alec's gaze shifted to you worriedly as your parents entered the foyer. 

The looked frazzled; extremely nervous as their gaze shifted down to the child version of yourself. They were dressed impeccably as always; even as a child you wanted the pearl necklace around your mother's neck and the charming smile your father had always displayed. Your father kneeled down beside the younger you then with a tremble in his hands as he'd taken your own. 

"How about we go for a walk in Fortuna Park, hmm? I know how much you like it there." He said with a smile. It was off; which was so unusual for him and your mother stood tensely behind him as her eyes focused on Charles. 

"Why don't I remember any of this..." You said as your voice trailed off. 

It was as if there was a whole in your memory. Your father had never asked you to go to the park nor had your mother waited for you. They had just left. They had said they'd be back soon and they never returned; they had never asked you to go with them. Come to think of it your dog had run off that night as well leaving you all alone with Charles. 

The younger you nodded her head and a large smile pulled at her lips. "Let me just get my bear!" She said excitedly before running off up the staircase and down the hall out of sight. 

"The park?" Charles asked curiously with a darkness in his eyes and your gaze shifted to him. 

Instinctively you took a step back. Even if this was looking back into the past, the aura he had given off was a dangerous one. 

The dog, Holmes, rose to his feet and offered a huff of uncertainty as he walked towards your father. 

"She loves going there you know that Charles," your father retorted as he stood back to his full height. 

Charles hummed. "And the loaded gun in your pocket?" 

Alec grabbed your shoulder and he yelled something to you shaking you, but your focus remained on Charles and your father. 

"She's going to get us all killed. Demons are already looking for her! All we have to do is -" 

"What exactly? Kill your own child?" Charles sighed heavily as his gaze shifted to your mother. "And you agreed? Humans are far worse than demons." 

Holmes offered a threatening bark as he stepped between your father and Charles, jaws snapping at the butler. The older man's eyes narrowed, burning a deep red, and Holmes suddenly coward, whimpering in fear before taking off out the door. 

"You wouldn't - you made a deal," your father growled as the click of a gun's safety sounded and your gaze shifted to your mother. 

She stood with a gun aimed at Charles as her hands trembled. He disregarded her, his focus solely on your father. 

"I made no so such deal with you; you must have forgotten the most basic rule. I protect the first born of your families line and that role no longer belongs to you." Charles said menacingly. 

You couldn't help the scream that passed your lips as a gunshot rang through the air. Even if it had been a projection of past events it was as if you were standing there - in the same room the day it happened. Alec had winced in discomfort and turned away from the scene, still he was unable to take his eyes away as horror and disbelief filled him. 

Charles' hand had pierced through your father's chest like a knife slicing through butter and blood bubbled past the man's lips. His body fell limp almost instantly and Charles' dark red eyes turned to regard your mother. The bullet whole in his chest smoked from the heat of the shot and she trembled. 

She must have hoped that a wound so fatal would have killed him, but Charles remained standing and furious. He pushed your father's dead body free from his arm and advanced on her. 

You stared in horror as she continued to fire the revolver in her hand until it clicked; the barrel was empty. A guttural cry passed her lips after he had swiped his hand across her throat breaking the pearl necklace. The damage wasn't apparent at first until four slash marks appeared across her neck. She fell to the ground, gun still in hand as the light from her eyes faded. 

A small gasp sounded behind you and you turned in disbelief to find your younger self trembling, holding tight to a fuzzy white bear. Tears brimmed her eyes and she cried loud, Charles approached her slowly and she stumbled back, falling to the ground in fright. 

His eyes softened to their usual brown color, tired and filled with guilt as he crouched down to her height. He brushed the tears from her cheek smearing the blood from his hands onto her face. 

" _Look at me child, all that you have seen here you'll forget. Your parents left for a trip and never returned; they left you alone. I did not kill them; you saw nothing. Now head upstairs and prepare for bed. You won't even remember this when you awaken tomorrow morning._ " His voice was smooth and an unnatural serenity had overcome the young girl's face and she nodded her head before turning to head back up the stairs. 

The scene faded - the warm afternoon sun shining in through the windows, the blood and pearls that stained the oriental carpet in the foyer and the troubled look that covered Charles' face - darkness surrounded you once more and you sunk to your knees. 

You felt your resolve shatter, your world crumbling as a heavy weight pressed against the back of your mind. It was there; whatever spell Charles had used, you could feel it - keeping the memories at bay. 

Alec turned to you and yelled. "(Name) get up its just a trick; none of this happened! It's all a lie just to get you to give up, you have to see that."  


You offered him a pained smile as tears filled your eyes. "But it isn't; he's been inside of my mind before he's seen everything." 

"But what about us?! Vergil, Archer and Salma?!" Alec yelled at you. 

"You'll be safe no matter what -" 

"That's not the point," he yelled furiously as he threw his arms out dramatically. 

Your hands flew to your hair and you sobbed quietly to yourself. The person that you'd trusted the most had betrayed you; lied to you for so many years. Your parents were no better, they had wanted you dead to preserve themselves. 

"(Name)!" 

"I get it, okay!" You yelled back as you jumped to your feet. "Icas can't win or we lose everything - the world losses." 

"Good, because - ah!" His words were suddenly cut off as he screamed and the brown haired boy suddenly disappeared from your side dragged deep into the darkness. 

You screamed and ran after him then suddenly you stopped as a crushing weight wrapped around your torso. You doubled over and spit out the blood that had gathered in your mouth. 

A laugh bubbled past your lips despite the excruciating pain you had felt. "I wouldn't touch him, whatever happens to him happens to me too." You said. 

_Do not test me girl..._

Icas' voice echoed around you dripping with venom and you couldn't help the smirk that lined your lips. The spell you had cast back Vergil's place had worked; it had zapped nearly all the energy from your body. You'd have to wait a while to do anything complex. 

You ran down the hall that Alec had been dragged down. The pain in your ribs diminished with each step you took as a faint blue glow wrapped around your body. You called Alec's name loud through the darkness. 

A silence followed the faint echoes of your voice. Icas' fortress seemed endless and you couldn't help but feel as though you were being watched. You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge in nervousness - adrenaline coursed through your veins as your heart thrummed in your chest. 

A tenseness filled your being and an uncertainty filled your gut as you froze in place; your gaze focused on the dark depths of the black hallway before you. There was something there; something terrifying and something evil. An image flickered in your mind, mutter and dull. The outline of a figure shrouded in white mist with burning red eyes; a creature huge and disfigured. 

You moved into another hall, a room solely consisting of a bridge to another area until a swipe hit your shoulder; blood splattered to the ground and you winced as you clutched at your wound. A familiar laugh filled your ears and you glanced over your shoulder to see a familiar face; your own. 

The demon smiled at you as she circled you, all the while she twirled a dagger in her hand and said: "I can't wait to take everything that's yours." 

The doppelgänger was seriously getting on your nervous. She appeared at your side suddenly, shoved you and tore the leather blue coat from her shoulders before wrapping them around herself. You stumbled, fearful of losing your balance on the stone bridge. 

You clenched your first, gritted your teeth - grinding them almost painfully - and without hesitation you lashed out with a throw of your arm, bright yellow lights of power arched off of your outstretched hand towards the demon as a battle cry passed your lips. 

You were so tired of this - of all of it; all you wanted was a peaceful life surround by your loved ones. Instead you were stuck fighting a creature of darkness that had stolen your face and wanted to steal your life - to take it for itself. You'd rather die then see someone, something take your place. 

A scream passed her lips at the hot burn that marred her face and she charged towards you knocking you down. You tumbled and rolled. You both struggled for dominance. She held onto you and aimed the dagger at your face. You knocked it out of her hand and the demon took the opportunity to bite your forearm. You cried as the demons sharp teeth tore into the flesh of your arm. 

A single blue shard appeared at the corner of your eye striking the demon in the throat. She stumbled off of you, gurgling as blood filled her mouth. She clutched at her neck, eyes wide in horror at the odd feeling. 

A blankness filled your mind and a ferocity filled your heart as you flew into a rage. You snatched the dagger from the ground and climbed onto her. You struck her in the chest - blood splattered and you continued your assault. Over and over again the blade had sunk into the demon's body. You didn't stop and her dead eyes stared up at you; a frozen look of her horror painted across her face. 

Your body relaxed and a heavy sigh passed your lips. Blood covered your face and hands and even though you had ended the life of your nightmare; your tormentor, you still couldn't shake the feeling of unease that filled your heart. 

A strong force of wind knocked you off of the demon's corpse and flew to the side, your body carried by the force of the blast across the room. 

Slowly you sat up and hope filled your heart at the sight of the white haired man. Vergil had come to look for you and you wanted to call his name, but you stopped. The smile of relief on your face slowly fell as he completely ignored you, his attention solely focused on the demon before him. He lifted her into his arms lost on the appearance of the creature before him. 

Vergil muttered to himself, begged that the frozen look on her face wasn't a real one; he tapped her cheek gently and jostled. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he remained still. 

A tenseness filled the air and a wind picked up, furious and unrelenting. You squinted your eyes shut as you clutched the dagger in your hand. A pair of bright red eyes met your own and the familiar glare of Yamato blinded you. Instinctively you raised the dagger in your hand. 

The clash of metal filled the air and the force against your arm shocked your body as the weapon fell from your hand. You raised your other hand out before you conjuring a barrier. The force of each swing from Yamato struck the translucent shield and it rippled, struggling to hold itself together. 

"Vergil!" You cried as sweat lined your brow. 

He was relentless and blinded by rage; he could not see the truth that stood before him. He swung his weapon effortlessly until Yamato had broken through. The force of the barrier shattering knocked you back further and Vergil advanced on you without hesitation; you turned throwing yourself from the bridge to escape the deadly arc of Yamato's blade. 

Darkness filled your mind as you felt your body plunge into the depths of water. You could feel the pair of hands that pulled you free even in your semi-conscious state until the darkness flooded your mind once more. 

You woke with an ache in your back and a throbbing headache as a foul taste still lingered on your tongue; the taste of blood. Your eyes flew wide as you sat up. 

Vergil? Where was he and what happened, you thought to yourself. Your thoughts shifted as you glanced around the darkness of the room lit by medieval looking spires with a never ending flame atop. You were in a thrown room and a feeling of dread filled you. 

"Ah~ my dear, how lovely to finally see you in person," the shadows whispered ominously. 

The same eerie melody touched his voice and his smirk, even his sharp white teeth were visible in the darkness. He stepped into the light bringing the shadows with him as they wrapped around his robes intricately then flowing to the bottom of his robes, that touched the floor, in waves. 

A whimper passed your lips as you felt the need to cry. Each and every vision you had had led to a moment similar to this one. No matter how hard you tried you just couldn't seem to escape your fate. You just wished someone else would be able to save you from it.


	21. Better Love

Tears burned your eyes as they fell down your cheeks and you glared at the man before you. Icas smiled down at you and a laugh bubbled past his lips as he walked towards you. You remained rooted to the ground despite each graceful step he took closer to you. 

"Pretend all you want. I can smell the fear on you~" He said and he continued to walk past you. "Now on to more important matters, tell me what have you seen?" Icas asked as he glanced over his shoulder. 

"A monster standing above the rest only to be knocked down by flares of red and blue." You said through gritted teeth.

It had nothing to do with him, in fact it had been a vision of the distant future; one many years from now. But you needed to tell him something - to keep him quiet and calmed. 

"Where is Alec?!" You yelled as you rose to your feet. 

Your friend had been taken from your side and worry and guilt filled you. He should have never been involved in any of this.

A chipper laugh passed Icas lips. "That boy; he's having quite some fun, if I do say so myself~" Icas melodious voice filled your ears and you couldn't help the look of uncertainty that washed over your face. "I find mental pain and turmoil to be far better than _physical_." 

Your face paled and you stepped towards Icas as you grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do to him?!" You cried frantically. 

Icas shoved you away from him with a simple push of his hand and you stumbled back. He brushed off the front of his clothes before offering you a pointed glance and said: "I'm not quite satisfied the answer you gave. What is it with you prophets, even your fictional counterparts are always so cryptic~" 

A huff passed your lips and you turned from him as you made a frustrated motion with your arms. "I won't give you anything until I see him!" 

His eyes burned a deep red and he lifted his hand towards you. An invisible force lifted you off the ground and on instinct your body tensed as a fear filled your eyes. "Stubbornness will get you nowhere, my dear. Let's see how quickly your resolve will shatter in my world~" He said with a twisted grin.

You had been thrown back and yelp past your lips as your body slammed into the ground before rolling to a stop. Slowly you lifted yourself from the ground and glanced around in confusion.

The afternoon sun was beautiful as it descended slow against the horizon and the chirp of birds was soothing to your ears. The sight of the lush green shrubs and bright pink and red roses caused your brow to furrow. 

Fortuna Park? 

Why would he put you here, you thought. You hadn't been to the place in years; nothing significant had ever happened here. 

An ominous click sounded behind you and your body froze as your eyes widened. A fear, an intense fear and turmoil burned at your heart and mind as tears stung your eyes. You glanced over your shoulder and your eyes widened at the sight of them - you're parents dressed exactly the same way as the last day you had seen them.

Before a word could pass your lips a crack of lighting pierced the air and a fire erupted at the junction between your shoulder and neck. A cry escaped you as the taste of metal filled your mouth and your eyes met his. You stared at them in disbelief. 

"The three can't save us or you, you'll die sooner rather than later right?" His voice shook as he stepped closer to you. 

Your own father had shot you. Was this what Charles had saved you from? You couldn't bring yourself to believe it, but there they were standing before you with eyes as cold as stone. Your father stared down at you, his hand trembling around the gun and he steadied himself as he fired the second shot. 

A darkness filled your mind before you awoke again with a gasp and your eyes focused on the sun setting on horizon again. A scoff passed your lips as you steeled your emotions. Icas would torment you in this way; break you down and destroy your resolve by repeating a past possibility. 

"You're gonna have to try harder you son of a bitch." You growled out the words as the familiar sound of the gunshot rang loud in your ears and once again darkness filled your mind. 

The pain was unbearable, you couldn't deny that. Each death you had experienced had driven you a little more off the edge and a little closer to breaking. You had lost count at the amount of times your life had been ended; your resolve had broken with each death. 

The images before you shattered and a melodious laughter filled your ears. Icas' feet tapped against the ground as he moved closer to you. You sat up slowly as a pained expression flitted across your features. It felt as though you had been dragged through the streets and hit by a bus; not only had his power tormented your mind but it had tricked you into feeling true pain. 

His hand grabbed your chin, jerking your face towards him and his large smile filled your vision as his green eyes lit with mischief. "My dear~ Will you tell me now?" 

You seethed with rage as you glared at him and a scowl touched his lips at your display of stubborn silence. He hummed and his hand tightened around your face as his features shifted; expressionless. You struggled against him as his clawed nails dig into the flesh of your skin. 

"Then I'll take it from you," he said firmly as he pushed you down onto the ground. His hand moved from your face and you couldn't help the wince that passed your lips.

You could feel the deep cuts on your face healing; the flesh stitching itself back together by unknown means and a laugh passed Icas' lips. 

"Oh how interesting~" He said as he cut his palm open with a single finger nails

Blood dropped down onto you and you stared up at him in confusion, flinching as each drop of blood touched your skin. He grabbed your jaw again, forcefully and a cry passed your lips as you struggled against him. 

The taste of blood filled your mouth as he squeezed his fist above you, forcing as much as he could for you to ingest. Your mind was assaulted instantly and you cried out in pain as your hands flew to your head. The tears that slipped from your eyes were instant as your body quaked. Image after image erupted in your mind; all at once, a jumble of visions filled with Icas. You couldn't discern each one, all you could focus on was the splitting headache that threatened to tear your mind open. 

Icas snatched one of your hands as you continued to cry out and a scorching fire enflamed your wrist. A laugh filled your ears as the pain subsided and your focus returned to the man beside you. 

A wave of nausea overwhelmed you as you continued to clutch your head and you sat up. Your mind was still trying to piece the images you had seen together and your eyes landed on Icas. He stared into space, eyes clouded in a daze before they returned to you, sharp and focused. 

His hand flew towards you and latched onto your neck in an iron grip. You choked, hand flying to his to relieve the pressures and his grip only tightened. 

"Get comfortable little bird~ You're going nowhere - the visions you gifted me will fade until I take them from you again," he pulled you closer to him, lifting you off the ground. "So for now, how about another game?" 

The sound of stone grinding against stone filled your ears as tears filled your eyes and Icas' fingers relaxed, still holding you. A gasp for air passed your lips as your lungs burned and your eyes shifted down to the black pit beneath your feet. 

Fear filled your eyes and your heart began to thunder in your chest, loud and frantic. You struggled against him and a cruel smile pulled at his lips. 

"No don't -" The next words never escaped you instead a cry of surprise passed your lips as you felt his hand release you. 

You plummeted through darkness, arms flailing as time moved slow. Your eyes locked on his red colored eyes as you feel and the only visible light vanished as the stone slab moved back into place, blocking Icas and his cruel smile from your view. You couldn't help the scream that escaped you, desperate and filled with fear. 

The falling sensation ended as a warmth of darkness surrounded you, a pair of arms held you tight and comforting. A familiar scent filled your nostrils and your feet suddenly touched the ground. 

Your knees wobbled slightly, the feeling of steady ground relaxed your aching heart and you glanced up at your savior. You couldn't help but step back in uncertainty and your hands trembled as you glared. 

"Miss -" Charles moved to reach towards you and you stepped back. 

His face hardened and worry filled his tired brown eyes. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and his thin glasses were missing. His face was bruised and his brown hair, grey at the edges wasn't swept back as usual. 

"I know what you did; I know you lied about everything!" You yelled as you felt your heart breaking to pieces and you felt the tears sting at your eyes again. 

A darkness filled Charles' eyes and you couldn't help but notice the sleek black gun in his gloved hand, the other tucked in the holster beneath his arm. 

He remained silent; he lifted the gun in his hand and his eyes moved to the weapon as he weighed it. 

You calmed as you watched him. "What's _the three_?" You asked and his eyes met yours, a flicker of uncertainty passed through his eyes followed by an emptiness. 

"He's seen through you - taken what was precious to only two people before you."

"You didn't answer my question." You bit back harshly. 

"I'm sure you know the first: protect the first born child," Charles said as he moved. He began to pace around you as he payed with the gun in his hand. "Second: don't become attached and third," he leveled the gun at you. "Kill them should they be compromised." 

You stared at him in disbelief as your brow furrowed and the tears fell from your cheeks. "So your going to do to me what you did to the one before me, that boy?" You asked with a shaky voice.

A bittersweet smile touched his lips and he lowered the weapon in his hand. "There are no exceptions to the rules, but I will not break my oath," he said and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Forgive me for frightening you." 

"Charles!" You cried as you rubbed the tears from your eyes. "What you did to them-"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I won't apologize for saving your life all those years ago." He said firmly. 

"I'm upset that you lied. Icas tormented in a world where you never saved me... so thank you. But for now what happened to you?" 

Charles coughed. "I had a run in with Master Vergil - he's not quite himself." 

A heavy sigh escaped you. "I need you to find Alec and get him out for here." You said as you moved past Charles. 

Charles grabbed your wrist and you glanced over your shoulder at him and you cut him off. "I need to deal with Vergil; I think I'm the only one that can get him to think straight. Find Alec." You said firmly. 

"There's no fighting you on this one," he muttered and without a moment to waste he disappeared from your side. You ran out of the large dark room into another. 

The high stone ceilings and pillars passed in a blur as your feet carried you. You wandered from area to area eyes searching. You climbed a monstrous staircase in the dark, lit only by medieval candlelight sticks on the walls. Your breath left you in baited breaths and you placed your hand on your knees as you panted. 

You rubbed the sweat from your brow and you froze. An ominous feeling filled you and you felt your heart stop. 

Someone was watching you. 

Hesitantly you glanced over your shoulder and your eyes widened at the sight of a pair bright red eyes, wrapped in darkness that focused on you. You stumbled back and a familiar glint caught the light and a yelp past your lips before your eyes had caught Yamato's blade. 

Your hand flew to your shoulder and blood pooled between your fingers from the cut flesh. "Vergil!" You yelled. 

He stepped out of the darkness, face tense with rage and wild eyes that burned a crimson red. Vergil charged towards you and raised your hand, a shield of light formed between you. Yamato struck the shield and each blow weakened it before the barrier shattered. 

"I won't fight against you - just please, look at me!" You yelled desperately. 

You couldn't go up against Vergil toe to toe. He was incredibly strong and your magic wouldn't last. You'd run out of energy and no one would save either of you. 

A second barrier then a third, a fourth - you'd lost count each time as you panted; exhaustion was beginning to take hold of your body. He appeared at your side suddenly and your magic had reacted slower than normal, your energy failing. His arm swung out hitting you in the side of the face and knocking you down. A cry passed your lips and you fell to the floor, before you could recover Yamato pinned you to the ground, right through the shoulder.

A cry escaped you as you struggled to pull the blade free. The palm of your hand was cut by the sharpness of the blade and blood dropped down your wrist. 

Vergil's face filled your vision and a sudden blue light appeared above you. His fingers brushed against your neck as the weight of his body pressed down on you, crushing you. 

"Vergil," you whispered his name and he tilted his head eyes narrowing as he contemplated you. "Look at me."

Your eyes held his in fear of looking away. You could see them from the corner of your eyes - the translucent blue blades that floated above you pointed towards him. 

His fingers drifted against your cheek to the softness of your lips. Hesitantly he leaned towards you, his breath fanning the shell of your ear and he inhaled your scent. Vergil leaned back suddenly as of burned by fire and the redness in his eyes faded to their natural blue. 

He moved from you slowly, pulling Yamato from your shoulder and he stepped away as he brushed a hand through his hair. You rose to your feet and brushed the dirt from your thin nightgown. 

"Vergil," he turned to you with a brokenness in his eyes that vanished near instantly - covered by a shroud of emotionless ice - and you stepped towards him. He stepped back as he sheathed Yamato. 

"Stay back," he muttered. 

You ignored him as you threw yourself at him, arms tightening around his body. Slowly his arms wound around you, tight, and you cried tears of joy and relief as he held you against him. 

The blue blades faded leaving the area lit in a dim blue light.

He held you at arms length brushing the hair from your face. Vergil's thumb brushed along your cheek wiping the tears away. His hand drifted to the thin line on your shoulder, the exact spot your wound had been moments ago, and his brow furrowed.

"Forgive me," he muttered barely audible as he pulled you back against him. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

"How'd you figure it out?" You said as you sniffled. 

He remained silent for a moment. "I could feel my presence around you." He glanced off into the darkness and your pressed your face into his chest. 

"We need to get out of here. Charles should have found Alec by now," you muttered. 

"This doesn't end until that snake is dead at my feet," Vergil said as a fire filled his eyes. "Come on." 

He took your hand in his own as he walked down the hall. You stared at his back, thankful for the warmness that his half gloved hand gave off and for having him back at your side. 

You wondered what had caused him to return to himself - to see that you were you. He had acted so strangely it had sent your mind spinning, searching for all sorts of possibilities. 

He had felt his presence around you? 

A wave of nausea had assaulted you as your face paled at the implication of his words and your hand began to sweat. Then Charles' words had finally made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far. They make me super happy to see that you guys are enjoying yourselves. The next update should be posted within the next week or two, so keep an eye out!


	22. Sweet Lullabye

The obsidian maze howled ominously. The passage of time was indeterminable within its walls. No windows, no exits or entrances. Just pure darkness. 

A warm orb of light, conjured by light magic guided the path, hovering in the air. Vergil took the lead and you shuffled behind him, arms wrapped around yourself. 

The tenseness of his jaw, the ferocity in his cold blue eyes. He was livid. His signature blue coat was wrapped around him again; he had snatched it from the doppelgänger's corpse when he learned you were real. 

He had been played and he was furious. The tick in his brow, the white knuckles grip on his sword was evidence enough. Vergil would rip Icas limb from limb. 

An exhausted huff passed your lips as you continued to follow after him. And he stopped, worried gaze turning to meet you. "Don't push yourself too hard." 

"I'm alright..." You muttered the words beneath your breath as you moved past him. 

Vergil's hand snatched your own, stopping you. Your eyes met his burning with curiosity. 

"Put you're trust in me - he's a dead man walking." Vergil stated firmly. 

Your fingers gripped tightly at his large hand and a smile touched your lips as you nodded your head. 

His gaze moved past you to the large set doors at the top of the stairs. Icas was on the other side. You could practically see the demon's face taunting, filled with arrogance. 

Vergil sprinted up the steps and you followed after him - the orb of light trailed behind, slowly but surely. The doors slammed open and sinister laugh, loud and obnoxious filled the air. 

"Reunited at last - bravo _boy_ but there's nothing you can do now," Vergil moved to step forward as Icas spoke. A large black sword landed before his feet blocking his path and Vergil scoffed. "You see (Name) sight has gifted me with her same powers." 

Icas spread his arms out as he continued to speak, a smile held his lips. "Surrender and your death won't be as painful." 

The ground shifted beneath Vergil's feet. The speed he had kicked off the ground with was intense; he would give his all in this fight. Yamato had left its scabbard, faster than the eye could see. 

And he missed his target. The arc of his blade sent a shockwave that crashed into a column instead of the demon. The structure crumbled and a laugh filled the air. 

Icas appeared at Vergil's side, arm swinging, he knocked the white haired half-demon into the ground. 

"Half-breed." He seethed. 

Your hands moved and on command the orb of light soared, back and forth it moved, attacking. Icas moved to and fro, knocked about by the small orb and he seethed with rage. 

Vergil was on his feet again, striking in tune with your magic. Sweat lined your brow as you tried to even your breathing, the rapid beat of your heart thundered in your ears. 

Yamato cut deep into Icas' cheek, drawing blood and Vergil smirked. "Looks like you can't see to far." Vergil taunted. 

Icas growled in annoyance, brow furrowed in rage as he gritted his teeth. A blade appeared in his hand, shrouded in darkness and he struck, landing a direct hit in Vergil. 

Blood escaped Vergil's lips as the blade pierced through his chest. A yell escaped you just as it was ripped from his body, Vergil groaning in pain. Icas moved in for the second hit, arm raised. 

The orb of light moved more frantic in its assault, distracting Icas. Vergil shifted away, hand clutching at his chest. 

"Enough!" Icas yelled. 

Icas swung his weapon in a perfectly timed arc, slicing the orb in half. It exploded in a glimmer of light, sparkling z room in a shower of golden dust. 

He surged towards you, arm stretched out and you bristled. "I grow tired of you!" 

A barrier formed before you, translucent in appearance. Still it shined blue in the darkness. The wall of light flexed under Icas assault and your mind raced as you tried to think. 

Vergil shifted in the background, he took a low stance, brow furrowed as he held Yamato behind him. You thrusted your arms out, reinforcing the barrier with your own magic. It's light brightened, near blinding and Icas winced. 

The tearing of flesh filled your ears and a cry of pain filled the air. Vergil stood at your side, sword raised as he glared down at Icas. Dark blood spilled beneath the dark haired man's feet and he clutched at his side. 

"I said enough!" A shockwave erupted from Icas as his body shifted, transforming. 

The barrier around you dissolved, leaving you vulnerable and a forceful shove pushed you aside. You landed hard on the ground just before a clawed hand reached for you. Vergil stood in your place, Yamato pressed into the leathery flesh of Icas' palm. 

Both men glared down at one another, and a smirk touched Vergil's lips. "Your age is showing." 

He had gotten the reaction he was looking for. Icas' temper flared and he attacked in a blind rage. Vergil stepped back, arm swinging Yamato in a deadly arc, pushing Icas back. 

Vergil's assault was relentless, Yamato barely moved, but you could hear it cutting through its target. Then Vergil stepped back suddenly, sheathing his weapon. 

Blood splattered and the demon roared, eyes burned bright red as his attention focused on Vergil. And the white haired man readied his weapon again as the creature before him bulged, growing larger. 

You were beside Vergil, exhaustion evident in your eyes, still your body moved. Your hand moved to rest on Vergil's own, Yamato still in his grasp. The blade glowed a bright yellow and Vergil kept his gaze on the demon before him. 

He would have transformed himself, shifting into his Devil trigger form. But now there was no need. You had used the last of your energy to fuel his strength. And he rushed forward, leaving you behind with his weapon raised. 

Vergil's aim was perfect, Yamato had struck true ending Icas' life with a slash across the chest, splitting the demon in half. Vergil stood behind the fallen creature as a heavy sigh passed his lips. 

It was finally over. There was nothing else for him to worry about, he thought. 

A pained cry escaped you and Vergil turned, eyes wide. You had collapsed to the ground, hands clutching at your face as blood dripped between your fingers. He was at your side instantly, fingers pulled at your own. 

Blood dropped from your closed eyes and a shaky breath left Vergil's lips. You could feel his hands on your shoulders, grip tight. Hesitantly, you opened them and through blurred vision, you could see him. 

"Don't-"

A rumble then a shift and you were both knocked off balance. Vergil scoffed in irritation and your head spun in confusion. You couldn't see clearly what was happening but you could feel it. The ground beneath you vibrated in shockwaves. 

"Were getting out of here." He muttered gently at your side again. 

His arms wrapped around your body, lifting you against him and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Your eyes fluttered shut as you listened. 

Icas fortress was crumbling. Vergil's hurried steps, the racing beat of his heart in your ear. Then you felt the wind against your face, it was sudden and the sensation of falling struck you. Instinctively your arm tightened around him. 

It had only lasted a few seconds before his feet touched ground. The softness of the landing hadn't been what you expected, smoother. 

Your own feet touched the ground as Vergil's hands moved to cup your face; his touch was gentle and you could feel his eyes on you. 

Slowly, your eyes opened. They were bloodshot and burning with pain, but still you could see, vision better than before. 

"I'm fine," you muttered softly. "It just hurts a little." 

Vergil's fingers moved from your face, the muscles in his face still tense. Your hand rested on his chest where you had seen the sword stab through him. 

The wound had healed. His flesh was unmarked beneath his torn black vest and a relieved sigh passed your lips. 

A call of your name and you turned to see Charles approaching with Alec . They both looked worse for wear, but the butler carried his signature handguns with a faint smile. 

"The thrill of battle - never thought I'd miss it..." He mused contently. "The hell gate Icas opened is closed." 

"Destroyed - he like smashed it into pieces." Alec mumbled. 

Your eyes shifted to the dark haired teen. He stood slouched, hands shoved into his pockets with a frown on his lips and deep sunken eyes. 

Maybe it was the look on his face or the tension in muscles, body rigid. But Alec wasn't the same. You could tell just by staring at him. A hollowness had filled his reddish-brown eyes and his skin had become pasty. 

With a furrowed brow you turned your gaze away from him, tears filled your eyes. Charles approached hands reaching for you, expression blank, and before he could reach you Alec shoved him aside. Anger was written across his features, eyes burning darkly. 

"No! I might be human, but I won't let you touch her." Alec gestured wildly as he moved to stand in front of you. 

A scoff escaped Vergil's lips and his hand landed on Alec's shoulder. "You'd only get yourself killed." Vergil's ice cool gaze landed on the aging man and the slightest smirk touched his lips. "He won't touch her and if he tells you otherwise he's lying to you and himself." 

Charles couldn't help but sigh and his eyes met yours, pleadingly. There was regret in his soft, chocolate brown eyes. 

"Vergil's right," you said with a smile. "No matter what he did before, he did save my life. We should head home - together." 

And you turned from them, Vergil remained in step beside you with his hand on the small of your back. It was to steady you, your legs wobbled like jello and your eyes drooped tiredly but your remained standing. 

Alec followed behind grumbling in disapproval as his eyes shifted to Charles warily, who hesitantly kept pace. 

It had taken a lot longer tan you expect to return to Vergil's home. You had collapsed just as the Victorian style mansion had come into view in the distance. A sigh escaped your lips, mixed with relief and exhaustion. 

Vergil lofted you onto his back and you rested your head on his shoulders. Through half lidded eyes, you stared at Alec who dragged his feet right beside you. 

His features were stone cold, muscles tight despite he rampant emotions that swirled within in his eyes. They were dark, filled with nothing but sadness and agony. Charles' eyes landed on you and his own worried expression mirrored yours. 

You hoped he'd still be the same person, but there was a burning doubt in your mind. A tightness pulled at your chest, heavy and overwhelming, you could feel the tears once more.

Archer waited on the front steps of the manor, patiently with his arms tucked behind him. His eyes automatically landed on Vergil as he awaited instructions. 

"Take care of those two," Vergil ordered as he easily stepped past the grey haired man. 

Before your mind could register anything you were tucked into Vergil's bed. Confusion filled you as he fumbled around the room. A warm towel touched your forehead and you licked your chapped lips in confusion. 

You'd never seen him so frantic before, you wondered what he was worried about as you caught a slight moment in the corner of your eye. 

A dark shadow, thick like a blanket remained entirely still. Her bright golden eyes disappeared from sight as if she had them closed and she peaked on open. A black wave shifted towards you harmlessly. 

You couldn't help but raise a brow in amusement. She was trying to get you to look away. So you did - eyes focused on Vergil. He placed a stool down at the side of the bed, washcloth in hand he took a seat. 

The brown fingerless gloves gone from his hands as he scrubbed the dried blood and dirt from your arm. He was gentle as he paid all of his attention to cleaning your body. 

You called his name but he paid you no mind. His thoughts were elsewhere, brow furrowed as lips pulled into a frown. 

Again you called out to him. 

"Salma," his voice was cool as he said he name. 

The shadow in the corner of the room bristled before shooting through the open door and the door slammed shut behind her. 

A small giggle escaped you as your eyes landed on Vergil's. 

"I'm not dying. I can-" 

His words cut you short. The firmness in his voice, evidence of his worry. "You need your rest." 

Your heart thundered nervously in you chest and his ice blue eyes held your own. An expressionless mask covered every emotion, every line that would have creased his face.

The eyes were the windows of the soul. 

You'd heard the saying many times before from Charles. And his words rung true. 

There was a coldness in Vergil's eyes - a seriousness that he always carried with him and an underlying tenderness of warmth. 

"Vergil - Charles and I will be heading back to Fortuna." You said softly. 

His fingers, the damp washcloth against your skin stopped moving as he shifted his gaze from you. A subtle frown touched Vergil's lips. 

"You're welcome to come with us - my parents owned a little cottage on the outskirts of the Castle Town of Fortuna. It's really beautiful." You continued as your eyes fluttered. 

You were incredibly tired. The exhaustion was catching up to you, but you were fighting it. If Vergil hadn't tucked you in you'd be wide awake. The softness of the pillows and the warmth of the blankets were lulling you to sleep. Still you forced yourself to endure. 

Vergil's gaze met yours again and the washcloth, soft and gentle pressed against your cheek, rubbing away at the dried blood. 

"You can see alright?" 

You hummed in acknowledgment. A soft smile touched your lips as you stared at him affectionately. He wasn't answering you and you felt an ache in your chest. Vergil had no intention of returning to Fortuna with you to live a quiet life. He was still after the one thing you'd fought with him so many times before over - power. 

"Did you ever find what you were looking for in Fortuna?" 

"Yes - information on my father. But there's more out there. More power too," his fingers brushed against the soft flesh of your cheek, washcloth gone from his hands. "It's not enough - I have to protect you both." 

Despite the heaviness of your eyes, they had blown wide to the size of saucers. Vergil chuckled as his hand landed just below your stomach and his lips pressed a light kiss against your forehead. 

"Rest ease," he muttered. "It'll get easier from here." 

"For you maybe," you retorted sleepily as a sigh escaped you. 

Just as your eyes drifted closed you caught a smile, soft and subtle, genuine and filled with warmth touch his lips. Darkness filled your mind as sleep took you and dreams and visions of the future, the last you would ever experience touched you. 

They were covered in a grain, barely visible and inaudible like an old silent film. A young man greeted you, but you couldn't see his features. His mouth moved yet no words came out and he smiled. 

You'd forget him when you awoke, your mind simply couldn't function properly under the exhaustion spell. It didn't bother you either, you'd meet him in the future - you were of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys it's been months I'm so sorry. I hope you all enjoyed and it was something good to come back to. There's just one chapter left in this fic and I'm terribly sad. It's the whole reason I put this off honestly. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be posted sooner rather than later!


End file.
